


Loving the Dead

by OmACAgee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire! AU, mini series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmACAgee/pseuds/OmACAgee
Summary: All her life, Stacie has been swarmed with rumors about Vampires and what devilish monsters they really are. What happens when she encounters a real life vampire for herself and ends up falling in love with one? FOUR PART SERIES. STECA. SMALL MENTION OF CHAUBREY.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, here's that super late Steca series that I promised user pitchslapped on Tumblr that suggested it to me. SORRY D: Second, Vampire AUs are fucking amazing and I love them, especially a vampire Beca ;) I've been watching TrueBlood (Some things a like) so it inspired me even more to write this and get it out. Third, instead of a one shot, I made this a four part series! I hope you guys like this and any feedback or reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'll still take prompts so keep them coming :)
> 
> #StecaSlutsForLyfe
> 
> (I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)

Stacie loves her job. Always has. Working in a small town bar in Baton Rouge Louisiana was something her mom did before she received the opportunity to work at a better paying job; even though she got loads of tips from the scummiest men whose eyes for majority of the time where either on her ass or on her boobs. Still, the money got her and Stacie by. Stacie's sperm donor-as she calls him, left before she even got the chance to meet him; not that she wanted to be associated with the bastard anyways. Stories her mom told her made it seem like he was a no good pig who only wanted beer, sex and money. Yeah, definitely not the typical "father type" material some kids are blessed with.

As Stacie's mom retired her position as main bartender at Louie's, a country bar, Stacie took over her duties once she was the age to ten alcohol;as well as drink it. This was roughly around the time she graduated college as was just a small job to get her by until she was able to find something more, stabilizing. Making alcoholic drinks were fun for the most part. Some days were better than others when she wouldn't be bombarded with cat calls but overall, she enjoyed her job.

"Tonight's crazy packed." Chloe pants, wiping off some sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and sets down a tray of food she brought back from one of her booths.

Chloe Beale was one of Stacie's best friends. Originally, Chloe was from Nashville Tennessee but moved to Louisiana when her dad got a job down here. They were inseparable at the early age of seven and since then, and through all the tortuous years of school, they both landed a job at Louie's. Chloe never considered-nor saw herself as a waitress but, she also didn't see herself as an exotic dancer either but that still happened for a year of her life.

She wasn't proud of that dark era of her life but she wasn't ashamed of it either. It was just something she chose not to look back on and the horrid memories that came with it.

"Hot tamale!" An old guy sitting at a booth hollers to where Chloe is standing at the bar with a slur in his voice and mixed with a god awful smoker's cough. Stacie could've thought he was bout to hack up a lung. "Daddy is in need for nother' beer or two. You're welcome to join me if yah please pretty gal."

Chloe scoffs and Stacie feels her legs go numb, (not in the good way either) as they watch the creepy old man slop a disgusting smirk onto his face, one that practically makes the bile rise from her stomach.

"Ew." Stacie's watches the man over Chloe's shoulder, getting the exact feeling deep in her gut . "You need me to call Luke? That guy has red neck, rapist written all over his stained plaid shirt and ripped up cowboy hat." She strides over to the bar fridge and pulls out two bud lights, handing them over to the redhead who grabs them before dropping her food tray.

"No I'm good. I might not be pretty intimidating with my irresistible charm and down to earth personality but for one, I can kick a perv's ass if needed to." Chloe lifts her head proudly, blowing on her knuckles and walking back over to where her customer was sitting. "Pray for me." She throws over her shoulder with her fingers crossed.

Watching the redhead walk away with a wave, Stacie laughs to herself and gets back to work. She made sure to put her phone in near reach with Luke's number on speed dial just in case. You never know with the men down here in classy Baton Rouge.

Tonight was pretty packed for being a Thursday night. Usually, the bar would only fill to full capacity on the weekends and occasionally, the week day holidays. Tonight though, there was no time for breaks as more and more people flooded through the swinging doors.

The jukebox was booming with today's old rock and roll and the occasional hillbilly country as Stacie began being swarmed with drink orders as she makes her millionth it seemed like for night. Whether it was a margarita, beer or a beam and seven, Stacie knew the ropes and hints to making the perfect beverage for her fellow customers.

Chloe's comes by a little later, hair a little frazzled, along with her face being flushed due to the back and forth running she has to do when retrieving food orders while Stacie continues to make some drinks behind the table.

"Tonight's turnout is insane." Her voice is out of breath when she leans her forearms on top of the empty space of the table with her forehead following almost immediately.

Stacie snickers at her friend, seeing that Chloe is at maximum exhaustion and even spilled a few food orders on her work tank. The girl was hands down the most hardworking when it came to waiting and she envies Chloe's determination to get tasks done when handed them.

"Why do you think it's so busy?" Stacie smoothly pops open a beer lid on the side of the table, wiping off the extra foam oozing from the newly opened area and hands it to the guy who gave the order.

She totally ignores the whistles from the guy who has ordered the beer and disregarded the fact that he was checking her out the entire time she was making him his drink. This disrespect seriously should phase Stacie but she has been bartending for so long that if she clocks in for work and doesn't receive one repulsive comment from an old man that has their eyes on her ties for majority of the time THEN there's something to be concerned about.

She also can't help the fact that Luke's dress code is borderline Hooters and is basically screaming "wanted" for gross compliments from men. She might as well work at a strip club with the length of her daisy dukes.

"Rumor is that there are some vamps in town," Chloe mumbles into the table with her head face down, resting on top of her arms.

Stacie stops all movements and thinks that she misheard Chloe. "What did you say?" she repeats for clarification.

Lifting her head up from her arms so she is faced with a intrigued Stacie standing with a bottle of Smirnoff in one hand and her mouth cracked open, "table four with the old man and his wife-" Chloe says, nodding her head off in the direction where the two guests she described are sitting and Stacie following her line of sight, "kinda weird looking I know." And Stacie agrees with Chloe because weird was an understatement. These people looked as if they came from the twentieth century of weirdos. "But they're I guess vamp hunters or whatever. They traveled all the way down here after some rumors spread to Kansas that Louisiana was about to receive their very first encounter with the vampires themselves."

Stacie knew all about these creatures or so, people? She really doesn't know what category they fall under. Which box they would check for a standardized test. But anyways, she remembers stories her mom would read to her as a child, some would be stories that would make Stacie want to become a vampire-probably because of the reason these people were able to turn into bats or so they think and some, would scare her into sleeping after she had been caught watching tv in her room specifically after her mom put her to bed.

The story roughly went along the lines that once past midnight, people, people just like Stacie and her mom but with razor sharp fangs, bloodshot eyes and pale as a ghost, would roam the streets of Baton Rouge in search for children's blood after being locked in coffins all day to avoid the beaming rays of light brought by the sun. They would be starving, to the point where their venomous saliva would ooze from the corners of their lips when greeted with a misbehaved child whose heart was throbbing against their ribcages and blood was flowing through the veins in their bodies.

And though they were in search for such rich blood, the vampires could not touch a child if they were sleeping-as stupid as that sounds now that Stacie thinks about it. Man, she was gullible as a child because after hearing the story once, never again did she stay awake past ten.

Other stories, these more recent, have been from professors at school or news anchors on the television, claiming the significance of a vampire's for a human would be enough to sum it up, as scientists say. Many people believe this to be an urban legend as only hearing a story about a guy down in Buffalo who was encountered by a vampire up close and personal and was able to defeat the monster with his bare hands.

Researchers followed up on this story, following this guy's daily life after witnessing him drinking the blood of the vampire and noted the physical and mental effects on his body that changed drastically. His new abilities revolved around super strength, his alertness was at an all time high and his physical looks bloomed. People think of him as Godly now, wanting to find a vampire themselves as they as well can be just as powerful.

Stacie thinks he just snorted a lot of cocaine and shot up a shit ton of roids.

It's not that she doesn't want to believe that vampires , and she never told anyone about this before, not even Chloe or her mom but, a couple years ago, after walking back from some night classes, she could've sworn that she was being followed.

And not by some creepy rapist she had to be on the look out every time she left the house but something more….supernatural. The feeling she got was different than one she'd get from some random guy following her through the alleyways at night. Of course, she was still terrified, god she was scared shitless and the feeling she received sent chills down her spine, especially when she would turn around and only see a shadow with no one there, but this unknown presence made her feel safe in a way. Like they were protecting her as fucked up as that sounds.

Since then, she doesn't deny any myths and keeps her beliefs to herself.

"The last time we were expected a vampire, all we got was a tweaked out teenager on bath salts after attending a rave in the city." Stacie laughs, rolling her eyes at the feeling of the false hope she had during that night when she met the eyes of not a vampire, but a drugged out, stupid teenage boy. "Do you really believe all this talk?"

"Of course I do!" Offended, Chloe scoffs, grabbing her chest from dramatic effect. "I would give my right arm just to be in the same room as a vampire, God blood or not. I've heard that their sex drive is _insane_." Chloe wags her eyebrows up and down, a little too seductive if you were to ask Stacie.

She also can't help and stop her mind from imagining the thoughts of possibly having sex with a vampire and sending throbs of heat punches straight into her gut. For being alive for so long, she can't help but think of how experienced they would be.

"You know I'm all up for sex talks with you but really, a vampire?" She finally jokes, popping another beer on the counter but this time, handing it over to Chloe. What harm could be done with one break beer? "They're dead. Heartless also. It would be like fucking a corpse."

Taking the beer from Stacie's hands and mouthing a quick 'thank you,' she tilts the bottle up to her lips, allowing the cold liquid to stream down her throat. She releases a satisfied gasp when the chill of the liquid hits her chest and she continues again.

"A sexy corpse Stace. How people describe their encounter with a vampire is like describing a Hollister and a Victoria's Secret model times infinity but also, more pale." Stacie shakes her head.

She should've known that it would be Chloe who would google all this nonsense about vampires, not being educated by the right source. She sorta wishes that she'd be able to meet a vampire after all these years of false hope and ask all the typical myths associated with being a vampire. Like seriously, garlic? Human or not human, garlic could kill and melt one's insides to almost anybody who is in a five foot radius.

"Working hard or hardly working?" A voice sneaks up behind the girls before Stacie can respond to Chloe's theory and they are greeted by their boss.

"Working hard of course." Chloe responds, turning her head towards Stacie for back up. Nodding slowly at Chloe's signal, she gets back to taking orders. "I know it might look different from what you have seen in England Luke but this-" Chloe motions her hand between Stacie and her, picking up her beer and raising it to his eye level so he could get a good look. "-deserves a raise or something."

Luke blurts out a laugh, one that makes Stacie appreciative that his is so cool with them messing around on the job for a bit without going all 'douche bag' bossman on them. Luke has always been a good friend to Stacie, as well as Chloe. It was actually Stacie's mom to hire him when he moved to America and was jobless and poor. He started out as a waiter, similar to Chloe but when Stacie declined the head position of Louie's- always hating the thought of being in charge, especially if it comes to people- Luke was up running for backup for manager.

"You're lucky you guys bring in most of my customers and basically build the bar's architecture with your tips." Luke snatches the beer from Chloe's grip, taking his own drink as well as the bottle and Chloe watches the entire motion in slow motion. "But waiters, don't drink on the job. Can't have you droppin' food all over customers can we now?" A wink is followed by another drink and Chloe pretty much whines when the beer in finished.

"You know damn right Luke that one beer won't even phase me. Do we have to go shot for shot again just so I can remind you?" Stacie snickers at Chloe's comment. A day she will never forget, no matter how hard she tries is the day Luke decided to grow a pair of macho man balls and claim he could handle more liquor than Chloe could.

Specifically, Stacie told him that Chloe has a liver made of titanium, (what she loves to say) and that there is no possible way for him to make it out alive going shot for shot with the redhead. Turned out though, he learned that the hard way when she had to carry his passed out ass home and find his missing tooth that he somehow knocked out during the night.

Oh what fun that was.

"Very funny." Luke coughs up his best fake laugh, tossing the empty bottle in the trashcan next to him. "Do I have to remind you who signs the paychecks?"

And with a lingering wink that sticks to Chloe, knowing that she lost this battle, she grabs her tray ready to serve more tables.

Luke watches Chloe's pride deflate and briefly pats him on the back for his comeback. Mentally, that is. He hops over the bar's table, washes his hands and starts taking drink orders on the other side of Stacie due to the business of the bar.

"What were you two talking about anyways?" Luke asks, pouring a line of shots filled with a man's and woman's best friend, tequila.

"Chloe I guess overheard some of her customers talking and I guess we are expecting some vamps sometime tonight."

"Really now?" Luke cocks his head, eyes wide and sorta cockeyed. "You don't believe them do you? I mean, when was the last time someone has 'ran into'-" he drops the bottle on the counter and uses his hands for air quotes, "-a vampire?"

"I don't know, Luke," Stacie responds with a sigh, not daring to look at him because if she were, he'd know right away she believes in this so called "fairytail" he refers them to. "We can't be the only living thing on earth. There has to be something other than humans here on this planet."

"Guys!" Chloe reappears before Luke has the chance to say something and Stacie to continue. She managed to somehow lose her tray and by the look of pure shock or amazement or whatever made her eyes ten times their size, gave Stacie a hunch that the redhead didn't give two shits. "Guess what?!"

A pinch of hope or excitement tugs at the corners of Stacie's mouth and she couldn't help but think what Chloe was about to say is vampire related. What can she say, learning about those bloodsuckers was her guilty pleasure and the thought of meeting one up close practically made her heart skip a beat.

Maybe a few.

"What? Did you see one?" Stacie manages to hide her excitement as she bites the insides of her cheeks to prevent her face splitting grin to show.

The look Chloe gives is a look a puppy would give when its owner was leaving him. Confusingly adorable. "See what?"

Was Stacie speaking French? "A v-vampire?" Stacie reminds. Did she seriously already forget?

A spark lights up in those icy blue eyes that Chloe has magically been gifted and Stacie feels that same feeling through her veins. "No-" Then the feeling was gone. So much for vampires. "-the hottest and I mean the hottest girl just sat in my section." Chloe turns her head over to her section and Stacie and Luke followed.

There, sitting alone and looking at the menu in front of her was a girl, roughly around the same age as them with golden blonde hair, skin that looked as soft as silk but as pale as milk and bright emerald eyes. She was wearing a contrastingly bright yellow sundress that amplified the paleness of her skin and highlighted her eyes, making them pop under the bar's lights.

Stacie's eyes spoke for her lack of words as they admired the frame of this unknown blonde up and down, envying how one female could possibly look this good. She basically looked photoshopped and even to the point where Stacie had to blink several times to make sure her eyes weren't hallucinating and this model like girl sitting at the table behind the haziness of cigarette smoke was actually there and not Stacie's imagination.

"Wow." She finally is able to let out and Luke hums in agreeance, both their eyes still glued to this blonde.

"I know right? Have you ever seen her before?" Chloe questions, knowing that all Louie's customers were originals and hardly ever did they meet someone new.

"Nope." Stacie is positive she'd remember if she met someone as jaw dropping as this girl.

She starts to wonder if this girl isn't from around here. Maybe she is a tourist and is seeing family or something. She begins to think of other reasons why she hasn't seen this girl before until those emerald green eyes are staring directly back into her's-as if the blonde knew Stacie was staring. Her facial expression was blank, emotionless and that alone gave Stacie an eerie chill up her spine.

There was at least a good length away from each other, enough to not be able to hear what one another was saying plus, the music was loud and the people around them were yelling nonsense so how did she know? She could of looked anywhere around the place but coincidentally landed to the bar where Stacie was.

Hastily, Stacie adverts her eyes onto something other than in the blonde's direction.

"I have to go take her order." Chloe seems to not catch the interaction between the blonde and Stacie as she snags out her phone out from her pocket and proceeds to the camera where she can look at her appearance. She fluffs her hair, recurling any last pieces and applies some lip gloss to her lips before closing the camera. "How do I look?"

"Like a waitress that spilled some hamburger grease all over her shirt." Stacie playfully jokes, continuing to make some drinks but every so often steals some glances in the direction of the blonde and seeing that she is still in fact, staring motionless.

"Ha ha." Chloe gives one last flip to her hair while incorporating her best fake laugh. Feeling confident about her looks, she gives a satisfied nod. "I'm going in."

Stacie watches Chloe strut her way over to the blonde with her signature beaming smile that brings everyone on the receiving end to their knees. Her confidence is at an all time high, feeling on top of the world and nothing could stop her-that was until another guest was added to the booth and sitting directly across from the blonde. Stacie was paralyzed when she was meet with dark eyes and brown hair walking across the floor and over to the familiar looking booth. It felt as if every last breath and air that was trapped in her lungs was squeezed out, making it hard for her to catch her breath and keep her balance not to pass out. This brunette literally knocked the wind out of Stacie.

The time it took for Chloe to turn in her heels, back to where Stacie and Luke were situated was almost record breaking and the look of defeat beneath her eyes was just the icing on top.

"What's the matter Red?" Stacie knows exactly what was wrong by the newly arranged frown and steam blowing from her ears but it didn't stop her from asking.

"I need to-" taking a heavy sigh, eyes closed as she tries to compose herself, "-regain myself. Go in with another mind set."

"Yeah, the 'try to get into the blonde's dress' mindset might need some tweaking now that this girl is totally on a date.." Luke adds with an amused laugh, totally ignoring the threatening look on the redheads face as he does so.

Stacie though isn't focused on Luke and Chloe at the moment and instead, focused on a the mysterious brown haired girl who sat down across from the blonde.

Her thoughts reel back to the conversation she had earlier with Chloe-with the vampires and how Baton Rouge would be greeted with their very first appearance of these people. The pale skin, the black clothing, Hell even the leather jacket is a big arrow pointing down to the top of her head flashing 'bloodsucker' but it isn't enough to have Stacie screaming in from the rooftops that their was a real life vamp in her bar.

That would just send everybody bezerk.

Chloe leaves with a huff, her middle finger floating up towards Luke as she turns and this time her walk to the table was less flirty and confident and more….fierce and forceful? Stacie can see the whole conversation from where she is standing, Chloe writing on her pad what the blonde just ordered then doing the same with the brunette. She takes the time to flip between Chloe and the brunette, making sure to take a long good look at this girl who, just like the blonde, has never been seen before but probably knows why she hasn't.

Stacie's notices that she is small, probably a little smaller than Chloe. Her skin is just as pale with the lights reflecting off and it's almost blinding. Her face remains blank, not one smile broke during the conversation with Chloe-which is weird because Chloe is smiling and when Chloe smiles, whoever she is talking to is bound to break.

At least a smirk.

But with this brunette, nothing. This girl was unknowingly intoxicating and Stacie had no idea why. It was like Deja Vu when she looks at her. Like a hunch or a vision telling her that she has seen this brunette before.

"Checking out the brunette?" Luke's voice reels Stacie out of her enchanted stare on the girl and startles her a bit when doing so. She kinda forgot that she was in the middle of a crowded bar, surrounded by drunken country folks and not alone with the brunette- even though it felt so much like it. "How obvious you're making it is sad."

"I'm not checking her out, Luke." Stacie shoots back, her eyes leaving the brunette. "I was watching Chloe in her natural habitat, trying to pick up an innocent girl with her bubbly charm." She lies simply, not wanting Luke to know that she was in fact, checking out the brunette.

Maybe not in the form of her looks and how hot she is-even though the girl was amazingly sexy with her dark image and emo like personality but more so in the fact that she gets a different vibe from her. A vibe that wasn't like one she felt before.

Probably because she was hands down, no way around it, vampire ethnicity.

Luke raises an eyebrow up, suspicious, but feels the need not make a big deal out of it. "Sure, mate."

Chloe comes back, stabbing the order sheet on the top of the zip line and sending it back to the kitchen, "-we got a weird one Jessie!" she calls down through the window and over the music blasting through the back.

The paper revolves to the back. "No shit," Jessie responds with a laugh. "I'll get right to it Chloe!"

Part of Stacie wants to go back there and see what the blonde and brunette ordered because she has to deal with a lot of funky orders but none that deserved a shout out.

"Well-" Chloe huffs onto the bar stool, slamming her head back down onto the table with a thud, "-they aren't dating."

"Ooohkay?" Stacie says as a question, confused to why Chloe was sorta bummed about the confirmation that the blonde was single and not bouncing off the walls. She was expecting more of a 'yay' type attitude instead of a 'blah' one. "Isn't that good news?"

"Yes it is but there's something about her. Something that makes me want to shrivel up into a tiny little ball and roll away."

Stacie laughs at the visual and glances back towards the table, just in time to see the brunette staring right back at her as the blonde talks about something that doesn't look so important. She chokes on her spit, guilty that she just got caught staring at this girl like she just got caught robbing a bank but not able to resist. Her eyes were like a magnet to this girl.

By the time she settles her coughing fit with the water Chloe got up and poured for her, both the blonde and brunette were again, looking at their direction with mild talking in between glances.

"Why are they staring at us?" Stacie asks Chloe and the redhead turns to look at the pair whose eyes were in fact, glued to them.

"For vampires, they sure do have a staring problem." Chloe sneaks in nonchalantly and Stacie doesn't miss a syllable.

"What?!" Stacie's acts like she didn't already know. If it wasn't for the lifeless color of their skin and the amount of black that could blend in with the night to give that away, it sure as hell was the fact that once the both of them walked through the doors, it was like death entered the room. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

She shrugs her shoulders and notices that Jessie finished their order and is waiting on the bar's top. Once in view, Stacie finally gets a chance to see what they ordered and weird for their dish was just an understatement. Actually, it wasn't even a dish but more so a drink.

 _Blood_ would categorize it.

"We still have synthetic blood?" Stacie asks, hoping that nobody overhears what she said as she wants to be the only one to know about the vampires that were now in her bar.

She remembers her mom specially ordering gallons of blood for any vampires that would stop by, knowing they can't naturally eat anything else without harm. Of course, it was a while ago when the first rumor of vamps was floating around but really, she would think the liquid would go bad due to the fact it was quite some time ago.

It does though meet all the nutritional needs for a vampire luckily.

"Actually, I stocked up this morning specifically for this reason." Luke's chips in, washing his hands and jumping over the table to the other side.

Stacie mouth gaps at this. Wasn't it Luke who just seconds ago bagged on Stacie for believing in such nonsense but now, he's twisting his arm and going out of his way to please something he doesn't 'believe in'? It made absolutely no sense.

"Maybe all the hype is true about these bloodsuckers. Now excuse me ladies, I have some vampires I need to introduce myself to."

Chloe stabs him in the gut with the back of her hand, the one that isn't holding the mugs of blood and shushes him harshly. "Don't say it too loud! It's just like saying Justin Bieber is here. People will go nuts once they figure out they're dining with vamps!"

The both of them walk over to the table with the blonde and brunette and Stacie catches that the brunette's eyes haven't left her since her awkward contact the both of them had previously.

This is exciting but terrifying at the same time. Here, about twenty feet away from her is a real life vampire. An actual one with fangs (maybe), drinks blood and hopefully doesn't kill humans (also a maybe). This whole night she waited for a doors to reveal a legendary creature like the one she is looking at now and only dreamed of actually talking to one.

But now, staring into those pitch black eyes, made her feel like she couldn't move. Like her limbs went frozen and her ability to talk vanished.

"Hey bitch!" A guy behind Stacie yells, getting her attention. She can tell this guy is wasted as she walks up to take his order and can smell the tenth, soon to be eleventh, whiskey shot radiating out of his mouth. It is dangerously close to cutting this guy off. "I was talkin' to you!" he slurs with venom in his voice and Stacie wonders if she had been staring at the brunette for a while to make this guy so angry.

When Stacie is looking at her though, it honestly feels like they are the only two in the entire room. Everybody around her, all sounds, smells, anything, vanishes and all that's left is this brunette.

"I'm so sorry." She apologizes despite the fucked up name he just referred to her as. Rule number one, the customer is always right no matter how wrong they fucking are. "What can I get you to drink?"

She can feel this guy's crummy, bloodshot eyes scan up her body underneath his sunglasses, licking his lips slowly and every last hair on Stacie's body rises as her stomach quivers. She feels uncomfortable and for some reason tonight, this guy and his wondering eyes are hard to stand up and act like it wasn't bothering her because right now, she was seconds away from snapping.

"How bout you put those sexy legs to work for once tonight and get me a beam and seven?"

She mentally rolls her eyes at his rudeness, slapping him in the face multiple times while she's at it and walks over to the whiskey cabinet and starts to pour the guy his drink. She ignores his comments about taking her shirt off while she does it and continues to mix his drink. She also thinks of possible ways to poison his drink and making it look like an accident but comes out short.

Finishing the drink, she walks back over to the guy, dropping the glass in front of him and sticks out her hand. "Four seventy five." He flashes his eyes down from Stacie's chest and to her hand where she is eagerly awaiting the money to be pulled from his wallet and dropped into her palm so she could continue her night's of work with other customers.

"I think I deserve this for free since you took your sweet ass time making it." The guys hisses through grit teeth, downing the liquid in one gulp and it takes every muscle in Stacie's body not punch him in the throat.

He wipes away the alcohol spilled on the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes heavy and hazy more than ever now. "I also deserve some one on one time with you so you could also put that pretty little mouth of your's to work instead of bossin' me around." He ends his sentence with a violent hiccup and that there is the last straw for Stacie.

"Fuck it," she mutters to herself, ready to page Luke so he could deal with this douchebag himself but not before a tight grip on her wrist yanks her back forcefully to prevent her from doing so.

"Don't fucking walk away from me while I'm talking you dirty slut!" His grip is strong enough to cause her to lose balance and she is pulled back towards the long bar table, her hip connecting with the wood and she winces at the sharp pain when her bone gets smashed.

She is about to put to use her seven years of self defense class and raises her fist to hopefully, knock this guy the fuck out but freezes her movements when the once tight grip on her wrist is released, and the guy's side of his face is slammed forcefully down into the table top with a strong hand clawing the back of his neck to keep his position. By this action, everyone's attention was on them but Stacie couldn't find it in her to care when she was meet with those familiar dark orbits.

It was her. The girl Stacie has been so intrigued by the entire night wasn't in a booth at a distance but instead, right in front of her. Now that she thinks about it and everything starts to click at once, Stacie is face to face with a real life vampire. All her rage thoughts about the guy, every emotion through her body was now nonexistent as she is basically starstruck by this brunette.

" _You're going to pay this lovely girl her money for your drink, all four dollars and seventy five cents.._ " The brunette twists his arm, the one behind his back harder when she hears him grunt at her instructions and smiles when he practically cries at the sudden pain. Any farther Stacie thinks and this guy's shoulder would snap off like a chicken leg. It was oddly appealing to watch for Stacie as morbid as that sounds. "A _nd leave every last dollar you have in your pocket for a tip and get the fuck out of here. I don't want you to bother this girl ever again do you hear me?"_

The brunette waits for the guy to nod his head quickly, hoping that her force on his arm would somehow loosen but doesn't give in just yet. " _If I ever see you here at this bar again, I will have no problem draining every last drop of blood from your repulsive body and leaving your body out in the open to rot or get ripped apart by animals. Do you understand?"_

This time, the brunette's voice was low, just loud enough as whisper in the guy's ear but Stacie overheard every last word and the pure raspiness in her tone, along with anger that sent Stacie's body into convulsions and maybe she should be scared, calling Luke to kick this girl out immediately before she hurts anyone else but she was quite the opposite, actually. She never knew a single voice could sound so frustratingly racy, to the point where she could jump the brunette right then and there, not taking in consideration that they were in a bar full of people.

"Y-yes." The guy wines, voice almost breaking into a sob and the brunette finally releases his arm and watches him closely as he pulls out around forty dollars from his pocket and slams it down on the table in front of Stacie. He apologizes in a genuine tone, surprisingly, and he leaves the bar immediately after as everyone else watches his tracts.

The bar is silent, the only noises coming the jukebox of music playing-which has been turned down probably so the others could hear what was being said between the brunette and this prick of a guy.

Stacie glances around the bar a sees all eyes on her, even Luke's who was at the back with some other guys and Chloe was shockingly, was sitting across from the blonde in the same booth. Their looks are a mixture between worried and impressed by the actions of this girl. The guy she was up against is roughly around six foot five and what, she is about five foot two?

That's pretty impressive let alone, attractive as fuck.

Stacie clears her throat when she sees that the brunette hasn't left and in fact, is staring at her again with her black eyes. They are darker up close with the dark eyeliner around and her skin is just as blinding as from a distance. Her hair is impeccable as it was in loose curls the hung gently over her black leather jacket.

The facial expression never changes, that blank stare still in high definition as Stacie and her keep eye contact. Goosebumps rise from Stacie's skin as she moves closer, she can basically feel the coldness from her skin get closer and closer every step.

Then, she pulls out the stool, the same one that the guy was previously in and she taps her knuckles against the wood when she rests her hands there. If Stacie wouldn't of known that this girl was actually dead and a vampire, she'd think the girl was a real life angel.

"May I please get a glass of that synthetic blood you guys carry?"

And Stacie is sure she almost went into cardiac arrest when that once blank stare transforms into a small, tight lip smile that barely shows her perfectly framed and white teeth. The room gasps at the reveal but it doesn't seem to affect the brunette. She is too busy studying Stacie to notice all the whispering comments from everyone around her and truthfully, she doesn't seem to care.

Stacie is sure she wouldn't be able to form any coherent words so instead, she offers a similar smile to the brunette and nods her head at the order. She watches the girl take off her jacket and place it on the back rest of the chair before getting more comfortable.

It seems like the brunette is in no rush to leave and finally, Stacie is going to have that one on one conversation with a vampire that she only dreamed of having come true.

Now, it finally is and she couldn't be anymore


	2. Part 2

Stacie's not entirely sure how her body was reacting due to the fact that she was currently in the process of squeezing out around...twelve ounces of blood in a glass that is specifically made for alcohol but since a vampire can't drink that, she has to bend a little. The fact that she is also getting this drink for a vampire-a freaking real life vampire, is something she also isn't able to wrap her head around.

Her mind is conflicting. She doesn't know if she should be nervous, excited or plain out terrified about this entire situation. One minute her stomach is churning and her hands are trembling as she tries to squeeze every last drop of blood in the clear glass, trying her very best not to get a whiff of the revolting smell that came with it and another off of reflex, she wants to find the nearest possible phone and call 911 to get this vampire out of her bar before who knows what will happen.

She also-actually, more than the other two currently, has the urge to say 'fuck it' to the drink and bombard this innocent-but also not so innocent girl who currently is playing with her thumbs at the bar table, ignoring all the lingering looks she is receiving from everyone else around the bar as she waits patiently.

Stacie has seen a lot of absurd things in her life that stunned her in the process. Like for example, when Chloe needed help around the farm she and her family lived on out in the middle of nowhere and she had to deliver a calf from a pregnant cow with little to none knowledge about how to do the damn thing. It was a gooey, gut wrenching, murder scene in that barn and physically and mentally left Stacie numb.

There was also a time when Stacie broke her ankle riding a skateboard home from school and that was also a sight that left her in shock. Something about a bone sticking out of your skin wasn't the most appealing sight to get a glimpse of.

Anyways the point is, Stacie has seen crazy. Batshit for sure, but this? Being in the same exact room as a vampire;one that she use to read stories about, seen multiple movies on and even at one point, dressed up like one for Halloween just flabbergasted her to no other.

She tries to calm her nerves on the way back to the front of the bar, her hand becoming clammy causing the drink to almost slip right out and onto the ground. Deep breaths-a long inhale and an easy exhale through the nose to help Stacie regain her breathing back to normal and somewhat calming her nerves. Her senses are immediately filled with the bar's signature smell when she is back in view and then, she catches those dark eyes sitting on the stool again, and all those extra breathing exercises she previously participated in get tossed straight out the window and it feels like her lungs are twisted in a knot and her throat is closing up.

The brunette offers a tight lip smile and it makes her black eyes somehow sparkle when she meets Stacie's stunned eyes and it snaps her back to life as she continues to journey to the girl who has her so ditzy. Stacie drops the glass in front of the brunette and watches the girl dig through the pockets of her leather jacket until she whips out a wallet.

"How much do I owe you?"

Stacie wants to say nothing, clearly, because she didn't expect a vampire to carry around money. She kinda thought that they paid in threats, kinda like, 'I'll kill you or I won't kill you' in exchange for a couple bucks.

"I uhh.." she starts, watching the brunette flip through what it looks like, a good stack of hundred dollar bills in her black leather wallet that of course, matches her entire wardrobe-not that Stacie is complaining nor judging.

She actually finds it ridiculously sexy and all this girl needs is a Harley to basically melt Stacie in her shoes. She wonders why the brunette is walking around town with a bank in her pocket and is too busy doing so to realize that she has yet to give a price by the confused glare she is receiving. Shaking her head out of it, "I….i-it really doesn't matter. I'll put it on my tab."She finally answers.

The brunette responds with a throaty laugh and it's not exactly what Stacie was expecting but it is definitely a sound that makes her insides feel warm and a sound she wouldn't mind hearing for the rest of her life and more. "I'm not going to let you pay for my drink."

Stacie is actually kinda offended by the brunette's blunt demand, probably because she felt like she wasn't worthy enough to be generous and buy what, a two dollar drink? Let alone, blood. It didn't even really have a set price because this was the first time someone has ordered it.

The brunette then proceeds to tell Stacie that a young girl like her shouldn't be buying drinks, she should be having drinks bought for her and then pulls out a twenty and places it on the table. "Get anything you want."

Stacie's eyes follow the bill and her once offended feelings soon form into an 'awe' ting as she thinks about how this girl she doesn't even know her first name is offering to buy her a drink.

Correction, anything she would like.

Many guys buy Stacie shots all the time. Some were sweet guys just trying to pay it forward, majority of them were gross pigs who only wanted something in return and that something is usually affiliated with Stacie's goodies but, it is something she kinda got use to.

But the thought of a vampire buying her a drink is electrifying and she can't hold back the cheeky grin her mouth that it curves into at the offer.

She almost gives in but shakes her head. With her hand, she pushes away the money that so happenly is under a very smooth but stone cold hand and disregards that brunette's puzzled glance. "Nope. It would be my pleasure to buy you a drink."

Honestly, Stacie would buy the girl all the blood they had in the bar and it still be her pleasure. She also thinks she'd give her kidney away in a heartbeat if the brunette asked.

The look Stacie gets is still conflicted but the movement of her hand putting away the twenty back into her wallet is a sign that she won.

"Already buying me drinks?" She asks and lifts the drink up to her lips and there is just enough space that Stacie can see the smirk under the glass. There's a thin line of red the covers the underneath of her bottom and top lips and is there until her tongue licks the remaining blood off the skin.

It is kinda gross-no, revolting to watch a figure that looks identical to a human engulf a glass of blood like it was a ice cold pepsi on a summer day but also, it was extremely attractive when it is this brunette doing the gulping. Stacie can see the muscles in this girl's neck move every swallow and had to clench her fists together and out of sight under the table to not show how embarrassingly bad watching this brunette drink is affecting her.

She doesn't even know how her body managed to not convulse with pleasure when the brunette's tongue was added into equation, slowly licking away any of extra liquid.

The vampire finishes and sets the glass on the table, wrapping her hands around it as well. "Thank you Ms.-" Stacie follows the line of sight in the brunette's eyes as they land on her name tag. "-Conrad."

Stacie looks down and swallows thickly as she tries to get rid of this newly form knot in her throat that hasn't left since she was greeted by this vampire. "S-Stacie." She corrects politely. Did she really just stutter? Man, she really needs to get a hold of herself before she scares this girl away. It's just like talking to any other person except the fact that she is a vampire…...and is drinking blood... and is you know, dead. "My name is Stacie."

The brunette nods her head at the new name. "Beca." And then mirrors the same smile Stacie flaunts but her's somehow feeling more powerful. Stacie snickers at this and an eyebrow from Beca goes up in defense. "What's so funny?"

At first, Beca's voice sounds a little angry, kinda like she was offended that Stacie was laughing and that there made Stacie regret even making a sound. "It's just-" She starts and feels those dark eyes burning holes into her skull while she stares at something-anything other than her eyes. "-Beca the vampire?" Stacie allows herself to snicker again, not that she can help it and she watches Beca shake her head, sorta like what Stacie is about to say is something she has to deal with all the time.

"I'm not going to lie, I was expecting an Anthanasia, or a Desemona, somewhere along those Ancient Greek names but Beca?" Stacie is starting to think her sudden word vomit is about to turn against her.

"Watch it legs. Do I have to remind you that my name has no effect on how fast I could sink my teeth in your skin?" Stacie gulps violently. She is sure that any line that was there she has crossed and is walking freely around dangerous territory.

Sensing this change is demeanor, Beca chuckles to herself. "I'm kidding." And then Beca is smirking again, satisfied and highly amused and lifts the drink back up to her mouth, taking another drink and easing Stacie into a more relaxed posture.

Stacie wants to roll her eyes at how everything Beca seems to say is affecting how she acts but the thought of doing such action makes her think that she will upset the vampire. They're still basically strangers and the fact that Beca could end Stacie in a second was the biggest thing preventing her from doing so. "Seems like vampires have a weird sense of humor." She settles for a smile instead, a gesture she feels like she has giving a lot already in the five minutes she has talked to this girl.

"A vampire? What gave it away?" A challenging eyebrow lifts and Beca is staring intently at Stacie.

"Well the fact that your skin is borderline pasty white-"

"Hey now. What if I told you I was allergic to the sun and get really bad burns if I come in contact with such heat?" Beca interrupts and Stacie laughs at the irony because technically in a weird way, vampires are allergic to the sun and burst into ashes when their skin comes in contact with light-which is sorta similar to a really bad sunburn.

"Okay, touché." Stacie gives that one to Beca. Her mom always told her to never judge a book by its cover no matter if she runs into a five foot girl that basically screams vampire. "If it wasn't the skin, it was the fact that I've never seen you around Baton Rouge before."

"What if I told told you I just moved down here? That's why you've never seen me before." Beca tilts her head to the side, another challenging movement. "You can't conclude I'm a vampire then….not that I'm saying I am or anything." Okay, she was on a roll with the comebacks.

"Well the fact that you're drinking blood right now is a definite check mark in the vampire category. If you aren't a vampire then you wouldn't mind me buying you a nice juicy steak and a side of mashed potatoes now would we?" Stacie manages to retort with a smirk, knowing a vampire can't ingest human food. "It would be my _pleasure_."

Beca rocks her head from side to side with an impressed grin and shrugs her shoulders as the comeback for this observation never comes. "You're our first actually-"And a confused raise from one of Beca's perfectly sculpted eyebrows urges Stacie to clarify. "-a vampire… that is."

"Well I hoped to be less obvious when making my appearance but honored that I popped your vampire cherry."

Before she can even stop it, Stacie's eyes roll in reply and for a moment, she begins to worry what Beca would do because it doesn't seem like they're on that level of friendship- even though she completely doesn't understand why it matters so much. Her worries start to fade when Beca releases a light laugh and one of her many rings wrapped around her slender fingers tap against the glass.

"Do you realize that every person in this establishment is staring at us right now?"

Stacie breaks eye contact with Beca to glance around the room and true enough, all eyes are on them. She can see the faces shift from worried to envy to amazed and she can't help but feel like royalty, especially when talking to such treasure like Beca.

It actually kind of surprises her how it feels like she is talking to just another person and the reality that she isn't never seems to phase Stacie. Beca laughs like everyone else, talks the same and for the most part, dresses like everybody she has ever met- if of course that person seemed to have a weird fetish for leather and dark colors.

Beca's eyes though are darker due to the heavy but perfectly lined eyeliner and if Stacie really looks, she can tell that they're a navy color, maybe grey even but sees the cloudiness surrounding the pupil. And no matter how hard Stacie tries to focus on anything else other than her eyes, she is drawn right back to them and feels kinda like she is being hypnotized.

"You've been staring at me for quite some time." Stacie jumps at the sudden voice as she felt like she is trapped in a tunnel and every sound around her is muffled to silence.

She shakes her head and looks up to the ceiling in hope of not getting trapped once again by Beca's eyes. She didn't know what it was but she couldn't get pass how alluring they were and without control, got stuck within them every single... damn...time.

"Y-your eyes." Stacie says, making an attempt to regain her posture and try to not show how much Beca was currently affecting her at the moment. "They're beautiful. I-I can just get lost in them." Jesus she sounds pathetic.

Stacie Conrad does not get this way around people. Actually, it's the other way around and the person Stacie is talking to is doing the ungodly amount of compliments and feeling intimidated to no other. Beca though, is making it seem like she has never talked to a pretty female a day in her life let alone seen one.

Thinking about it now though, Beca isn't just pretty. She is the true definition of _painfully_ gorgeous. That's an exception right?

Beca doesn't reply right away but if Stacie was being honest and if a vampire could blush, she'd think Beca be doing that right this second. She smiles down at her drink and Stacie feels less and less worried about scaring this girl off. "Well I'm flattered Ms. Conrad." Beca says, lifting her head. "But they're nothing compared to yours as I'm sure you probably get that a lot."

Stacie scoffs at the compliment, not in a way that she doesn't appreciated it but more so in a sense that she doesn't believe it. "Do you own a mirror?"

Her sarcastic response takes Beca a little off guard but more so in the sense that she is dazzled by such courage. "Well Stacie, it's only been a couple minutes and you already forgot what I am?"

This doesn't make sense to Stacie at first and she takes the time to think for a second. Once she got an understanding on what Beca meant, she clasps her hand to her mouth in surprise. "Vampires can't see their reflection." She concludes and doesn't miss the laugh from the brunette that comes with it.

"Actually we do." Beca corrects in between laughs. "We simply spread that rumor in case someone tries to reveal one of us in front of a mirror."

Stacie nods in understanding, highly interested by everything this girl has to offer and totally ignoring the fact that Luke has been in the background for at least five minutes, pointing to his imaginary watch on his wrist that tells Stacie she is still in fact, on the clock and has a line of customers to serve.

But all that doesn't seem to matter to Stacie as she wipes her hands on the nearest rag and makes her way over to the empty stool next to the brunette.

"Do you have anywhere to be?" Stacie tries to advert her eyes from Luke but can still see him through the corners of her eyes as she walks with a rebel demeanor over to the stool.

She also can see Chloe sitting at the same booth as before, kinda in a similar position with the blonde as she is with Beca. Stacie can tell whatever this blonde is saying was affecting Chloe by the look in her eyes that resembles a kid on his very first Christmas.

Stacie waits next to the stool for approval from Beca to sit down and when she does, she can't help but feel a spark or the feeling of having her breath taken away when her bare legs brush against Beca's dark blue jeans. "I do not." Beca finally says, twisting her body on the stool so their bodies are facing each other and Stacie hoped, God did she hope that Beca doesn't have anywhere else to be.

Stacie smiles contented. "Good. Can I ask you some questions? I understand if you don't want to be bombarded with the typical, 'can you turn into a bat' or, 'the garlic and holy water' spiel."

Beca laughs as she tilts her head to the roof of the bar, giving Stacie a clear view of her God made jawline and lifts her drink when her head returns. "I'm sure that'd be a reasonable trade for buying me a drink."

"How is it by the way?" Stacie asks concerned. "There was a lot in the back, A positive, AB, O. I didn't really know which one you'd like or prefer." Stacie admits with a frown. "I also read somewhere that vampires prefer their blood warmer but I kinda got distracted when I put it in the microwave for obvious reasons and sorta let it cook longer than expected-"

"It's perfect." Beca interrupts Stacie's rambling respectfully. "Just for next time, O negative is my favorite." She offers a genuine, sweet smile and Stacie feels her heart race at her words- which is the clarification that there will indeed be a next time seeing Beca and this encounter won't be the last.

She smiles back and decides to continue with what they were talking about. "Okay." Stacie can't help but feel a giddy wave of emotion that hits her like a tsunami at the chance to finally be able to learn everything about a vampire.

It was like she was interviewing a well known celebrity on Hollywood square. "So obviously you are a vampire." Beca hums in reply and nods her head. "So um ...where are your….you know..." Then Stacie points to her teeth, unable to get the exact word out for some reason.

Beca raises a single curious brow that soon turns her mouth into a wicked grin. "Oh these?" And Stacie doesn't even get the chance to reply to the question before Beca creeps open her mouth to a newly growing pair of two razor sharp teeth that certainly weren't there before.

The view makes Stacie shudder, hopefully not too noticeable that is. But the feeling through Stacie's body is a mixture between fear and the other that is straight aroused. No doubt about it that Beca's newly grown and totally visible fangs could do some serious _-serious_ damage to her body and definitely kill her in a heartbeat but just looking at them, noting the sharp points and being blinded by the bleach whiteness of not only the fangs but every last tooth placed in Beca's mouth is very much doing some intense damage to Stacie's body.

"Oh wow." Stacie seems to respond, surprisingly, but her eyes still fixated on Beca's mouth and making no effort in leaving. "Y-ou can just…" She swallows roughly. "-grow them whenever?"

It was weird having this type of conversation especially when it revolved around a set of teeth that weren't the ones where you buy at a Halloween store and glue onto your teeth or the plastic ones that kids wear that usually glowed in the dark. These were actually the real deal.

"Yep." Beca says and Stacie watches the fangs slowly retract back into her mouth. "Although, they appear when we are encountered with human blood, if we are angry or sexually aroused."

Stacie chuckles despite her current state of trance on this girl's mouth. "So when you are horny, you pop a fang boner?" Stacie praises herself of the cleverness of the statement.

They were basically the same thing in a way.

Beca shakes her head, copying the action giving by Stacie. "Certainly never heard that one before but you could say that." She runs her hand through gorgeous locks of brown hair that makes Stacie just want to feel and comb every inch of brown in between her fingers.

Stacie has spent many years perfecting her hair and will own up to it when she says she has a damn good head of locks but Beca's….it looks like it would feel undeniably soft, _too_ soft, and just looks absolutely _miraculous_. Actually, everything placed on this woman's body is extraordinary.

While Stacie is too busy admiring Beca from a newly closer distance than before, she doesn't seem to notice that the brunette smoothly moved her stool in closer, just close enough that the elbow Stacie was leaning against over the bar's top was brushed against Beca's forearm and could instantly feel the coldness from her skin.

Stacie snaps her attention back when she sees Beca's dark eyes staring back at her and are so close, she can make out every shadow and shape in those cloudy blues.

"You know Stacie." Beca cooes sweetly. "You don't give off that usual skittish and frightened behavior I receive from most humans." Stacie's eyes fall to Beca's mouth uncontrollably as she talks and can almost feel the air on her lips from her breath every time she speaks due to the closeness.

Her voice drops in octaves and it sends an eerie chill through Stacie's spine but for the most part, she enjoys it. Fuck, she _really_ enjoys it and it makes Stacie ache with how unbelievably _hot_ she sounds right now.

"You don't scare me." Stacie manages a whisper, still surprised her voice was able to give that in volume.

Beca smirks widely, devilish even. Like she is up to no good and Stacie is in for an ear full. "You _should_ be."

A growl erupts deep within Beca's chest and up through Stacie's ear and she can feel every last hair on her body raise instantly. She can feel Beca's lips on the outer part of her ear and each syllable vibrating through her gut like a drum.

"Your worst nightmare….." Beca starts low. "..biggest fears doesn't even come close... to the things I'm capable of doing to you." Beca purrs slowly. "To your _body_." Her words beginning to fade and Stacie feels Beca's nose brush against the bottom of her jaw and mouth barely skimming the skin on her neck.

This should really be the breaking point for Stacie. Having a vampire centimeters away from her neck, her pulse, whispering threats to that extreme. She should be regretting that she even said she wasn't afraid of Beca-of vampires, because truthfully, she was terrified. Terrified of the possibilities of what they could do to her, how fast they could drain the blood from her body and at how fast.

But she wasn't scared of Beca. And anybody who was witnessing this whole conversation between the two of them probably thinks Stacie is out of her goddamn mind for even talking to a vampire, but something deep down tells her that Beca is harmless.

Especially when it comes to her.

"You won't hurt me." Stacie's voice is weak and the hand placed on her thigh tightens around her bare skin to hide the shakiness, almost to the point where her nails are about to break skin. "I know you won't hurt me." She assures with a little more belief in her tone and then Beca is pulling away from the side of her face and is staring right back into Stacie's eyes and Stacie feels safe.

She also feels the urge to close the remaining distance between them which alone, is utterly and completely nuts due to the fact that one, Stacie just met Beca but already wants to kiss her and two, she is a vampire and already Stacie wants to kiss her. But there is something there, making it so any coherent thought was thrown away, that Stacie's senses are fogged up and everything that would seem crazy vanish, and she finds herself leaning in and the coolness from Beca's lips grazing her's and….

"Beca, what are you doing?"

A sharp hiss drags the both of them out of their intense stare and Stacie has to clear her throat at the realization that she was nearly about to kiss this girl. The both of them jump back and to a reasonable distance when they are greeted by a very stern looking blonde with a scowl on her face and furry burning from her eyes.

Chloe is also there right next to the blonde, holding a bottle of beer and a glass that looks identical to Beca's to which Stacie can confirm its blood and Stacie can't tell if Chloe has the look of worry on her face or is simply amused by this uptight blonde interrupting a very sensual moment Stacie and Beca were just having.

Or the fact that Stacie was just caught red handed almost kissing this brunette and knowing Chloe, she can't wait to tease her all night about it and listen to all the juicy details.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Beca shifts her gaze up to the blonde, clenching her jaw-which is an obvious sign that she isn't grateful for the little interruption and Stacie has to agree. "Aubrey." It seemed like Beca was trying to hide the annoyance in her voice but her expression told them otherwise. "This is Stacie. Stacie, this is Aubrey." She gestures with a nod in between Stacie and the blonde.

Despite her current emotions towards Beca, swimming through her body and flapping around her stomach like a swarm of butterflies, Stacie holds out her hand in front of the blonde, waiting for a shake in return.

"It's nice to meet you." Instead though, the blonde stares at the gesture with the same crusty look on her face and if it wasn't for the fact that she is as well a vampire, Stacie would comment on how ridiculously rude she was being.

But knowing that she is a vampire and certainly capable of the same threats Beca is presented with but would never show towards Stacie, she gulps big and the shaken up feeling is starting to return.

"Don't be rude Aubrey." Beca warns, her voice borderline growl and not that once sexy growl Stacie was just presented with. It was a growl that could make a rabid dog whine with fear and Stacie is back to praying for her safety around this blonde. "Shake her hand."

Stacie didn't even realize her hand is still sticking out until Beca said this.

Aubrey though, ignores Beca's demands and continues to stare and Stacie can pretty much see the steam blowing out from her ears. A slam with a hand on top of the table comes next and it seems like everyone in the bar, including Stacie, jumps at this boisterous noise. " _Aubrey, as your maker I command you to shake Stacie's hand!_ "

Beca doesn't hide the roar that comes from her mouth and almost immediately, Aubrey takes Stacie's hand with a stony look on her face, shaking it lightly before releasing.

Stacie doesn't really know what to think.

Just seconds ago Aubrey was refusing to touch her hand but once Beca says-correction, orders her to do something, she does it in a heartbeat.

And what did Beca mean when she said she was Aubrey's maker?

"Thank you Aubrey. I now release you." Beca's voice eases-as well as Aubrey's facial expression. It seemed like she was just hypnotized and had no control of what she was doing just now. "I'm sorry for the scene I've just caused."

She apologizes, her voice low and she scans the room with the frown. Stacie follows long enough to see everyone's eyes on them, and to see that even Luke is posted up next to a cabinet that Stacie knows for a fact holds a shotgun or two. "We should really get going now."

Before Stacie can argue or even blink, Beca and Aubrey breeze out of the bar-unnoticed with their speed, and the stool next to her is now empty.

"Are you okay?" Luke appears next to her and Chloe, eyes still glued to them from everyone else around the bar.

"Y-yeah." Stacie admits and Luke continues to talk about something else but Stacie isn't really listening; nor really paying attention as her main focus is on the doors of the bar that Beca and Aubrey exited from just seconds ago. She didn't even really get the chance to say goodbye and doesn't know if she would ever see Beca again.

Of course, Beca mentioned a next time when it came to ordering the right blood but how was Stacie suppose to rely on that? With her luck, Beca could have simply just said that for the hell of it, with no intentions to actually step foot in this bar again after tonight.

"Be careful around them you two." Stacie catches the last part of what Luke is saying and she wants to scoff. Roll her eyes at Luke's father demeanor. She doesn't need a dad. She spent all twenty four years of her life without one and clearly, ended up perfectly fine, but she knows he is just looking out for his friends. But what she doesn't know is why she is getting so defensive over Beca? "Vampires still aren't ones to be trusted-"

"How do you know Luke?" Stacie snaps before he could even finish, her voice angry and she couldn't help it. "For what I know, you didn't just spend an hour talking to one so for you to claim that they shouldn't be trusted is just baffling to me."

She knew she was being harsh to Luke; her friend that only cares about her safety, but she couldn't shake the fact that it was Beca he was talking about and if anyone were to talk about her right now Stacie would go bezerk. "I'm sorry." Stacie quickly apologizes when she notices his face beginning to fall with a frown.

"It's okay." He says with a nod. "Just…..be careful." And then leaves to the back of the kitchen, leaving Chloe and Stacie alone at the bar.

Stacie follows his presence until he is out of sight and can't help but feel awful. Luke knows that Stacie loves him like a brother though and of course they're bound for fights here and there.

"Okay. Wow." Chloe says, releasing quite a heavy breath and takes Beca's former seat next to Stacie. "That was crazy. Totes the most interesting thing that has ever happened here I have to say." Stacie snickers at the comment coming from Chloe. Interesting was just an understatement of what just went down. "So you and your friend seem to hit it off I see."

The teasing smirk doesn't go unnoticed by Stacie and it makes her blush at being caught.

"You could say that." And it takes a while but soon, all of the drunken people around them go back to doing whatever nonsense they were doing before, finally leaving Stacie alone to have a conversation. "Seems like you and the blonde with a stick up her ass had a good time as well."

Chloe's mouth gapes and she uses the back of her hand to swat Stacie on the shoulder. "Aubrey." She clarifies and Stacie can't help but roll her eyes. Obviously, the two of them didn't hit it off tonight so Stacie doesn't feel the need to respect her name. "And yes we did…. well until I spilled some beer down my tank top-ungraceful by the way, and she decided to turn all killer vampire and her fangs put a hold on the intimate moment we were having before." Chloe's huffs dramatically with a pouted lip.

Stacie looks down and sees the wet spot in between the redhead's breasts- where also present, was an eyeful of tan, golden skin and an unholy amount cleavage that makes Stacie wonder if Aubrey went all vampire because she was hungry or in fact, horny.

"As I was wiping off the beer, next thing I see is her eyes blacked out like a cat and fang number one and two are staring right back at me." Stacie barks out a laugh next, causing Chloe to cock her head to the side confused.

"She totally wanted to give you a good 'ol vampire motorboat Chlo." She bluntly replies in between laughs.

"She what?!" Chloe beams as her eyes fill with a tint of all sorts of excitement. "You really think so? I mean I know we hit it off and under her strict demeanor is actually a pretty interesting person to get to know. You think I have a chance with her? And how do you know she-"

Stacie soon mutes out the rest of what Chloe is rambling about, not that she doesn't care but simply she has other things stuck on mind at the moment.

Laughing at her friend as she makes her way back over to the other side of the bar, she prays that her shift ends soon because now as she begins to clean up her area, she cannot stop thinking about Beca and when she see her again.

* * *

It doesn't surprise Stacie that she goes into work the next day eager and excited for her night shift as she waits for a familiar brunette to walk in. She hardly has the patience nor attention span to take everyone else's order as she watches the doors to the bar like a hawk.

Luke seems to notice this too and has to back Stacie up on the amount of drink orders she manages to get wrong and apologize to the crowd the bar seems to be losing.

But Stacie doesn't care. What she cares about is that fact that it's almost the end of her night shift and she has yet to see the brunette around and that there is enough to make her heart cramp.

It's been a good amount of time, roughly around twelve hours and that there was enough time Stacie wanted without seeing Beca. Clingy or straight crazy might be some words to describe how she felt like needed Beca's presence this instant or she'd simply combust.

It was honestly pathetic and so not something Stacie was use to but leave it to a tiny brunette vampire to change Stacie completely and make her feel hopeless when she's not around.

Even Chloe seems to be glancing every now and then at the door whenever someone new walks in and Stacie knows the redhead is hoping it's Aubrey but will never openly admit it.

For one, Chloe does not dwell over someone she likes and for the most part gets what she wants. So when she is the one on the other end and desperately wanting to see the girl who has caught her eye from the moment she walked in is embarrassing enough for Chloe and Stacie feels the same way.

It's crazy to think how after one night, these girls already have Stacie and Chloe wrapped around their fingers like a puppet. It wasn't even for Stacie the endless amount of questions she still has for the vampire, though that was a big part of it; especially after hearing what Beca referred to Aubrey last night.

It was simply the fact Stacie just wanted some enjoyable company from someone who actually respects her.

That's really what Stacie wants.

Sadly, she ends that night with a ear full of complaints from her customers, a pocket full of a third amount of tips she usual receives and The presence of Beca nonexistent. She likes to think that Beca got caught up doing other things that were more important. Like vampire stuff or whatever. That's why she couldn't make it in tonight and clearly not the fact that she was now avoiding Stacie. She also didn't exactly tell Stacie she'd be back the _next_ day so maybe tonight was just not her night.

Maybe tomorrow will be her lucky day.

* * *

Turns out, tomorrow wasn't her lucky day, and neither was the next day, or the next day, or the day after that.

It has been a little over a week since Stacie has seen Beca and it was to a point where Stacie was losing hope that the vampire would return. Her brain was telling her that of course a vampire who pretty much outed herself to all of Baton Rouge would hide within the shadows, hoping to keep their entire existence a secret with all the drainers out there ready to drain her blood. She knows what those people can do to vampires and knows how precious 'V' blood is to them. She also knows that Baton Rouge is notorious for drainers so it makes sense how Beca would want to leave the town as soon as possible.

Her heart though, in all its hollowness, wants Beca here. Wants her here right now although the danger in doing so could be life threatening for the brunette. She's seriously being so selfish that it's sickening and would scream that from the rooftops if she were asked to, not that she was proud of it.

But again, she couldn't help it.

"You good?" Chloe comes up behind Stacie, setting down a tray of unfinished food next to the kitchen window.

Stacie stops the mixing she is currently doing for one of her orders and drops the silver mixer on the table. She musters up her best fake smile and turns to Chloe who is liking genuinely worried about her friend.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Stacie lies, quite believable actually if she asked herself.

Chloe though on the other hand, being friends with her for so long doesn't seem to budge as Stacie watches the arms that hang from her side cross above her chest and a raise to her eyebrow shoots up to her hairline. "Seems like someone is having vampire withdrawals."

Stacie wants to lie again, cover it up with something else because that alone sounds stupid die to the fact she has known Beca for a night. Not even twenty four hours. Maybe she doesn't feel good or she's exhausted, but she knows Chloe won't believe a word she says. So, she nods her head faintly and lowers her eyes from Chloe's to hide how weak she feels at the moment.

"She'll be back. Even Aubrey told me she'd come back and I take it that she doesn't lie very often." Chloe says and Stacie lifts her head to see a hopeful grin from her friend. Fuck Chloe for being so Goddamn optimistic.

She offers another nod and a sad smile before Chloe has a tray full of fresh food waiting for her and she's off to deliver it to another table. Stacie returns to making the drink she started, catching Luke in the distance that is as well, serving tables.

"You good?" He mouths from across the bar with his thumb up and then turning down and Stacie knows he is wondering if he has to cover her shift again-which he had to do a lot in the past week so Stacie could get her shit together.

She shakes her head no, the mixture in her hands still shaking and he nods his head back in response. The drink is about finished after shaking it for what feels like years and she walks to the back cabinet to fish out a glass that could hold the drink specifically.

As she struggles to get the one glass up top and of course, is the only one suited for this beverage, she hears the sound of one of the bars stools drag against the wooden floors and she knows she had another customer. "Excuse me."

Stacie hears from behind. "What can I get you?" Still managing to reach for a glass that she is sure Luke will have to help her get, she asks with a huff and sorta out of breath as standing on her tippy toes for this long was a workout by itself. Her attention though wasn't on the new customer and still focused on the mission at hand.

"I'll take a glass of that synthetic blood."

Stacie stops all movements and her body freezes. Did she hear that right? Was her mind playing tricks on her now?

"O negative please."

The voice continues and Stacie knows that voice. Knows for a fact that it's not her mind messing with her. Stacie also knows that only one person in Baton Rouge would order this drink and that person would be the tiny brunette who so happened to be stuck on her mind, every second of every day since they met for about a week.

Her eyes close as she turns around, not wanting to get have false hope when it's not who she is expecting. God, she hopes it wasn't some other vampire that ordered the exact same thing as Beca.

Slowly, Stacie creeps her eyes open from where she stands and is face to face with that insanely killer smirk that is hinting from the corners of this brunette's lips and a pair of dark, cloudy blues that Stacie has been so eagerly waiting to meet again.


	3. Part 3

Stacie is trying to stay the calm collected person she has been raised into for, closing her eyes tight, remembering to take deep and easy breaths from in the nose, out the mouth. So far though, it isn't helping the slightest.

She has never been the girl to be over dramatic and make things out to be so much more than they really are. Cause a scene or pull a boy cries wolf. For example, those twelve year olds that wait outside of a Justin Bieber concert for god knows how long and when they finally see him from the general admission section with dollar store binoculars, they go ape shit.

That isn't Stacie.

She's a mellow person, probably half hippie or something and that doesn't take inconsideration of the one time she smoked pot with a couple people from her college dorms and including Chloe but right now, mellow isn't even in her personal dictionary. In fact, she is a heartbeat away from a heart attack.

And though she is trying to keep her heart set at a reasonable speed, to keep her eyes dry, tear free and in her head and to keep the urge to jump and smoother Beca with hugs, kisses or even slaps to the face simply due to the fact that she had the audacity to leave Stacie's hopes up on her coming back for almost a solid two weeks, there's a push from the back and at one point, Stacie doesn't even care about those things anymore.

She even forgets to breathe as she notices that her chest begins to tighten and suddenly she's exhaling an unholy amount of air that she has been keeping locked inside since the moment she was locked with those dark blue eyes she has missed oh so much.

She hopes that Beca didn't just hear what sound her body just previously produced but there she was, staring into Stacie's soul concerned with worried eyes. "You good?" Stacie seems to hear Beca speak and definitely can see the girl's mouth moving and an amused smirk starting to curve up at the corners of her mouth but everything just sounds blurry. Like she is stuck in a tunnel or she has a bucket of water drowned into her eardrums.

Stacie nods her head, not trusting anything coherent or even English to come out of her mouth at the moment, drops the drink she happened to spend so much time on-but decides it isn't worth it anymore and leaves to go into the kitchen to get Beca's order in hope to regain herself while she's at it.

She searches through the fridge, flipping through all the different types of blood until she reaches the 'O' section (she specially organized the blood so it would be easier for her to find a certain kind, or in other words, Beca's favorite kind) and grabs the bottle with a negative sign before pouring it into a glass and warming it up. The feeling as she punches in the numbers on the microwave is refreshing, a feeling that she has been so eager to experience again ever since she met Beca the first night. She never knew that warming up a cup of blood would bring her so much joy and something that made her so anxious to do again.

Yeah she knows, it's weird. But so is talking to a vampire but that still happened.

Stacie almost doesn't hear the timer go off as she can see Beca sitting at the table, fiddling with her thumbs and nodding her head back and forth to the beat of the music in the background and that picture there Stacie thinks is to be probably the cutest fucking thing she has ever seen. She never took Beca to be into the modern country genre, hillbilly banjo music that you listen to at a steakhouse or a bull riding competition. Maybe the heavy metal Metallica whose audience wears a lot of black but never country.

Then again though, she also didn't expect her to be a blood sucking vampire so, her intentions might need to bend a little.

Grabbing the newly warm liquid, wiping away any excess drops running against the side, she rushes out to the front of the bar and places the glass in front of Beca and nearly faints when she is repaid with a tight lip smirk that is so... _so_ much better than any tip she has ever received before.

"Why thank you." Beca says, grabbing the glass and briefly brushing against Stacie's fingers when doing so and paralyzes Stacie on the spot.

Stacie shakes her head in return, nearly to fast with the pinching pain. "I'll be right back." Is the first sentence Stacie manages to speak to Beca before she is wiping her hands on the nearest rag and power walking over to Luke before letting Beca even respond. She walked through those tables, chairs and waiters so fast, people would think she was a vampire with her amazing amount of speed she just performed.

Luke is talking to an old buddy of his, Bumper, Stacie remembers from school and of course, weekends out around town. Baton Rouge is a people friendly town so you really can't go anywhere without knowing at least somebody. "Luke!" Stacie says, rudely interrupting now that she has the time to think about it-but, doesn't really care because there is way more important things to chat about rather than today's weather, guns and the usual 'guy stuff'. "Hey Bumper." She also adds when she sees him offer a small wave in her direction.

"Damn Stacie. You seem like you just finished a triathlon with how hard you're breathing." Bumper teases and Stacie can't even try to hide how unbelievably winded she currently is. He is though the typical Bumper she has known for seriously commenting on it. Asshole.

Stacie fakes a smile at Bumper and turns her back to him. "Luke I need you to cover my shift." Stacie totally ignores Bumper's jokes and makes her main focus Luke.

"What?" Luke angles his head to the side, confused, like a dog that doesn't really understand what is going on or is greeted with an unknown object "Why?" She really should've been prepared for a battle with Luke. Of course he wasn't just going to take Stacie's shift without asking a shit ton of questions. That'd be too easy and with Luke, nothing is easy.

"Beca is here and I really really really want to hang out with her because who knows when the next time will be." Stacie admits honestly, doesn't beat around the bushes simply because there is no point. "It was a week this time and maybe next, it could be a month or two or even a year before I see her again."

"Beca?" Bumper questions as the name sparked his interest. "Haven't heard you talk about this one before. She new?"

"You can say that." Stacie answers quickly and with a shrug but really only cares about what Luke has to say. "Please?" She begs with her hands intertwined in between each other and a puppy dog pout to her lip-something Chloe taught her and a trick that nobody seems to be able to resist.

Luke hesitates at first, his eyes switching between Beca and Stacie with squinted eyes. Stacie is about to pull out the grand finale and drop to her knees to beg but Luke rolls his eyes before she does so and she knows she has him beat. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Stacie hugs Luke tightly and pulls off her name tag with no hesitation before power walking back over to Beca.

Stacie doesn't say anything when she gets there and instead, grabs Beca's stone cold hand as the brunette is mid drink-unaware that Beca basically chokes at the hurried movement and urges her over to an empty booth in the back of the bar so the two of them could sit down in peace.

"Oh wow." Beca breathes, surprised at Stacie's sudden and hastily actions and fumbles to take a seat at the table where the taller girl directed her towards. "Someone's excited to see me."

"Shut up." Stacie's response comes fast as she takes a seat directly in front of Beca on the other side and there's the bugging itch in her gut that wants her to be angry right now. "Someone and by _someone_ I mean me, didn't expect to wait a whole eternity to be able to see you again." She's harsh with her tone, non intentionally, but can you blame her? Telling someone that you'd be back soon to see them again and actually it turns out to be a whole week later was low-key messed up, especially with Stacie's dying urge to see Beca again for some apparent reason. It was already weird enough.

"I didn't know that you wanted to see me _that_ bad legs." Beca still has that stupid grin on her face, the one that is cocky and amused by Stacie's behavior. Any longer, and it could be stuck there forever. "And plus, it has only been a week, not an eternity, as I'm one who can say they have lived and experienced through a time as long as that." Well, touche Beca. Touche.

Stacie's face settles and the prepared speech to lecture Beca is becoming less important and more irrelevant-even though she was still pretty upset. Now that she thinks about it, the time was only a week, and maybe, just maybe, she overreacted a tad bit. "Still-" Stacie didn't really know how to respond to Beca. How could she make, 'I really just wanted to see your face and if that didn't happen soon, I think I would've died' less dramatic than that? "I-I just missed you-" Stacie softens her eyes and offers a frown. "-that's all."

"I missed you too." Beca admits with a smile and it feels so genuine that Stacie has to take several deep breaths to prevent her from passing out at the words sounding so good coming from Beca mouth. Actually, she wants to hear them again….and again….and maybe, even on repeat twenty four seven. "I got caught up with other stuff and trust me, I'd rather be hanging out with you."

It's those words that make Stacie's heart flutter like a snare drum. Knowing that Beca wanted to be here-be with Stacie, is something that vanishes all the anger held inside her body and once again, she is falling under Beca's charming spell. Her eyes glance down to the blood, noticing that it's basically now empty unlike before where even when Beca left, the glass was still half full. "How is it?" She asks, knowing damn well that the answer is perfect. She specifically got the newest order of O negative blood from the back of the fridge with the latest expiration date read on the bottle. Beca deserved the best and Stacie was going to give her the best.

Beca follows her line of sight down to her drink. "Oh it's delicious." She informs with a smile and a nod to her head. "I would've thought you'd forget about my favorite drink with the time we spent apart."

"Just for future references, I never forget like...anything." Stacie gloats, shrugging her shoulders casually as Beca chuckles at this. "What does it...taste like anyway?" She is almost dying to know, not that she wanted a sip or whatever.

Beca lifts the drink off the table, taking another gulp but this time, savoring the flavor a little longer. "Well…" She smacks her mouth repeatedly after swallowing the liquid, eyes shooting up to ponder and tongue just sneaking past her lips every so often, and a blood red color outlining the skin that traps Stacie back in a whirling trance. "It kinda tastes like…" Another smack to her mouth and Stacie is prepared for a vivid and descriptive explanation of the drink from Beca, hopefully nothing too visual since she has a weak stomach. "-like blood." And then she's left with that.

There's a split moment of silence from Stacie, her just eyeing Beca with her untouched deadpan face and Beca just sitting there with her infamous smirk in all its glory and she's waiting for something else to come next. Maybe not a sarcastic response and an actual description of how the blood tastes but it never comes. Then, Stacie cracks and she is barking into a fit of laughter with an occasional eye roll that is soon joined by Beca. "I meant what does the BLOOD-" Stacie this time made sure to highlight the word with proper pronunciation. "-taste like asshole." She jokes bravely when she decided to fall on such a risky word to describe the vampire. And sarcastic was never a good quality in Stacie's eyes- even though she can muster up some pretty sarcastic comments herself but with other people, she found it a turnoff and highly annoying let alone rude. With Beca though, she found it borderline illegal with how sexy it was.

"See Stacie, I need you to be more clear than that." Beca's smirk never falters and Stacie is mixed between wanting to smack it off or kiss it off. More so the second option if you had to ask her. "And to answer your question, the taste is very...sweet."

"Sweet?" Stacie cocks her head confused. She wasn't expecting sweet. Anything but that actually. She was mostly migrating towards the 'coppery,' rusty, metallic taste she gets when she sucks on a paper cut to stop the bleeding; or when she gets a bloody nose and all the blood streams down the back of her experiences right there with blood was anything but sweet as far as what Stacie can remember.

Beca nods her head in confirmation, taking that Stacie probably didn't expect that answer. "Imagine your favorite dessert as a liquid. The sugar, whip cream if so, the frosting, everything delicious wrapped in one item and transfer that over to us when we drink a cup of blood. It's like being able to perpetually exist off nothing but pies and cakes without any negative bodily repercussion…..obviously." Beca explains, hands lifting the glass up to her mouth and her finishing the last remaining ounce left in it.

Shocked and pretty much mind blown to know this little thing about vampires and blood but feeling like she just learned how to do a rubix cube in less than a minute. "That sounds highly delicious."Stacie gasps, wide eyed and turns down the offer when Beca swipes the point of her finger around the inside of the glass, picking up a layer of thick red and lifting it to meet Stacie's eyes with a small laugh. Beca responds with a shrug and proceeds to lick the blood off her finger while Stacie tries to recoup with herself with a deep exhale."Since your favorite is O negative, I'm assuming all blood types taste different." She asks.

"Depends. Synthetic blood is different. A blood, B, O all have their unique taste but mostly, they are the same. When we are talking about animal blood, human blood and synthetic, they all differ from each other."

"Human?" This stands out to Stacie the most, having her scoot up towards the end of the booth's seats, just enough to keep her butt slightly on but close enough to bump Beca's knees with her's underneath. "You've tried human blood?" Really, Stacie knows that answer to this question. Beca was a vampire for Christ sakes. Of course she has tried human blood but something in her wanted the vampire to admit it herself.

Beca sighs lowering her head, causing Stacie to reach her maximum level of interest.

"Yes I have actually." Stacie can tell Beca is nervous in a way and maybe even embarrassed by the way she hangs her head and how her eyes soften tremendously. "I still do."

Whoa.

"Wait, what?"

Well that was something Stacie really wasn't expecting.

"I'm not proud of it." Beca fumbles with her fingers, taking off a silver ring and sliding it back down in place and repeating this multiple times. "If I had the choice, I'd live off of this blood-" She raises the glass to show and sets it back down. "-even though human blood makes me stronger, faster, makes my skin healthier and hair shiner. Synthetic blood.." She hesitates, "doesn't do that for me and actually, it's pretty gross if we wanna compare the two."

"But you've drank from a human….and still do?" Stacie only really cares about this and not really the taste of different bloods. And though there's a pinch in her gut warning her that what she is about to hear from Beca might change everything, she wants to know why and when was the last time Beca has drank from a human and how frequent she does so. Get her side of the many stories she hears from vampire hunters, google, and the churches that hold signs up from the front chanting, "God hates fangs" and all that other irrelevant bullshit because they aren't the main source.

"Because I'm younger, I don't need to feed as much as a vampire who is much older than I am. I can go weeks, at the most, if I had a proper feeding on a human." Beca explains carefully, noting the facial expressions on Stacie and making sure to not cross the lines.

"So you kill people?" Stacie's voice hitches at this, choking on that one word and really doesn't even want to know what Beca is about to say. "Any human? An innocent human?" God, she feels like she is going to throw up and she feels the knot in her throat tighten in her neck.

"Yes I feed off of humans…" Beca says eventually, after a period of silence and the only noise around them was the other conversations and soft country music blaring from the jukebox at the back of the bar. Beca returns her gaze from her hands up to Stacie's eyes and for a second, she has to hold her breath not to physically crumble at what Beca's dark blue eyes can do to her, especially when they're not their usual strong and deep glaze and more so weak and vulnerable. "But not innocent humans. Not once and never would I lay a hand on someone innocent." Beca assures, her words bold and honest. "I feed off of rapists, robbers, boyfriends who beat their wives or humans that murder other people." The words seem to sting through the vampire's frame, and if possible, Stacie can feel Beca's own anger spreading through her. "That's not an excuse or anything that deserves me of an award…"She swallows thickly, letting her eyes fall once again. "I'm still a _monster_."

"No." Stacie is sure it has been the fastest reply all night. It wasn't the fact that what Beca was referring herself to was untrue-though that was a large part of it, but mostly, it was because Beca seriously believed and had the audacity to compare her to something that was so far from who she actually was and is. "You're not a monster." Stacie wanted to write it in print, to somehow make Beca believe what she was saying was the truth.

"What part of I kill people don't you understand?" Beca retorts, shaking her head in disbelief and Stacie can feel herself getting angrier at the second. "I'm horror wrapped in a human form. The closest thing to the devil one could imagine. I'm not a good person Stacie and I'm not proud of anything that I do but…" She breathes slowly. "-it's a way to please myself in the time being."

"Okay stop right there." Stacie had enough of hearing Beca talk about herself like this. "Yes you kill people, drain them dry of their blood, are immortal and have super sharp fangs that could like….puncture iron if trying to do so. Cool." Beca knits a brow up at this but doesn't hide the snicker that comes with it. "If anything, I think it's insanely sexy and almost to the point where it worries me how much of an effect you have on my sanity let alone hormones." Stacie catches what she says after saying it which is far too late and widens her eyes at the words while a devilish smirk begins perking up on the corners of the vampire's mouth going unnoticed under the bar's lighting. "Oh my god see?" Stacie curses, slapping her face into her hands to hide the embarrassment. "It's like I have no filter when it comes to being with you!"

Beca this time laughs, loud, and as she throws her head back to release such a deep and intoxicating sound, Stacie has time to be mesmerized by the vampire's facial structures and godlike jawline until she is staring once again into those dark blues. "So you think I'm sexy huh?" She challenges with a load of amusement at Stacie's current state and her perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises as doing so.

"Don't flatter yourself." Stacie starts, lips hinting a laugh of her own to break any second but of course, wanting to keep that from Beca but she face is making it impossible to do so. "But seriously-" Her tone becomes serious again. "You're not a monster….far from it actually. There are people out there, human killing, hurting-physically and emotionally, other humans. They're the monsters, not you. If anything, you're making this world a better place."

Beca listens with soft eyes and makes her move to shorten the distance between her and Stacie at the table. Her elbows hover on the table top, arms draped over each other at her chest and scoots closer on the seat. "You think so?"

Stacie, for some odd reason, feels an imaginary tug on the collar of shirt, pulling her closer to Beca until the vampire's words mist across her lips that so happened to be slightly open. They have a stare down, silence around the both of them and if anybody else, Stacie would feel uncomfortable at the amount of eye contact and lack of words but for Beca, she feels cozy in a way. Like she could stare at Beca for the rest of her life with no complaints whatsoever-not that there would be because Beca was seriously a masterpiece given to the world. Whether it was her mysterious eyes that somehow sparkled under the light but at the same time, were dark as night-or every framing structure around her face that was outlined by luscious, flowing brown hair, just falling gently over her shoulders under black leather.

Honestly, it it was a reasonable thing to do and she wouldn't be called out for it being creepy or whatever, Stacie would seriously stare at this vampire every second of everyday for the time left of her life.

"Y-yes." Stacie soon remembers that her and Beca were having an actual conversation and not some seductive stare off in the middle of a country bar. "I don't think you're a monster." Stacie has never said something more honest than what she just said.

"I _think_ …" Beca whispers underneath her breath, close to Stacie's face when leaning in. "...you're keeping something from me that has me dying to find out." Her eyes drift down to Stacie's lips, just for a brief second before connecting again with Stacie's.

Then, there's that tug again and Stacie finds it almost impossible to keep herself from closing the remaining distance. She bites her lip, letting this tug pull her closer to the vampire and she is almost there until they both were forced apart.

"Hey guys." Stacie should really punch the person who is interrupting her time with Beca, her _almost_ kiss, with Beca, but when she sees that it's Chloe, she makes an exception. The redhead bounces on her tippy toes, holding a tray in both her hands and turns to face Beca. "I don't think we've gotten the chance to formally meet." She arranges the food tray to sit in one hand and stretches out the other in front of Beca. "I'm Chloe."

"Beca." Taking the hand out in front, Beca shakes it with a nod.

Stacie smiles at the interaction between the two of them-even though she'd rather it be just her and Beca talking. At least it wasn't such a hassle like it was the first when she first met Aubrey. Speaking of which, where is she?

"It's very nice to meet you Beca!" Chloe chirps and gives a load full of her bubbly personality over to Beca- which probably Stacie notes she isn't that use to, taking by her look of discomfort forming on her face. Suddenly though, Chloe drops the food trays on the table and is taking a seat right next to Stacie before the chance of even warning the vampire whose eyes are wide and on the verge of bursting through their sockets because boy does Stacie know the girl has a mouthful of questions to ask.

"So you're a vampire?" The question isn't as blunt as Stacie was expecting coming from Chloe surprising enough and Beca nods her head but at the same time, eyeing Stacie for help and trying to not be so obvious. "How old are you?" That was Stacie's question to ask but whatever. She'll let Chloe host the interview for now. Really, where the hell was Aubrey so she could take this nosey redhead and get the hell out of here?

Beca clears her throat, sorta like she was nervous and Stacie thought it was adorable. "176." She says under her voice, barely above a whisper and then she is fumbling with her thumbs again, averting her eyes anywhere but Stacie's.

"Oh wow." Chloe's eyes are wide as she takes it all in. "So you are a lot older than Aubrey-"

"Chloe!" Stacie cuts in, realizing that her comment wasn't really the most polite and actually kind of rude.

"No it's fine." Beca reassures with a chuckle of her own and Stacie is met with those intoxicating eyes once again. "I know a number like that isn't something you guys are use to. But to answer your question Chloe, yes, I am a lot older….but if we were still humans, Aubrey would be the elder one." Beca jokes and Stacie was in no way shape or form prepared for that gun shot of a wink coming with this response and has to squeeze the palms of her hands to not tremble into a tiny little pieces.

Managing to do so, Stacie and Chloe's brows knit in unison at the information. "What do you mean?" And then Stacie remembers what Beca mentioned the other night about her being Aubrey's master. The only time someone is referred to a master is if they have a dog-which far from, Aubrey isn't so, what the hell did that mean?

"Aubrey's my progeny." Beca states simply. "I found her in a hospital down in North Carolina as I roamed the United States to keep my identity a secret. The girl was super sick with leukemia at the age of 23 and her parents barely had enough money to pay for the medical bills. Though I was looking for some blood at the time, knowing there was a blood drive held at the hospital that day, Aubrey caught my eye." Stacie seems to smile at this, just a little because of course Beca is the caring, sweet type of vampire that just so happens to swell her heart. "She was weak, sicker the a dog and I'm sure she was more pale than me." She laughs, nothing to loud and it makes Stacie smile grow intensely at the noise. "Aubrey told me about her sickness, how long ago she was diagnosed, the money her parents have been piling on the stacks of bills, how much pain she was physically and mentally in and all I felt was sympathy for her. She knew her sickness was only bound to get worse and that she would rather die than live sick, watching her parents stress over money and if their daughter was going to be able to see another day. I remember her saying something like, at least then if I die they could move on and build their lives back together and the black hole she created." Beca seems to sniffle unnoticingly by Chloe but Stacie can tell from the crack in her voice and the shudders that this is a touchy topic for Beca.

"That's when I told her what I was….a vampire, and suggested the lifestyle I was living for her as well. For her to get back on her feet, feel healthy again and-"

"Start a new life for myself, for my parents-" A voice interrupted from next to Beca. Turning their heads in unison, it was Aubrey standing there, hands crossed at her front, bottom lip snagged between her teeth and she was looking down at the ground. "-for Beca and I." And then she offers a tight lip smile after lifting her head and meeting Beca's gaze and doing the same for Stacie and Chloe. It was a surprising sight to see that's for sure. Stacie is sure a smile wasn't something the blonde did often so seeing an actual upright curve to her mouth was ghastly.

Beca scoots over on the bench, allowing for more space so Aubrey could sit and when she does, the blonde releases a heavy sigh and continues. "Beca's my maker meaning she is the one who turned me. That night at the hospital was my last night as a human before I was turned."

"What happened?" Chloe bites her lip shyly and is highly intrigued by the two vampires. "Like with your parents and the transformation?"

"Well, turning a human requires a drainage of all their blood. In other words, killing them….technically." Aubrey hedges for a moment, looking over to Beca as the vampire agrees with a shake to her head. "So after agreeing to this new life, new life with Beca, she drained every last drop of blood in my body and once the ECG was tracking no beats left, Beca was gone and my parents, sobbed." She squeezes her eyes tight, catching any tears to fall. "They sobbed uncontrollably for hours that Beca saw and told me while I was put in the hospital's mortuary until the funeral director brought me to the chapel for my body to rest there.

"Before the whole bite took place, Aubrey mentioned that she didn't want to wait until her parents held a funeral because that alone is enough money that they don't need to spend." Beca began to chip in to the conversation as Stacie and Chloe were mesmerized by the heart wrenching memory. "I was able to sneak into the chapel undetected and brought Aubrey to where I live to inject her with my blood."

"Where is it that you live?" Stacie politely interrupts to ask.

Beca and Aubrey share a lingering glance between the two of them and Stacie can only wait patiently for a response, if manages to get one that is of course. Returning her eyes back on Stacie, Beca has that look in her eye again that Stacie can sense is nervous and she pretty much thinks Beca is absolutely out of her mind if she thinks anything other than the fact she's a vampire can shock her at this point. She has basically seen and heard it all.

"On South Harrell's road." Beca finally responds with a visible gulp.

"Oh!" Chloe chirps excited and her arms move up onto the table, closer to the two vampires. "Do you live in one of those nice cabins? The forest is like super pretty, first of all but also, the cabins are enormous let alone gorgeous!" Beca laughs a croaky sound and Chloe's excitement seems to fade when she can tell the vampire is low-key making fun of her.

"I have one of the cabins to myself, yes." Beca answers honestly. "But as for where I _live,_ it's a little bit less 'home furnished'-" Her thumbs were then used for air quotes. "-and more a…. Underground type of lifestyle."

Stacie figures Chloe doesn't really know how to respond to this as her back falls back onto the booth's rest with a slump and a slightly gaped mouth to top off her confusion to the reveal. It really shouldn't be much of a surprise finding out that Beca and Aubrey sleep in the ground. They're vampires and obviously do things a little different than humans do. Actually, a lot different. And rather than continuing the awkward silence that fell between them and the vampires, Stacie finds it in herself to break the tension.

"That's nice. It must be pretty roomy." Stacie offers a light laugh and she can see Beca giving the same. "So Aubrey," She then turns her attention to the blonde and gets a smile in return. Still even after barely knowing the vampire, it's a weird sight to see that curving from her the corners of her mouth. "Was the transformation hard? Or I guess, what was it like?"

"The ential time I woke up was scary by itself. Just imagine everything going black and suddenly, you wake up to more darkness but this time, you're buried into soil." Aubrey starts and Stacie can feel Chloe lighten up at the blonde's voice again. She tries not to smile at how moonstruck her friend was but part of her just can't help it. "Beca, being creepy as ever, was waiting for me when I arose from the ground with some heavy duty chains and I barely had the time to even process anything before I was tied up to the nearest tree."

Beca laughs some more. "Newborn's thirst levels are out the roof when they arise from the ground and their abilities are controlled by impulses that can't be controlled. As you were met with Aubrey a week ago, you probably could tell how stubborn and feisty she could be-" Aubrey stops Beca mid sentence with a drop to her mouth offended, when a hand smacks the smaller vampire in the shoulder. Stacie and Chloe as well chuckle at this because let's face it, everything Beca said about the blonde was true though stacie would describe her less stubborn and more… bitchy. Laughing it off, Beca decides to continue. "-and I knew for a fact, any human whose scent was in distance was nowhere near safe when Aubrey became a her to a tree until her hunger calmed down was the best not only for her but for me as I learn to start teaching her the ways of a vampire. Eventually, after force feeding many animals and this lovely bottle of synthetic blood down her throat, Aubrey was able to control her thirst and we sorta just continued living our lives."

"What happened with your parents?" Chloe inquires, bracing an elbow on the table that rests her chin on her hand. "Obviously there would be some talk when a dead girl all of a sudden went missing from the chapel."

"We both don't know what happened right away since my impulses were way too strong to go in distance of a human's but after a while when I was able to control them, a month or so, Beca took me to my childhood house where I saw endless pictures of me around newly built walls and my mom and dad living for once, happy again. Stress and problem free."

"That's sweet." Chloe sniffs noticeably and her smile almost brings her to tears. Of course Chloe is tearing up at the story. When doesn't Chloe cry at something?

But Stacie can admit, it honestly was a beautiful story on how Beca and Aubrey met. Their struggles and what not. There was so much given information that Stacie now had a buck-load of knowledge about these vampires that only one would kill for. It was interesting really. Knowing about the change process, where they sleep, how they live, Beca's life, Aubrey's past life and loads of other things.

Before any of them really knew it, Luke was coming up to the table where they sat for what felt like thirty minutes but in reality-was like three hours-and told them that the bar was closing and he needed some assistance with the register and cleaning. Stacie wanted to punch Luke in the face for interrupting her time with Beca, not that he really had any other choice and Stacie was here working a job in fact, not just having a dinner date with a vampire. And it wasn't the fact that Stacie had to help close but more so the fact that when would be the next time she'd see Beca again? She doesn't think that she could last another week or possibly even longer after the conversations they previously just had.

Now more than ever, she felt a connection with Beca that she couldn't even describe and to be away from the vampire for simply just just a day, twenty four hours, was painful to just imagine let alone, experience.

But then, Beca swears, vampire's honor she jokes with a genuine smile, that her and Aubrey would be back tomorrow and Stacie nerves about never seeing the vampire vanish and what's left in her body when her and Chloe separate from the blonde and Beca is urgency. A feeling that just can't wait until tomorrow night when she can finally see those killer vampire eyes once again.

Stacie and Chloe take the orders from Luke and make their way to the kitchen to see Jesse already cleaning up dishes and decide to take over. He offers a thank you in return and wipes his hands on a dishrag before clocking out on the computer upfront.

The bar for the most part is empty except the typical passed out cowboys in random booths Luke has to carry out. But this time, Bumper is still present and instead of making the effort to leave, he is sitting down at the bar stools, staring at Stacie, suspiciously. She ignores this for the most part due to being use to the glares from Bumper after his confession that he had the hots for her when she first started bartending. Even after having to turn down his several offers for a date, she still till this day catches the boy admiring her from afar.

This time though, Stacie catches the glare a little different than the usual ones she receives from the boy. It makes her feel guilty in a way, like she just committed a crime or has something Bumper wants.

"So that was interesting." Chloe speaks surprised, and hands Stacie the dishes she just scrubbed down and the taller girl breaks her gaze from Bumper put the window to begin drying the newly cleaned plate. "I think she likes you."

The recent dish placed in Stacie's hands slips out into the sink with a loud bang that startles the redhead beside her. Quickly, after her stunned limbs begin to feel sensation again, she grabs the unbroken plate surprisingly and dries it off. "Sorry but what did you say?"

"Oh don't be so oblvious." Chloe stops her cleaning and crosses her arms across her chest, smirking at her friend who was purposely making zero eye contact with the redhead. "That vampire totally has the hots for you." Chloe repeats as she watches Stacie resume cleaning the dirty dishes that weren't being done. "And that's not because I've caught you guys already _twice_ basically a push away from kissing. There is something weird between you two and I'm starting to believe it's sexual tension." Stacie cringes at the use of words and the waggle of Chloe's eyebrows, totally missing the spark that lit up in the redhead. "Shit, I forgot to ask Beca and Aubrey about that!"

And Stacie knows exactly what Chloe is referring to and one hundred percent doesn't want to be present at that conversation when the girl verbally confronts the vampires with her sex question she is dying to get answered. Stacie is able to mute out the rest of Chloe's predictions of what sex with a vampire could be like, hiding the fact that her herself is undeniably a little bit curious but would never admit it to anybody else, and continues her duties so she could finally go home.

She really had to get a grip of this kryptonite Beca seems to have on her body and maybe a good night sleep will do the trick before she sees the vampire tomorrow night.

Hopefully.

* * *

True to her words this time, Beca made a special appearance, along with Aubrey, and visited Stacie and the redhead every night that week and not just once. Conversations were made about school, life, Stacie's job, more unanswered questions about the vampire lifestyle and Stacie couldn't help but feel contempt.

Beca greeted her with the knowledge of her past, how she was changed unintentionally as she was walking through a forest late at night to get home and how her maker decided on abandoning her once she changed-which was why Beca started off on human blood before any other, not knowing the ropes of being a vampire that eventually, she had to control and learn more about. Thankfully, she had other vampire comrades that sadly, aren't around anymore to train her to keep her thirst under control.

People even around them seemed to lose their starstruck behavior and started treating the vampires like normal people and not some blood sucking freaks.

That was though after Stacie and Chloe got hoarded with endless questions and even at one point, an old lady signed them up for a witness protection just for the sake of their safety around the vampires.

People were idiots overall Stacie concluded on.

Also, remember Stacie saying that she was going to figure out why Beca made her act the way she was acting and get her emotions under control? Yeah, that never happened.

She couldn't get over how Beca was making her feel and was this big question mark as to why. Why did her body react this way around this girl and not to any body else she has met throughout her life? How her heart would speed up really fast every time Beca looked at her or simply even brushed her cold skin against her's. Or when the vampire would laugh or point that dangerously sexy smirk in Stacie's direction, making her want to shrivel up into a tiny little ball and roll away. These were all questions Stacie wanted real answers to and not the Chloe Beale response that usually sounded like, "you like this girl" or even worse, "you're falling for a vampire!"

It wasn't until Friday night Stacie was once again greeted by the brunette vampire sitting at the bar, waiting for Stacie to give her the usual that she was on the hunt for some answers. Heating the blood to perfection when Stacie's thumb tested the temperature, she brings the drink out and sets it in front of the brunette.

"I want to take you out." Stacie doesn't even get the chance to speak before Beca blurts this out and it takes her by surprise. Take her out where? There isn't a lot to do in Baton Rouge so she simply can't picture what Beca was offering her to. And when someone asks to take someone else out, doesn't that mean like….a date? Oh god Stacie doesn't even know how her body would react if that was true.

"Umm-" Stacie starts, her brows scrunching together when Beca doesn't clarify. "Take me out?" She needed to know if they were both on the same page or if she was just hoping Beca would ask. "Like a date?" She questions and now that she has the time to think about it, what if Beca just meant like a friendly picnic or take her out in not the dating way. It's almost too embarrassing to even think about now that Stacie is mentally slapping herself as she waits for an answer.

But then, Beca is smiling wide, proud of her courage and is nodding her head that lifts Stacie's assumptions. "Yeah….I mean-" She clears her throat nervously and Stacie thinks it's probably the cutest actions the vampire has done around her since they have met. It shows that even the strongest of humans get nervous when asking someone out and maybe, just maybe, vampires aren't as immortal as they think they are. "-if you want it to be. If not, we can like… just pretend that I didn't say anything and oh god, this is like super awkward."

Stacie doesn't have the strength in her to keep the laugh pent up in her body any longer and by this, it causes Beca to pause her rambles with furrowed brows. After a bit, Stacie gets a hold of her chuckles to respond. "I would love to go on a date with you." Boy would she. She can see the spark go off through Beca's body and if possible, her pale skin lightening up with a glow. "When?"

Beca pulls out her phone to check the time as Stacie keeps it to herself that she is surprised that the girl actually carries a mobile device that isn't out of date and instead, an iPhone looking just like her's. "Now." The vampire answers as she slips the device back into the pocket of her leather jacket.

Stacie at first thinks it's a joke-not only because she is working but for a date, she would like to have the time to get ready and prepare not just go in dry. But as she waits for Beca to say something like she is kidding or whatever, it never comes and Stacie is left to wonder if she is actually being serious. "I just got here." Stacie says, referring to her shift scheduled for tonight. "There is no way Luke will let me go on a Friday night and I can't even ask Chloe because she wasn't scheduled for tonight nor does she know how to make the drinks I can make." Stacie praises as she begins to mix a drink for a customer even though she rather be leaving with Beca.

"I already took care of it." Beca says simply, with a smirk and that alone causes Stacie to freeze. What did that mean? "Yesterday, I had talked to Luke and told him my plans I wanted to do with you and now any second, a guy is going to walk in and take your shift, making you free for the rest of the night." As if on cue, a dark haired boy who Stacie remembers sharing the bartending job with walks in through the swinging bar doors and over to the computer where she can see him clocking in.

"Hey Stace." His name is Tom and the two of them weren't close friends but they have talked a little bit when they were being trained for bartending. "I thought you weren't coming in tonight." He washes his hands before joining her and Beca at the table top.

"I-I...uhh." It's all Stacie can really do or say at this point with her confusion hitting max point. Her eyes switch between Tom and Beca who has a shit eating grin on her face and making no effort to help the situation that she just so happened to not inform Stacie about.

Next is her phone chiming off, and as she receives it from the back counter, she sees Chloe's name appear on the glowing screen.

 **Chloe Beale [8:34pm]** : _**Don't asks questions and come help me get ready! We have two very sexy vampires we need to impress ;)**_

Stacie reads this quietly and of course, Chloe knew before she did. Also, was this a double date with her and Beca and Chloe and Aubrey? "Sorry." She responds finally to Tom when she sees him already taking orders from customers. "I just spaced that my shift was covered for tonight." He offers her a don't worry smile and tells her to enjoy her night off before making the rest of the drinks.

Taking off her name-tag as ignores the smirk coming from the vampire, she walks over to the computer and clocks out-not that she should have from start. As she made the move to twist around, Beca was there already, waiting with Stacie's purse and any other belonging she left in the back.

"So you planned this without informing me first?" Stacie takes everything from Beca with an impressed smile of her own. "Felt pretty confident that I'd say yes?" Stacie knew that whatever Beca were to ask would hands down be a yes, but felt the need to still tease her about it.

Shrugging her shoulders, "I had a hunch." still, her smirk never fading. "Let's go." Then, as she directed Stacie through the bar to get to the exit, she reaches her ice cold hand down to connect with Stacie's warm, intertwining their fingers together and Stacie is sure she wheezes at the touch of Beca's rings touching her knuckles, finger by finger.

Luckily enough, the sound was quiet, to the point where it was barely even audible, making it go unnoticed by Beca as she continued to pull them out of the bar and it leaves Stacie to enjoy the new sensation throbbing through her palm. The hot and cold touches make the connection warm, highly enjoyable and it's something that Stacie could get use to as well as something Stacie prays that there will be more of tonight whenever Beca planned on taking them.

"May I ask where you plan on taking me?" Stacie speaks once they were outside of the bar and walking towards the dirt parking lot, before her mouth drops wide when she is greeted by the beauty itself, a Victory Gunner Motorcycle Beca is so happening to make her way towards.

"I actually have this gig at a club tonight-" Beca reaches the bike, hand still connected with Stacie's until she swings her leg over and straddles the seat.

"There's a club in this town?" Stacie is baffled and she doesn't really know if it's because Beca rides an all black motorcycle that Stacie thinks is the cherry on top of how sexy Beca can possibly get or the fact that Beca is some secret DJ that is also a pretty big factor to her sex appeal.

Beca gracefully flips her hair over her shoulder, showing her pale skin on her neck to shine under the moon's light and grabs a helmet of the handle, handing it over to Stacie whose attention is entranced by the vampire. "It's not the type of club you're thinking about-though there are many similarities. This club is for vampires."

Beca was hesitant when she ended her sentence as her eyes hazed with concern, scared of what Stacie would think when she told her that they were going to a vampire infested facility. It wasn't and didn't seem like the safest place for a heart beating, blood flowing human to take part in but deep inside, Stacie was thrilled. Ecstatic even. She has always wanted to go to a vampire club after reading stories of people experiencing one and not being able to hide the jealousy that came with it. Now, she has the chance to live in the shoes of a vampire and gets to do it with her best friend and a hottie of a vampire for herself.

"I hope that's okay. I totally get if you're uncomfortable with going to one of these. We can do something else if you want-"

"No." Stacie cuts Beca off before she knows it and fumbles with the mask of the helmet when she feels Beca's dark eyes on her. "I wanna go. I just…. wanna change of course." She chuckles and can see Beca's beaming grin reveal itself through the darkness of the night and then she is tucking in her brown locks into a pitch black helmet, throwing the piece over her head and starting the bike with a roar of a rev that vibrates Stacie's core and more specifically, her lower, lower regions.

"Then let's go."


	4. Part 4

**Loving The Dead: Part 4**

"I hope you don't mind riding." Beca watches as Stacie situates herself onto the bike behind her and feels the taller girl's long legs tighten around her waist. Once getting comfortable -after only minimal fumbling around-thanks to Stacie's spider legs- she throws the helmet over her head and wraps her arms around Beca's torso. "I guess I didn't really think this through when you're a good two heads taller than me."

Stacie snickers at this because if anyone would walk out of the bar right now and see an amazon looking woman like Stacie on the back of a bad ass bike that Beca currently operates, twenty bucks says they look ridiculous.

But to say they look ridiculous isn't how Stacie feels though.

The bike is a perfect fit for the both of them, surprisingly, and there's just enough room for her to place her face in the divot of Beca's neck that fits like a puzzle piece. She catches a whiff of Beca's scent every time the wind breezes-smelling something like a mixture between heaven and hell, and the muscles underneath her fingertips begin to tighten with every movement given off by the vampire.

There was nothing ridiculous about this and Stacie even thought it was similar to what paradise would be like.

Also, being this close to the vampire isn't entirely that bad either. Hell, not even close to being bad.

Being off the bike for starters was already something to gape about with the black tires, black metal and pretty much black everything, especially when a sexy vampire like Beca drives it with her sexy leather and what not. But sitting on the metal and feeling the vibration rumble, starting from her toes, twisting her gut in a knot and ending all the way up to her chest was almost enough to make Stacie combust.

She had to focus.

Had to-or else she might end up doing something embarrassing, similar to what she had done the moment Beca kicked the stand up on the bike and began speeding off. She wasn't planning on whimpering the way she did when the bike starts moving but sometimes, it just happens and really, can you blame her?

The drive is silent between the two of them but the silence is peaceful, not awkward really and Stacie takes the time to enjoy the way the cool air skims across her skin and the feeling of Beca's body being molded into her's as she wraps her arms even tighter around the vampire's stomach.

Every once in awhile, Beca cocks her head to the side and even though the mask of her helmet is tinted black, Stacie can see concerned eyes under the shield as she makes sure Stacie is doing okay. Trying to get a grip of her fluttering heart banging against her chest, Stacie assures that she is doing just fine and is actually a lot of fun, having this be her first time ever riding on a motorcycle.

Luke has a bike in his garage that he and his dad have been working on for what seems like ages and still, it's not ready to be driven but when it is, Luke said he'd take Stacie out for a spin after her recent confession of having a biker fetish. Thankfully though and she wouldn't change it for the world, Beca was the first to pop her bike riding cherry.

In the matter of seconds it feels like when Stacie is brought back to reality after drifting off during the drive, she is met with her house and at the moment, it doesn't really process to Stacie as to how Beca knew exactly where she lived without any directions. If anybody else, Stacie would show no hesitation with calling the police for stalking but for Beca, in a weird way, she thinks it's a little romantic. Like some Romeo and Juliet type of way.

"And you know where I live how?" Stacie throws her helmet off before getting off the motorcycle and hands it to Beca who has her's still snug on her head.

As she kicks down the stand on the bike and the motor from the bike slowly fades-except for the occasional clunks from the engine, Beca begins to unblock the chin strap and all that pent up brown locks caged in the helmet were now loosely throw around, side to side in effort to get rid of any helmet hair she might have.

Her hands comes next as her fingers brush through the tangles and Stacie can't help but be hypnotized by the push of Beca's hair and how one person can make a messy hair style like that look so attractive.

"If I told you-" Beca starts, flipping her hair over to one side of her head one more time, just in case the first time didn't have the right effect on Stacie. "-I'd have to kill you." The teasing smirk is there before Stacie can brace herself and she is punched in the gut with the power that came with it.

And it's not the fact that to anybody else it'd come off as a threat and something that shouldn't of turned Stacie on as much as it did but, there was a lot of things that Stacie couldn't control how her body reacts such as Beca as a whole.

Especially when she hopes that Beca's bike isn't the only thing she'd be riding tonight. Dirty, she knows but honestly, she can't help it and nor can her hormones.

Stacie bites her lip under the smile as she watches Beca. "You wanna come in?" She sees Chloe's car parked next to the house and knows her friend is already inside, probably waiting for her and her expertise clothing decisions for their date tonight. When in doubt, ask Stacie Conrad for outfit opinions or anything in the cosmetic area.

"Sure." Beca hops of the bike after hooking her helmet to the bike's handle. Stacie is hesitant at first but soon, a wave of courage hits her out of nowhere and she finds herself moving her hand to tangle with the vampires. Usually, she isn't the one to be worried about initiating hand holding or anything in the affection category but with Beca, all these unknown nerves begin to surface and she all of a sudden feels like a middle school girl experiencing hand holding for the first time in her life.

Beca throws a content smile at Stacie when she taps her fingers against the girl's knuckles as they walk to the door of the Conrad's residence. With her free hand because no way is she detangling from Beca's grip, Stacie pulls the screen door open to her country house and slips out her keys to unlock the door. When she is greeted with an empty house, she takes her first step inside, hand still connected with Beca's until her body to pulled back when the vampire made no effort to follow and kept her ground

Stacie stares at Beca with worried eyes and thinks maybe Beca is regretting coming in. She really hopes that's not the case. "What's the matter?" Her voice is soft, scared to what Beca might say with the visible facial droop and the absent of her hand now.

"It's just-I can't enter without permission." Beca explains, nodding her head into the house. "Forget I'm a vampire?" She points a teasing glare towards the taller girl.

Stacie doesn't catch it at first and wants to just pull Beca into the house to stop her stubbornness but then, she processes what she was saying and is actually glad she didn't end up yanking the vampire in without knowing what the consequences would be. "I guess I forgot." Stacie chuckles embarrassingly. Seriously, it was a 'duh' moment. "Out of all the false myths about vampires, this one just has to be real? What about garlic? And what about silver?" She points down to the several rings wrapped around Beca's dainty fingers as the vampire follows her gaze. "Doesn't seem like those are burning through your flesh or whatever would happen with a real vampire."

Stacie can feel the power of Beca's eye roll and the scoff that came with it. "For your information, I am a real vampire." And Stacie responds something like a "suuurree" under her breath and crosses her arms to lean on the door frame while Beca remains outside of the house on the welcome door mat. "And yes, this one is true. Garlic is irritating, but something we can handle. As far as silver, it fucking burns like hell but only the pure, undiluted silver will do that to us. These-" She lifts up her hands, showing Stacie every silver piece of jewelry on both hands. "-are stainless. Doesn't hurt one bit."

"Interesting." Stacie studies the rings around Beca's fingers. At least now she knew that if something were to happen between the both of them and she wanted to surprise Beca with some nice jewelry, she could still do so without causing the vampire any pain.

Not that she is thinking about any of that right now.

About them dating or what not….

Whatever. She is her own person and if fantasizing about dating a real hot vampire with unimaginable sex is a crime, sue her.

Not that she is…..Dammit!

She shakes her head to get out of her conflicting thoughts, panicking that anytime now she is destined to unfilter her thoughts and soon they all will be out in the open for everyone, especially Beca to hear and that's just something she doesn't need right now.

"Well Beca, please be my guest and come on in." Stacie scoots to the side, allowing room between the entrance and Beca for the vampire to enter.

And when she does, she already begins to feel the imaginary wall in front of her and Beca disappear and all of a sudden, she doesn't feel that force keeping Beca away anymore.

"Thank you." Beca takes a steady step inside, her boots connecting with the house tiles and sighs in relief when her full body is trapped in the middle of homey furnishings and Stacie is closing the door behind her. "Nice place." She compliments, looking around at the pictures of young Stacie on the walls and extra decorations that consists of cases for flowers or hunting trophies.

Stacie wasn't as big on the hunting and redneck life that her parents grew up around but respected it enough to appreciate her mom to keep deer antlers up above the fireplace and bear rugs on the ground.

"Stacie!" A voice yells from the distance but becomes louder as the sounds of running footsteps charge down the wooden stairs next to them.

Beca, being controlled by her animalistic instincts, kinda like a reflex for vampires, snarls at the screeching sound of what sounds like a child and grabs aggressively at Stacie's wrist, pulling her back into her embrace as she jumps in front.

The eager action causes Stacie to squeak high pitched into Beca's frame, wondering why the sudden defense. She turns her head with a threatening smile that she has to bite her lip just to keep the laugh in when she sees Beca's glowing, blinding white eyes, glaring up at the stairs and her fangs newly present until the sight of a young, dark haired girl skips down to hug Stacie's thigh.

It's then Stacie realizes that she hasn't seen Beca's transformation go this far and notes that her eyes are not only the scariest things she has ever seen but also, the most alluring. They are as white as a perfect pearl you'd fine in an ocean, having a sparkling shimmer to their tint and the veins around Beca's eye sockets were dark and visible.

They were beautiful.

Beca _is_ beautiful.

"Did you seriously just hiss at my sister?" Something needed to be said before Stacie fell into the never ending hole Beca's eyes were capable of like an Alice in wonderland shit.

So, Stacie finds it in her to comment at the vampire's reaction and when Beca doesn't respond, retracting her teeth back into her mouth but keeping her animistic scowl towards the stairs where the younger child stood helplessly and innocent, it causes Stacie to release a quiet laugh that is showing way too much amusement with scene.

"You're home!" The younger girl squeals with happiness into Stacie's thigh and turns her head, cheek smushed against the area and eyes wide when she catches Beca's confused stare. "Who is this?" She questions suspiciously when the new intruder has their attention set on her presence.

"Sydney, this is Beca." Stacie greets the two of them, pulling the child off her leg to squat down so she's level with her and points at the vampire with an open hand. "Beca, this is Sydney, my little sister."

Maybe Stacie forgot to mention this before she brought Beca here and probably if doing so would avoid the awkwardness they are experiencing now but really, Stacie seems to forget anything else in her life when she is with the vampire and only really cares about what's right in front of her.

Plus, she thought that her mom would be taking Sydney out for dinner or what not since on a usual Friday night, Stacie is working and they plan food dates without her. Guess a heads up would've been ideal.

Beca's facial appearance seems to soften a bit, her scowl transforming into a relieved and relaxed state, and she copies Stacie's movements and kneels in front of the younger girl.

"Hey Sydney..." Beca seems a little cautious at first, her mouth twisting in that way Stacie has began to notice when the vampire is nervous, and Stacie can tell that being this close to a child wasn't something Beca did often.

Sydney shifts closer to Stacie as Beca does the same but doesn't for one second advert her eyes away from the vampire's glare.

"It's nice to meet you." A courageous action comes from Beca next and she is lifting her hand in front of the younger girl, patiently waiting for a returned shake.

Slowly, after a few glances to the outreached hand, Sydney drops her guard on Stacie's arm and connects her hand with Beca's. Barely even a second after the two of them shake hands, Sydney's eyes widen when she pulls away and turns to Stacie with a deer in headlights look. "Is this the vampire?!"

Stacie curses to herself about ever telling her younger sister about the vampire she met at work but in all honesty, who else was she going to talk to? There was just so much emotions running through her body after the first night with meeting Beca and she knew if she told her mom, chances are she'd be banned from seeing Beca again. Possibly that is.

But with Sydney and knowing her high interest with the creatures themselves after hearing the many presentations and book reports she had done for class, Stacie knew she could tell the girl anything without getting looked down upon or lectured. And actually, she was able to vent and just let her emotions ooze out of her thoughts with no boundaries whatsoever.

Tip, if you need someone to talk to, talk to a ten year old. Chances are, they don't know half the things you'll tell them or they will forget everything you said in about an hour.

"Syd, don't you have homework to do?" Stacie ignores the beaming smile from her sister and tires to find something-literally anything, to get rid of the girl before anything else from her mouth spills.

She ignores the obvious question the girl asked.

"It's Friday Stace. I don't have homework." Sydney scoffs, crossing her arms and Beca smiles at the sass given by the younger girl. "Is she the vampire?" She repeats again and her tone is one that demands an answer. "Your hand is super cold, your skin is boreline pasty white and overall, I just get a vampire vibe around you."

Beca's eyes widen with the girl's choice of vocabulary and knowledge already about smart is this kid and what on earth are they teaching them in school now?

She turns to look at Stacie with a silent plea to help get her out of this situation pronto, but only the taller girl shrugs and mouths a 'sorry' in return, not having any way out of this.

"Uhhh….." She meets the younger girl's eyes that are hungry for an answer and swallows roughly. "Y-yeah. I...am." She breathes staggered and she feels guilty for telling the truth as Sydney's face transforms to a shockingly stunned stare.

Stacie is worried at this point now, not knowing how her sister is going to react and it doesn't help her nerves when Sydney says absolutely nothing in response and instead, just stares at the vampire like some weird freak of nature.

But then, Sydney eye's light up brightly and she sees that beaming grin under the amount of metal in her mouth from her braces and Stacie finally relaxes but prepares for the ocean of questions she knows for a fact her sister has.

"That is so freaking cool!" Beca is taken back by the excitement and doesn't really know what to do or how to react when she begins to be circled by the child like a vulture and its meal as she gets scanned head to toe.

Stacie though, laughs at her sister because of course, she is making Beca feel uncomfortable and she should really stop her, but the look on the vampire's face and how she is holding her breath to figure out a way to react with the occasional flinch when her body is examined is just way too cute for Stacie to interrupt.

So, she watches her sister lift Beca's hair, poke her face around and study every little thing on the vampire's body with a smile.

"Okay Syd, that's enough." Stacie has mercy on the scene when she catches Beca's eyes that are seconds away from bursting out of her skull. "I don't need you scaring Beca away."

It couldn't be more true. She really, really, doesn't need anybody or anything to scare Beca away as she plans on keeping the vampire around for a very long time whether she likes it or not.

"I can't scare away Beca. She is like the most strongest and fastest predator alive Stacie!" Disobeying Stacie's commands, Sydney resumes to inspect the vampire who now has a tight lip smile on her face after the compliments she received. It's just what Stacie's needs with Beca's ego boost. "Go get ready for your date while I hang out with Beca! Chloe is upstairs waiting."

Okay no.

That is literally the last thing Stacie wants-having her younger sister interrogate the dead life out of Beca with her endless amount of vampire questions that have only been locked away since she first learned about the creatures.

But also, she needed to start getting ready for tonight and with Chloe asking for help too, who knows how long that could take. With Beca hanging out with her sister, it'd give her time to dress in peace and sorta surprise Beca in a way with her outfit as well as knowing that the vampire isn't totally bored out of her mind while she waits.

Hanging out with Sydney is guaranteed fun with neither of you running out of questions with the mouth that comes with that girl.

Stacie contemplates for a moment then, she looks to Beca to see what she thinks about the idea and when she does, Beca offers her a small shrug and her head nodding up the stairs to gesture for Stacie to get ready.

Sydney squeals in excitement when Stacie rolls her eyes with a huff and begins to stand up from her current position, knowing damn well she won this argument.

Beca's hand basically get yanked off her torso as she gets dragged away and into the kitchen, leaving Stacie behind to get ready and hoping to god, her ten year old sister doesn't ruin this for her. Last thing she needs is a cock block from her own family member.

* * *

Getting ready for past dates have _never_ been this difficult for Stacie and she has gone on lots of them. Starting her freshman year of high school of course, but something about this date has Stacie running up the walls about and that just isn't a good start.

What she really wanted to know was how is going out with Beca any different from going out with Donald, for example, who was pretty good looking guy compared to the others she usually gets asked out by.

She was calm, eager yes, maybe just a little nervous but _nothing_ , compared to how she is feeling now. She also didn't experience the flapping of something large and annoying in her gut or how her heart felt as if it were about to burst straight through her chest like in the movie Alien.

Makeup was another process with both her and Chloe and something that just wasn't sitting right with Stacie. Does she go with the 'winged' look for her eyes, knowing the eyeliner gives her eyes a more snakey and mysterious glint?

Or does she go with the smokey eye that highlights the color of her eyes to the max under club lights?

These, were all prime examples of obstacles Stacie faced when she was getting ready. The amount of times she straightened her hair was an ungodly amount because there was just that wavy piece on her head that just wouldn't straighten for the life of her and Beca deserved a whole head of straight and luscious hair.

So after a while of tedious work on her appearance, Stacie settled on a black cocktail dress that she never got the chance to wear after buying it for a dance formal during college- which just didn't work out the way she planned.

Luckily, it was still a perfect fit as she remembered when she tried it on in the store and still outlined her long and toned legs to the max-highlighting her calf muscles under her golden tan she has worked so very hard on. There's no such thing as fake and bake with Stacie so her sitting in Louisiana's humidity and hot as tits weather while she tries not to sweat to death is pretty damn impressive enough and something that should be flaunted. The dress has a lacy material up top around the collar- which is comfortable and breezy, along with a sleeveless, tank top style.

When she is pleased with her look and starts putting on black heels to match the outfit, she scans her body in her mirror for anything out of place. Chloe does the same after putting on the outfit Stacie picked out for her which consisted of a similar dark blue dress that runs about mid thigh high, complimenting her pale blue eyes and makes the red mane of loose curls fluorescent in color.

Aubrey was definitely in for a special show tonight and better bring her A game to the plate.

She concludes her outfit with a few sprays of her favorite perfume and do vampires have a favorite smell? Favorite fragrance they prefer? Whatever, Stacie knows that whatever she ends up smelling like will be enough to impress Beca. Why was she trying so hard Jesus?

She walks down the stairs after flipping off the light in her room with Chloe following closely behind until she can see just over the railing on the stairs and into the kitchen where her sister and Beca are sitting.

It seemed like Sydney was seconds away from talking the vampire's ear off but to Beca, it sorta seemed like she was enjoying the conversation. Whatever conversation that was her sister mustered up and that Stacie is praying isn't as bad as she is imagining.

Stacie also notices that Beca changed from what she was previously wearing into a nice pair of black jeggings, a navy blue tank top under her signature leather jacket and curled her hair nicely in perfect rings that fell over her shoulders. It wasn't a big change to the wardrobe but was enough to make Stacie's breathing short circuit. How was it even possible for someone-vampire or not- to look this damn good?

"Is your friend who is going out with Chloe a vampire too?" Stacie hears Sydney ask and can see the younger girl already bouncing with excitement at the very thought of not only one vampire, but two.

She beckons her head for Chloe to come see where she is standing hidden from them on the stairs.

Beca nods her head at the question and there's a bowl of candy corn on the table that she is playing with in between her thumbs since it was both Stacie's and Sydney's favorite candy. "Yeah she is." Beca confirms and instantly Stacie sees her sister's full set of teeth with a beaming grin and her eyebrows shooting up past her hairline. "But, I'm the cooler one." And she winks at the girl that ends up giggling sweetly and Stacie thinks that Beca's modesty is super attractive, especially when she is joking around-though she already knows the vampire is probably the most humble person she has ever met.

"Can you show me your fangs?" Beca's eyes widen at this-hoping what she just said was maybe a joke perhaps while Sydney's stay keen, waiting for an answer.

Stacie almost jumps over the railing to stop Beca from showing Sydney her teeth, not because she thinks they're something not to be shown off. Actually, it's quite the opposite. It was mostly due to the fact that it was too soon for a ten year old to be introduced to such weapons and didn't want Beca to end up scaring her sister in anyway-though her curiosity told her differently.

"Sure." Stacie hears Beca respond and she knows it's too late when she sees the vampire turning her head away from the child, probably transforming her teeth into those razor sharp fangs Stacie was greeted with on night one.

Sydney waits patiently, her excitement seeming to be under control-for now, as she cradles her chin in her hands with her arms leaning on the kitchen table.

But then as Beca turns back around to face Sydney, who was expecting a set of vampire fangs, she instead got two pieces of candy corn placed exactly where Beca's fangs would sprout from and the vampire raising her hands like claws as she was hissing at the younger girl.

Sydney yelped with pure joy as she tried giggling away from the vampire's embrace but only to end up being caught and Beca to place fake bites with her candy fangs all over the girl's body.

"That is adorable Stace." Chloe almost cries at the scene her and Stacie are watching between Sydney and Beca and Stacie almost cries with her. Tears of joy of course. She bites her lip to keep all the tears in and her eyes remain on the vampire and her sister.

In that moment, Stacie feels her whole body tingle with warmth and she can't help the smile that's stretched to her ears as she witnesses what's going on in front of her. There Beca was, a vampire, someone not experienced with humans let alone children, playing with one like she does this on a daily basis.

And just the image of seeing Beca interact with Sydney like she was made Stacie only want to run down the rest of the stairs and kiss Beca until she couldn't be kissed anymore.

Stacie's foot slips down the next set of stairs by accident, and the noise alerts Beca from the kitchen table, stopping everything that she was doing with Sydney wrapped in her arms. Stacie wished that she could've just stayed there the whole night, spying on the vampire as she interacts with her sister and being content but soon, her admiration must end eventually if she still wanted to go on this date.

The vampire smiles warmly at Stacie when they lock eyes and the taller girl's appearance is now in full view for Beca. "Wow, you look…" Beca stumbles over her words, scanning for the right one as she scans her eyes across every piece of skin on Stacie's long frame. "Wonderful…. Amazing." Beca adds in disbelief with a heavy exhale and Stacie notes that this compliment has so much of a different effect on her compared to compliments she received in the past.

"Stacie! I won a bet with Beca!" Sydney's voice is dripping with excitement and pride and Stacie turns to Beca to see if this was true and all the vampire did in response was shrug her shoulders with a defeated smile across her lips. "I bet her she couldn't change her outfit and be back here in under three minutes and it took her exactly four!" Sydney explains and that explains why Beca is dressed differently now.

"Is that true Beca?" Stacie plays along with a surprised gasp as she raises her hand to her chest in disbelief, like what she just heard from her sister was startling to the bone.

"I hate to admit it but... it's true." Beca's shoulders lower and a frown appears on her lips. "I under estimated my vampire speed."

"Still three minutes is quite impressive." Stacie can't help but take Beca's side on the conversation-even though it's her sister on the other side.

"Thanks." There's a slight lisp to Beca's words as she still has the placed candy corn glued to her teeth and Stacie laughs when she points at the pieces, informing the vampire that they're still there and when she pulls them off, some drool comes out with them. Rolling her eyes like Beca is a child, Stacie takes the pieces of candy from Beca's palms and sticks each piece one by one into her mouth and chews quietly with a devilish smirk.

Unintentionally, a sound emits from Beca-somewhere between a low groan and a growl as she watches this small action that had no intentions of having such an effect on the vampire but still, it did. "You look great." Stacie whispers, doesn't exactly know why but she does, and it feels like it's only her and Beca in the kitchen right now. No Chloe, no Sydney, just them and if that were actually the case, she'd probably have no problem with making this conversation a more, 'mature' interaction but disappointingly, that's not the case and kissing Beca like her life depended on it isn't something she wants to show to her sister.

"Thank you." Beca voice is just as low as Stacie's and it makes a shiver slither down the taller girl's spine. "Aubrey's here." Beca announces but her squinted eyes are still eating Stacie's soul whole.

"Let's go!" Chloe's doesn't even give the couple a chance to respond before she is booking it out of the kitchen and then the house.

Stacie tells Sydney to behave as her sister and Beca say their goodbyes. Beca promises to come back to answer every last question the younger girl has,pinky promises with a kiss to seal the deal and it's sincere.

"Your sister is just like you. Beca says once they're out of the kitchen. "Pretty damn smart too."

"She learns from the best." Stacie throws Beca a wink over her shoulder and continues walking.

Beca follows Stacie's lead out of the house and when the both of them step outside, Chloe's basically smothering the blonde vampire with compliments on how she is dressed and all Stacie can do is blink until she knows for sure it's Aubrey who is dressed in a tight pair white skinny jeans, black heels and a cut off dark blue tank top with rhinestones tracing the collar and looking hotter than Stacie has ever seen the vampire before.

"Think they can keep it in their pants long enough until we get to the club?" Beca jokes and pulls Stacie out of her stare on the blonde as Chloe leers across her entire outfit with predatory eyes.

"Probably not." Stacie snorts, knowing Chloe's hormonal chart goes berserk when she is in distance within the blonde vampire and has never really been good at controlling her wants. "I don't know." Stacie snickers when she sees Chloe working her flirting game on the blonde and Aubrey trying her best to keep a composed posture. "But I don't want to be around when they start banging so let's go before things get weird."

* * *

The vampire club doesn't ideally live up to Stacie's expectations and really, just looks like any other club Stacie has been to before. If she were to guess without knowing the truth, she'd say there were no vampires at all by how _normal_ it turns out to be. Stacie has only just seen the outside of the place so far, the line that hooked around the corner with all sorts of people dressed in more of a darker shade than Stacie is used to from her country bar.

There was a lot of leather which isn't much of a surprise after meeting Beca. But also, there's a lot of chains and people practically covered in black inked tattoos where Stacie couldn't even imagine a needle going that close to a certain area on her body.

The bass could be heard from outside of the club as the group of them waited in line and surprisingly enough, there was music that Stacie actually listened to. She was more so expecting some modern music from like a bazillion years ago, or some displeasing techno music that one would listen to if they were having sex with a robot. But being wrong, there was music that was enjoyable.

Things began to become more and more sketchy with Beca and her precautions about the place. She didn't really know what she was getting into at first when they pulled up to the parking lot and when Beca began to list off possibilities of what she might see when she enters the club and tips on how to avoid any oncoming vampire who's trying to pick up a human to pork and probably kill, it started to freak her out a bit.

And yeah, those weren't the most pleasing things to be informed with before going in and even to the point where Stacie reconsidered stepping foot inside this club.

But Beca promised that it isn't as bad as she is making it out to be-even after her warnings on, "don't look them straight in the eyes" or, "don't be freaked out when you see vampires fucking each other on the dancefloor. Here, it's completely normal and actually it's expected." She told Stacie she would have her eyes set on her the entire night wherever she went and vampire's honor, Stacie trusted that nobody in that club would lay a single hand on her.

Human's go figure, have a scent. A very distinct and _very_ delicious scent to certain vampires that aren't trained in the ways like Aubrey and Beca were. They were the vampires who feed off of humans with no remorse and the type of vampires Beca warned Stacie about before they even entered the club.

When Stacie and Chloe stepped foot through those doors, their eyes adjusting to the flashing colorful lights above the fog on the dance floor and entering dangerous territory, it was like they were a showstopper. Despite current conversations, every single damn person in the facility stopped what they were doing to gawk sharply at the two humans now in sight.

"Don't worry." Beca squeezed Stacie's hand for reassurance when she heard the taller girl gulp down a thick swallow out of pure nerves.

Chloe didn't seem to be freaking out as much as Stacie was with all the other vampire's attention when the redhead urged Aubrey onto the dancefloor to dance with her. And being watched like she is now isn't foreign to Stacie whatsoever.

She's been to high school, went to college and experienced horny guys staring at her like a piece of meat. This, should be something she is use to but the thought of what could possibly be going through these vampire's heads, possibly violent thoughts and thoughts that involve Stacie, is just something she couldn't relax about.

Soon though, the tension between Stacie and everyone else around her fades and she feels comfortable again.

"Hey Em." Beca greets a taller brunette behind the bar as they walk up, who is serving drinks to other customers and its reminds Stacie of herself. She also takes in the nickname-probably short for Emily, and figures that this girl and Beca know each other pretty well.

Turning around from her spot, the taller brunette smiles like a child in a candy shop and uses her speed to hug Beca unexpectedly. "Beca hey!" She squeezes and Beca whines adorably at the amount of contact. "It's been awhile since you've been here! How've you been?"

Emily's excitement is contagious and Stacie finds herself mirroring the smile off the girl as she stands awkwardly behind Beca, her presence still unknown until she is met with the other vampires eyes once she separated from the hug with Beca. Emily washes her eyes along Stacie's frame and the corners of her lips curve up into a smirk.

"Seems like you've been doing pretty good though. Who's this?"

"This is Stacie." Beca turns to greet and Stacie flails her hand uncontrollably towards the other brunette and it's hands down the most awkward thing she has done. Damn, she just feels so out of her element at this club.

It's horridly embarrassing.

"It's nice to meet you." Stacie reaches her hand out for a shake and no minutes were wasted before Emily did the same. The two of them share their smiles under the heavy music as they continue to shake hands until Emily gets a whiff of Stacie scent and her eyes broaden by the realization of what is going on.

"I didn't know you were seeing a human." Emily is blunt and quick to say and Stacie can feel her heart speeding up insanely and it isn't in the good way she is used to with Beca.

Why she is scared?She doesn't know because humans come here all the time.

Humans that are simply just curious about vampires and how they live or the humans that just want to get it on with a super hot vampire.

"God, does she smell good too." By looking at Emily and just hearing her words Stacie can see her stomach growling as she leans in to get another whiff.

And it sounds like a compliment but Stacie knows how Emily means by this and it's definitely not a compliment.

"Don't even think about it Legacy." Beca snickers despite Stacie's death grip on her hand as she is sure Emily is about to go full vampire on her and take a bite out of her neck any second. "She's _mine_."

Emily's eyes stay wide as she walks to the other side of the table behind the bar. "You claimed her?" What was Stacie a dog? She feels offended by this comment. "Or is this a bond?"

"No it's not a bond." Beca answers sharply with a hint of annoyance and Stacie tries to figure out what the two vampires mean by this bond and claimed crap but so far, is getting no where. "We haven't discussed any of this yet so I'd appreciate if this conversation is dropped." Her face scrunches at her nose and she flares her nostrils out.

Stacie doesn't want this conversation to end though, since there is still unknown answers she wants to understand but then, Beca is checking her phone and telling Emily that it's time to go on and that she wants her to keep an eye on Stacie while she is performing.

So, Stacie makes a mental note to ask Beca later what she meant by this so called 'claiming'.

Stacie wishes her good luck and before she knows it, she is alone on the floor, watching Beca strut her way over to the mixing tables until she is cueing some songs up and wrapping a pair of headphones around her neck.

Chloe grabs Stacie by the wrist almost immediately when she is separated from the vampire and drags her out to the middle where her, Aubrey and a few other vampires Chloe has already become friends with are dancing to the music blaring through the overhead speakers. It's then Stacie realizes that it's not only good music-really good music but in fact, it's Beca's music they're grinding unconsciously to and bobbing their heads to the baseline of the song.

It's crazy and honestly, Stacie had no idea Beca was that good of a DJ. Not to mention she looked pretty fucking hot up there as well as she turns the dials on the board and nods her head to the beat. She looks so hot that Stacie finds herself not even dancing anymore-not that it mattered since she was basically third wheeling in the dance circle with Aubrey and Chloe anyways and instead, finds herself staring up in awe at the stage Beca was currently standing on.

What she is doing is not as nonchalant as she planned on it being and she knows the whole club is probably wondering what she is watching like a hawk but she can't find it in her to look away.

As if Beca could feel the power of Stacie's eyes, she lifts them from the deck she is playing around with to meet Stacie's daze in the middle of the crowd. A deathly smirk that's painted on her lips when she twists a certain nob and a wink that came with it hits Stacie in her core with full force from the distance and right now, she really wishes Beca's set was done and over with to be honest.

What seemed like years, Beca returns down from the stage after boatloads of compliments about her performance from other people and is face to face with Stacie. The afterglow Beca is sporting is nice, the way her hair is a little frazzled by the head bobbing and how her pupils are dilated from the adrenaline.

"So.." Beca starts, reaching her hand forward to grab Stacie's until their fingers are intertwined snugly. "What did you think?"

Stacie honestly can't think about anything really with the amount of emotions running around through her head that all seem to regard the vampire DJ herself.

What makes it even worse is how Beca has that push of confidence that guides her to stand ridiculously close to Stacie, almost to the point where their fronts are touching. Beca's breath feels like fire as it spreads across her skin slightly and she finds her eyes falling lazy to were her breathing is coming from.

"I'm impressed DJ." She purrs with a wink and it isn't intentional at how flirty her current tone was. It just sort of happened that way.

What also happened that way was how Stacie's gaze felt so gravitated towards Beca's lips that she just couldn't tear them away.

Beca's motions her head around the club. "Seems like we lost Chloe and Aubrey."

Stacie finally breaks away from where she was staring and over to where Beca's eyes met a redhead currently straddling a blonde in a very heated make out session as they sit in the club's lounge.

"Oh wow." Stacie didn't even seem to notice that her friends left the dance floor but she remembers where most of her attention was at the moment and understands why now. "They're really going at it." She comments when from even a distance she can see both of their tongues slipping back and forth between their opened mouths and the hands that grope at the redhead's waist, rocking her steady against her front.

Chloe was never one for PDA Stacie thinks but turns out, a vampire could change that right around in a blink of an eye.

"It's about time honestly." Beca snickers, meeting Stacie's eyes again when they look away from their friends. "The amount of sexual tension was painful to just be around."

"True." Stacie agrees and smiles. She squeezes her hands around Beca's making sure they're still there. "What does that mean for us?"

Really, it could mean all sorts of things. But the one that is poking at Stacie's insides is where her and Beca stand as far friends, or maybe more than that.

She is really hoping that there is more there and it's not only her.

"I don't know." Stacie doesn't know what she is expecting to hear but she knows it wasn't that, and it stings a little-scratch that, a lot, but doesn't show it. "I've been juggling around with these thoughts that seem to keep piling on the more times I spend with you. Thoughts on how I should approach it, what's bugging me to come out and say." Stacie's eyes seem to light up at this as it sounds like there is at least some mutual agreement on where things to head to. "You're the reason why I count my blessings at night."

Stacie's heart starts to hammer against her chest and it's actually pretty annoying now that Stacie thinks about it, how her body reacts to a simple compliment from Beca, or even the faintest of glances because just once, would Stacie like to stay the calm and collected person she has been raised into instead of this gibberish mess the vampire mushes her into.

Things and noises start to mute out around them and it feels like they are alone.

Alone in this empty club with no one in sight, no one to come in between them.

"I can feel it in my chest when I'm around you. A feeling that I haven't once felt throughout my long existence and it's a feeling that tells me you're meant to be in my life forever." Stacie feels like she is about to pass out but knows, by where Beca is and how close she is that if that were to happened, she wouldn't have any worries about falling. "And I know I'm like dead and heartless so that feeling could end up being just a round of bad blood giving me vampire indigestion."

"Shut up." Stacie uses the back of her hand to smack Beca's arm playfully as she releases a small giggle.

"But this whole thing that I feel between us is scary but also, a blessing at the same time and I'm terrified that I'll fuck it up somehow."

"But you can't be scared of something that hasn't even happened yet Beca. You have to have as much faith in you and I do. Yes, this is something totally new to me and never in a million years would I of thought I'd have the hots for a vampire.." Stacie finally speaks her sense.

"Can't blame you though." Beca cuts Stacie off with her wonderful modesty and cocky smirk plastered on her face, earning an eye roll from Stacie in response.

"Whatever. What I'm trying to say is that this should be scary, for both of us, but we shouldn't let that get in the way of how we really feel about each other. Right?" She waits for Beca to nod her head, graciously and hesitant at first. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Permission seemed to be the only thing left in Beca's way because once she heard this exit from Stacie's mouth, it was only seconds until the distance between them was nonexistent and their lips were pressing into each other in a passionate kiss.

Bombs of explosions went off behind Stacie's shut eyelids and her body prickled with a tingles all over, making the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. The kiss was something explainable. The right words not able to describe it the way Stacie would want. Their lips just fit together. A missing puzzle piece to a portrait. Cheesy, but it was true.

They move in sync, slow at first until Stacie's bold swipe of her tongue across Beca's lips spurs Beca's actions as her hands find their way to the taller girl's waist. And because Stacie was a good bit taller than the vampire, her having to lean down even with Beca on her tippy toes made the kiss oh so more enjoyable.

The club and everything around them were long gone out both their thoughts as they fell into a deep coma with the kiss, battling for dominance with their tongues and before Stacie could really get a grip on it, the kiss went from chaste to pretty fucking x-rated.

A moan that slipped pass Stacie's lips broke her away from the kiss, her breathing heavy and lightheaded from the lack of air. She looks down from where her forehead is resting against Beca's and smiles lazy at the vampire's newly added dazed stare.

Soon, Stacie gets bumped in the back by a dancing couple that she can't really tell if they're trying to have sex, or that what the new grinding is and she stumbles into Beca's arms with a giggle. Exhibitionism she guesses isn't a crime in the vampire world.

"I wanna get out of here." She had no idea why she is whispering this to Beca, especially in club, but does so anyway.

A smirk curves its way to Beca's mouth. "Where do you wanna go?" Her arms holding Stacie's waist rock them back a forth on their heels.

"Anywhere." God, and does she really mean _**anywhere**_ , but here.

Space is created from where their foreheads touched and Beca re connects her hands with one of Stacie's. "I have a place." And she pulls the taller girl through the crowd until they reach the exit of the club.

Stacie really hopes that Chloe and Aubrey have a ride home because there is no way she has the patience to wait for them.

* * *

Stacie plans on meeting Beca upstairs in her bedroom after the directions giving to where it was at in her cabin and she should be concerned that Beca is leaving her alone in a setting that isn't exactly her's but then again, she is thanking her lucky stars because it gives her a slight amount of time to recompose herself at the actions that are about to take place. With Beca. Alone, in her cabin, next to a fireplace that Stacie didn't really see until now because really? What was a fire place doing in Beca's bedroom?

And then, it makes sense because it wasn't actually a house but more so a summer cabin look alike that Stacie would usually stay in for summer camps as a child. Though, Beca's place was a Hell of a lot fancier, with her chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, vintage paintings and vases that she can only think of how old they really are and endless amounts of white roses sitting randomly throughout the cabin.

Also, Beca didn't really need a sleeping area after remembering where the vampire actually sleeps so an 'ideal' bedroom, like Stacie's or Chloe's, wasn't necessary in this scenario.

Stacie takes off each heel slowly with a breath of relief when she walks through the front door after dimming the room a tad bit, her senses hit with the aroma of burning wood and some scented candles burning in the distance. She can't pinpoint the exact smell but it's a mixture between pine needles and a sweet cinnamon pie.

There's windows that surround the entire cabin where Stacie walks over to next, and she takes the time to scout the darkness from the night's sky and all the forest's trees sitting under the moon's beaming light.

Crickets and a nearby river or stream can be heard echoing through the forest, bouncing off of stones and flooding the area with never ending chirps and Stacie feels at peace. It was euphonious.

Soon after a while, Stacie then finds herself flipping on the switch to the fireplace after taking off the leather jacket Beca gave to her on their way home since the fire is destined to warm her up in no time. Crackles come instantly with a large flame and it glows into Stacie's eyes as she is captivated by the red and orange waves and how her skin relaxes into a comfortable warmth.

There's a contented sigh at the heat as she situates herself on the blanket next to the fire with her hands bent back, holding up the rest of her body with her legs crossed at the ankles.

The silence is nice.

It was something Stacie never really gets the chance to be acquainted with since she works at a country bar more days than not and is constantly around rednecks yelling complete nonsense and country music blaring under clanks of alcohol bottles the whole night. So yeah, this was nice and something much needed.

Stacie feels herself relaxing under the heat from the fire, warmth starting at her toes then working its way up to her face and soon, she feels her eyes getting too heavy to keep open. It wasn't that she was actually tired because honestly, she is far from it.

But everything around her, the setting, the smells, the scenery, was all so cozy, and it was something Stacie could really get use to after the confirmation of where her and Beca stand.

She almost doesn't realize that she closed her eyes until she hears a soft chuckle on the other side of the room and when she opens them, Beca is standing there, arms crossed at her chest and leaning her upper body on a part of the wall with her steely blue eyes watching Stacie with admiration laced in each blink.

Stacie of course smiles lazy when she sees Beca again, not that she didn't just see the vampire five minutes ago, but that time already apart really did some damage and she weirdly found herself missing Beca's presence.

Stacie doesn't hold back with her glare and letting her eyes scan the vampire's body, noting that she has only a tank top on and her skin that is now in sight sort of sparkles with the fire's glow, like tiny little crystals all over her skin and Stacie thinks she is just so _Goddamn_ perfect that it literally blows her mind every time she is near Beca.

"Words can't even explain your beauty." Beca speaks and it physically hurts Stacie's heart.

And it's not that she couldn't breathe from the start with Beca's presence but now, there was definitely no way of getting a single and smooth breath out of her body anytime soon.

A sexy smirk in confidence leads Beca over to Stacie, who remained in her upright position on her elbows with a lazy-yet flirty smile and a jittery tingle in her stomach she receives when she watches Beca come to her. There's also nerves present as she thinks back to what Chloe had been so desperate to find out, and they begin to eat Stacie alive.

After hearing rumors about a vampire's sex drive and just the whole intimacy given by a single one is scary to Stacie. What if she can't hang-which isn't something that runs through her mind often. Sex is amazing hands down and she enjoys it. A lot. But sex with a vampire? Yeah, that's something that'll open a can of nervous heebie-jeebies directly in her belly.

By the time she gets there, Beca's already on her knees, right by Stacie feet and flips her dark hair to one side of her head before continuing her journey to Stacie's face. When she makes it after squeezing her body in the space Stacie has created for the vampire in between her legs, Stacie can for the first time since she has met the vampire actually _see_ the colors of her eyes. She can see where there are darker patches of blue in Beca's eyes, and how they're almost a cloudy grey color and she can't help but be hypnotized by their beauty.

Stacie is even sure Beca can hear her heart beat, vampire hearing or not as it stammers and becomes faster and faster the closer Beca gets. Those eyes fall to Stacie's slightly skewed lips and she has to snare her bottom lip in effort to keep all the sighing inside.

Not a second wasted, the distance between the both of them is nonexistent and Beca's lips are on her's, soft and even feathered like and oh my God, it feels so much better the second time around she can tell you that.

Beca's lips are cold, stone cold and lifeless, but her's are warm and well, the blood is flowing-and together, mixing ice and fire, brings a whole other level of temperature and boy, is it enjoyable.

She sighs in content;y as one of her hands hook to the back of Beca's neck and allows her thumb to brush against the vampire's jawline back and forth.

It's when she is taken off guard and Beca sneaks her tongue pass her lips, seeking entrance almost immediately when she moans in surprise and feels a cold hand tightening around her ribcage and in the empty spaces of her fingers.

Her reaction to this bold action causes her to unintentionally stiffen the hand around Beca's neck and finds her nails starting to dig into the flesh every drag of Beca's tongue inside her mouth and then a sound erupts through Beca like molten lava, pouring everything into Stacie's mouth for her to savor.

The sound is startling at first and she doesn't know if it was a growl in pure pain or a growl in pure pleasure as it vibrated every last vowel around the inside of her mouth.

But then, the question is answered when the vampire is tilting her head back with Beca's new and much more powerful strokes of her tongue and urging Stacie fully on her back to hover right above.

This time, her other hand find it's way to Beca's side, just under the thin clothing above skin where her fingers now trace along the vampire's ribs and stomach muscles, loving the way her touch has such an effect on the vampire.

Beca moves closer, so impossibly close that their bodies could mold together as one when Beca starts to rock her hips in the space between her legs while both hands are on either side of the taller girl's head, holding her up at an angle and is creating an electrical amount of friction against their fronts.

Usually, herself is the dominant one when kissing is taking place. It's her that controls what comes next and how it is going to be delivered, not the other way around like it is right now with Beca. She's struggling alone with being the submissive in this kiss, wanting to take control and show Beca who really is boss but also, she has no problem with handing over the remote to the vampire and just sit through cruise control as Beca steers the kiss with her tongue.

She has absolutely _**no**_ problem with that.

Beca breaks away from the kiss with a gasp of much needed air and gives her the opportunity to flutter her eyes open. She is greeted with the sight of those blinding white orbits again, above an already flushed face and swollen lips that release a shaky gasp of air to slow her breathing.

She also can see the pointed edges of Beca's newly grown fangs just peeking out the bottom of her upper lip and praises herself with a smile when pointing to them.

"Someone's turned on already." Beca doesn't understand what she means until she reaches her own hand up to meet her mouth where her finger is pointing to and feeling the teeth for herself. "Can't really hide a fang boner." She giggles out of a teasing manner, but Beca's reaction clearly only shows panic, nothing humorous as her eyes quickly stretch wide and she is sitting up from her previous position, away from her embrace .

She doesn't know what really just happened.

They went from a heated kiss that only planned on becoming hotter to Beca backing away from her like she was the plague.

So, she follows Beca's movements until she is back to sitting up straight and is watching the vampire hide her face within her hands, shielding whatever it was from her to see.

"I'm sorry." There's an apology under a almost broken tone from Beca and still, she doesn't understand why. "This is embarrassing." She chuckles on the bright side which makes Stacie feel a little more at ease but still, she can't see Beca's face under her hands. "Just give me a second and I'll change back."

Then, Stacie finally understands what Beca is apologizing for and honestly, she can't believe _**that**_ was the reason for Beca's change in behavior.

"No." Stacie firmly states, shaking her head and Beca's white eyes peek from her covering hand with knitted brows and a whole lot of confusion. She reaches out her hand to pull away the ones covering Beca's face until she is rewarded with both sets of piercing white eyes and two razor sharp fangs that hang delicately above her bottom lip. "Leave them." Demanding this causes Beca to scrunch her nose in disbelief and never really being good with her words, she grazes her thumb along Beca's lip, skimming the pair of fangs with her fingertip to try an explain exactly what she means.

To prove to Beca that she means every last word she says.

Beca eyes glance at the movement of her thumb before locking eyes back with the taller girl, confusion still at bay.

"Stay just the way you are." She cups Beca's face with her hand once she removes her thumb from the vampire's lips and stares deeply into her snowy like eyes. "You're truly _sumptuous_ Beca...no matter what."

The next thing that comes comes next is unexpected when she could've thought Beca was going to start crying but then, there was red, slowly leaking from the corners of Beca's eyes and at first, she panics when she realizes it's blood leaking down and her mouth gapes with concern and just doesn't really know what to do, or if Beca was like dying or something.

"Oh my God, Beca! You're bleeding!" She points to Beca's white eyes that ooze red blood from the corners and begins to stream down one of her cheeks with a thick tear drop.

Beca reaches up her hand to wipe the blood and by doing that, it just ends up smearing it across her cheeks, making it worse.

"What's happening?!" She is appalled at the sight.

It isn't everyday someone cried tears of blood so this was brand new to her.

"Don't worry."

Okay no. Stacie finds it almost impossible not to worry at something like this. Something like this when there is fucking blood running down Beca's eyes and the girl is acting like it's a normal thing that happens all the time.

Beca finishes to clean off the blood with her hands before standing up to walk over to the table where a folded rag was placed. She takes a glance in the wall mirror, making sure there isn't anything smeared around her eyes before resuming her position next to Stacie. She takes a deep breath before continuing since Stacie has a posture that is looking for answers.

"It's called the bleeds." Beca tries to explain, her hands fumbling around as she plays with her knuckles, just above the silver rings. "If a vampire goes a certain amount of time without feeding, blood will start to drain from either our ears-or in my case, eyes."

A stern look is traded after this information, "why aren't you feeding Beca?" Her voice is harsh, like a mom disciplining her child after being caught doing something bad.

But Beca isn't doing anything bad.

Actually, she is just being downright stupid. Stacie doesn't want to be upset with Beca, and she definitely doesn't was to ruin the mood of where previous actions were about to head to but, it's Beca and her health that is at risk.

And Stacie feels protective of that, especially with Beca, so something needs to be said.

Harshly or not.

"Because it feels wrong now. Ever since I met you. I don't want you to look at me as a monster that kills people and though I've been drinking the synthetic blood from the bar, it doesn't satisfy me the same way." Beca lowers her head, embarrassed and sorta like a sad puppy that melts her insides just a bit.

But she can't help but still be a little irritated at the girl. She moves her hand-ignoring her anger- to find Beca's and connects their fingers together, throwing a small smile at the vampire.

"I already told you and I'll tell you again, I don't think you're a monster Beca. It's your nature to feed off of blood, just like it's a lion's nature to feed off of antelope or a spider's nature to feed off of a fly. You can't control your cravings and I don't want to be the reason why you aren't as healthy as you were before."

She lifts Beca's hand to place a ghosting kiss over the vampire's knuckles, chill silver from her rings freezing her lips on contact while Beca watches with loving and glowing white eyes. "Don't change who you are to impress me because Beca, I already love everything about you. Blood sucker to super hot DJ to totally adorable nerd that makes being awkward insanely cute." Beca snickers at this and of course rolls her eyes at the mention of cute.

The genuine smile she receives from Beca hits her with a jolt of some sort in her gut and then, she is pulling the vampire in close until their lips meet again.

Her eyes slip shut at the contact as her stomach churns every time Beca slides her tongue against her's, and she can feel the new set of teeth scrape against her mouth when she decides to do the same. She can tell Beca wants to assume their previous position before being interrupted but that right there isn't exactly what she wants right now.

No, instead, she uses her hand cupping Beca's cheek to push at the vampire's shoulder gently so she is rotating her body and they're now switching positions near the fireplace. Her long legs straddle Beca's waist at the new position and she is now the one dipping down and taking over the hot and heavy kisses she is pressing to Beca's lips. Her dominance triggers something in the vampire, something dangerously carnal and vicious hands grip against her hips where she knows are going to be marks tomorrow.

The kiss went from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds when she feels teeth tugging at her bottom lip, sucking, licking, biting, everything, and in just a swift motion of her tongue tasting her own lips, she can't taste a metallic ting, and she knows she is bleeding.

It doesn't process to her at first that it's legit blood that's spilling from her lips and seriously, she should be feeling a stingy pain where Beca's fang tore through her skin.

But it doesn't hurt.

Not even in the slightest bit and soon even, there's no blood at all as Beca's mouth and tongue lick the area dry with a more gentle tug until it's stretched as far as it could and Beca is thundering a low moan with her blood covering Beca's taste buds.

Tender kisses ghost over the injured area and Stacie knows by the sweet reminder that Beca didn't purposely mean to hurt her.

This goes one for a while, Beca's hands seeming to not find a comfortable place on her hips as they touch over every inch in her reach while her hands cradle the vampire's neck in between her palms.

And this is nice, kissing Beca is and will always be real fucking nice but, she needs _more_. Her body needs more and soon after battling her wants, she pulls away from the heated kiss to stand up above Beca and starts to strip off her black dress she has been so eager to take off the entire night.

She can feel Beca's eyes from where she is laying, rake up her body and she decides that since that's the case, why not tease a little?

Slowly, one strap at a time, she pulls the dress off her shoulder until a lacy black bra is in sight from the top up and stops for a second, making sure she has Beca's full attention. When she does, seeing those intoxicating pearly whites studying every single move without so much of a blink, she pulls the rest of the dress off until it falls noiseless to the floor where Beca's feet are sprawled out.

Beca eyes remain glued to her body and she can physically see the vampire shudder with the amount of bare skin now in grabbing distance. "You like what you see Dracula?" The nickname is out of the blue but she thinks it's adorable-though Beca might not feel the same way as she cocks her head in disgust.

She has to remember using that from now on.

She makes sure to twist her body, giving Beca a perfect angle of each asset on her body and loves the throaty growl she is rewarded with as a response from the vampire when her backside is displayed under a framing black thong that focuses on the plumpness of her ass. Her hands float all over her torso until she reaches her covered breasts and gives them a quick squeeze before wrapping her arms around to unhook her bra and letting the material slip down her arms while Beca watches with impatient eyes before the piece joins her dress on the floor.

Maybe this was something she should've done from the beginning, teasing Beca like a show as her fists squeeze into the skin of her palms and nails are threatening to break through skin. Because, she fucking _loved_ every single way Beca would stare at her as it showed how physically painful it is watching something she couldn't touch. Like a painting in a fancy museum that was only up for display.

It was absolutely great feeling in power of the situation- that was until Beca had enough and used her vampire speed to hastily throw her onto the floor and once again, she was pinned under the smaller brunette as Beca doesn't waste a second before attaching her mouth to her neck, feeling the rapid beat of her pulse throb against Beca's lips.

Beca's fangs drag against her skin when she feels the brunette gravitating lower down her body and it's a pain that is indescribable. It hurts like Hell and is probably leaving a long slit of a mark across her collarbone,which no doubt should be bleeding but, it's a pain that causes her to whimper in pleasure.

Wanting more. Oh, so much _**more**_. Especially when her nipple gets replaced in between Beca's lips and she starts circling the hardening numb with her tongue, allowing her teeth to gnaw on the skin around her breast.

And with her hand, she settles in Beca's luscious hair, clutching brown through her fingers every lick of her tongue against her chest and is just a writhing mess under Beca's mouth that by the second, she can feel her brain short circuiting into a pile of mush and she really needs to feel more before she literally explodes by the vampire's touch.

As if Beca could read her mind, Beca retracts her mouth from her nipple, placing another soft kiss on her bruising lips before hooking Beca's fingers on the sides of her underwear, pulling off the last barrier in the way from her most needed place and gently slides it down her legs in a swift motion.

Once off, Beca at first doesn't make a move. Not even a muscle flinches, like she is paralyzed or simply frozen in place.

Instead, Beca treasures her, as she should be, and scans her body from head to toe and it's pure torture to herself as she feels the trembles under Beca's burning stare. But it's then, just something about this kind of makes her feel insecure, weirdly, and she scrambles to hide her naked body with literally anything in sight.

And knowing herself, she is absolutely _not_ insecure about her body and is proud of her hard work over her toned muscles and smooth skin.

But now, she can't be proud and is feeling a heavy weight of shyness, wanting nothing but to shrivel up into a tiny little ball and roll away.

When she tries to shift her body, in hope of covering up her nude form and away from Beca's hungry eyes, she get's stopped, and Beca is looking down at her with a safe and a secure glare that brings her back to feeling comfortable again.

Comfortable around Beca while fingers graze over every inch of her skin.

She drops her hands covering her chest to her sides, allowing everything to be visible and feeling the warmth from the fire tickle against her body's surface.

"God, you're beautiful."

She hears this a lot from Beca.

Probably almost every day when she sees her and it doesn't matter if she is dressed fancy like tonight at the club-or when she as ketchup squirted across an apron over her work clothes, she knows that every time Beca means it. Nowhere in her voice makes her believe that Beca is lying, just like right now where she can see the sincerity oozing from Beca's words and the genuine glint shining from Beca's eyes.

She feels at peace.

She hooks a single finger under Beca's chin, bringing the vampite in again to close the distance with a handful of sweet pecks before fumbling her hands underneath the tank top Beca still has on.

Feeling that Beca is a little over dressed, she reaches under to snag her thumbs under the hem of Beca's tank top and feels her chilled stomach muscles flinch against her fingertips when she pulls the piece of clothing up and over her head.

Already, Beca's body has her at a lost for words and she isn't even nearly as naked as she is. Her eyes settle to sit at the exposed cleavage a matching navy blue bra pushes up towards her view and being this close to Beca's skin with the fire burning next to them, shimmering the paleness and she thinks the vampire is an actual, real life gem.

She has to see for herself as fingertips skim down Beca's torso until there is pressing contact and Beca is ghosting soft kisses down the crevice of her chest, just along her sternum and to every beat of her own heart.

And though it's still skin to skin contact, she still finds herself pulling Beca closer.

"I never met someone like you that valued me enough to have me stay.." Beca places another tender kiss just above her navel, Beca's words leaving goosebumps along her skin.

She also can't keep in the whimper that comes along with the sweet words and finds her sounds out in the open for Beca to hear and the silence around them to hear.

"And I feel so undeniably _lucky_ to have met you." And another kiss gets placed -this time just under her navel while hands find their way to Beca's hair, combing the area in between her fingers and letting her eyes fall shut when it becomes unbearable to keep them open any longer.

Her breathing is becoming laboured and hitched as her upper body rolls into a swift motion under Beca's lips, back curving in a perfect 'c' shape off the ground.

Beca's mouth is just about to descend lower to the much needed area between her legs but suddenly, her eyes snap open and stops the vampire from going any lower.

"Wait." Beca brows furrow at this interruption and it definitely wasn't something that was easy for her to do herself, so to say. But it's something that she wants to happen.

"Feed off me." She says simply, no pauses, no hiccups, no stutters in her voice as she demands this from the vampire, who looks as if she is speaking an entirely new language.

"What?" Beca's face is blank and the way her mouth slightly falls open is one that makes her want to kiss shut.

But she tosses that to the side when at the memory there are more important things to discuss.

"I want you to feed off me." She says with just as much sincerity as before and there is no way Beca didn't understand her this time. Her voice though is a little shaky, a little out of breath. "I want this bond with you Beca. Jesus, I've wanted it since the first moment I laid eyes on you."

She can see a shift in Beca's eyes, her transformed orbits and if she was guessing, the vampire would be blushing-if that was even possible. She believes that it is and just sticks with it because she is washed away with how ridiculously adorable Beca is with her reddening cheeks and shy smile forming on her lips.

"Are you sure?" Beca's eyes study anything on her body that shows any hint of why she wouldn't want this, but finds none.

"God _**yes**_." She is sure it's the quickest she has ever replied to someone and it's almost a pleading cry when she does so. "I've _never_ been so sure about anything in my _entire_ life."

Silence forms around the two of them, a strong static noise along with a few shared breaths from both of them. There's also crickets on the balcony outside chirping and the crackling of the firewood in the fire that surrounds them with noise. Then, without responding with an answer, Beca is continuing her journey down her slim body and spreading apart her legs to settle on her stomach, trailing kisses with a lot more suction along the inside of her thigh.

Her head falls violently back down into the blanket underneath as it becomes too heavy to keep up. Her eyelids fall back down instinctively at the warm and wet feeling of Beca's mouth sucking hard against her raw flesh with an occasional tongue swipe to massage the area where there's no denying that there will be tons of red and purple bruises leftover in the morning.

"Beca.." It's a strained cry she had to fight out of her body when she feels the vampire floating lower and lower to her throbbing core.

Any thought of forming a coherent sentence is out the door now when Beca does that duel thing that no doubt had to be mastered with her tongue and mouth. Breathing becomes harder, tedious, and she almost feels like she is gasping for just a single ounce of air, lungs twisting into several knots.

"I _need..._ you Beca." And her demand is breathless, pained, and she feels a hiding smirk for the vampire across the inner part of her thigh where lips brush kisses all over.

She is about to comment on Beca's obvious enjoyment of teasing her but the words are sucked right out of her mouth like a vacuum when Beca gives her intensely wet folds a feather like stroke with her tongue before repeating the movement over and over again, leaving her a shuddering mess with hands clutching Beca's hair until one moves up to grope at her chest.

The sensation is automatically heightened as she pinches her nipples in between her thumbs, falling in a rhythmic dance with Beca's tongue as it flicks back and forth around her sensitive nub.

Her moans are now unfiltered as she breathes them out every breath as they rumble the inside of her chest with no restraint. Hips under Beca's grip fall in sync with Beca's tongue in hope for more contact that has her desperate for more and she uses every muscle in her body to keep her brain from bursting.

It's something she has never felt with someone before. Right now, with Beca, it feels like the first time she has ever had sex.

Like she was a virgin all over again and all that tolerance she built from the past is dissolved to nothing by every trace of Beca's tongue.

Her body feels like it's being electrocuted by a barbed fence and embarrassing is an understatement when she admits that never, has she been this close to coming undone like she is right now. The sensations Beca's movements were flooding through her body were driving her up a wall.

And fast.

A throaty moan delivers from Beca's mouth when she hears the glorious sounds emitting from her hanging jaw, and with the vibrations bouncing off Beca's lips and onto her's, the new feeling had her swearing an ungodly amount of words that she wouldn't even say within distance of her grandmother. They were filthy, but Stacie couldn't help it.

She also couldn't help the tightening force from her hand still wrapped in Beca's tangled hair now, and knew from her strength and how her knuckles are forming to a ghostly white color that she was probably hurting the vampire.

But again, she couldn't control anything that she is doing and her body felt like it was on fire. That little pieces of ember from the fireplace was dropped down into the pit of her stomach and was boiling by the second with building pressure.

Slyly, Beca removed one of her hands that were keeping her hips in place on the ground, unnoticed, and moved her fingers down until she coated at least two of her digits in the juices that were already layering a thin shimmer over Beca's tongue and stuck them inside the taller girl's wet and heated core, feeling the walls almost instantly tightening.

It not only surprised herself at the added sensation but also, gave her that little extra push unleash a few dozen incoherent whines that make absolutely no sense as she screams them up to the cabin's ceiling. Beca though, uses her gift of speed to pump violently in and out of her burning center as they met a smooth rhythm with the swiping of her tongue.

By the heightened moans exiting from her body, knowing she is seconds away from unfolding, she feels Beca remove her mouth and blanket her lips back over the skin of her inner thigh to wait. The absence of her mouth is greatly missed but almost immediately, a thumb takes its place with rubbing soft circles over her clit, leaving her breaths to rattle through shaking moans that come from somewhere deep inside her chest.

"God Beca!" She is being loud. She knows and is thanking her lucky stars that Beca's cabin is in the middle of nowhere.

That alone though is weird to her because she was one to never be precisely vocal during sex.

Maybe a few groans here and there that were somewhat louder in volume when she reached climax but never a scream like she just did now and plans on doing again, and again.

Kisses caress the inner place on her thigh, soothing her as she squirms her rocking hips faster into Beca's fingers to meet a synced pace. " _Cum_ for me, Stacie." Beca's voice purrs husky in a low and seductive tone that has done some damage on her already as it puddles pressure deep in her gut. "I've got you."

And it was like she is being controlled by the vampire because soon, arching her entire back off the ground with a breathless silent scream that has the veins in her neck almost bursting out, she feels her legs trembling murderously around Beca's head when all the air in her body gets sucked right from her chest and she is seeing straight stars.

It felt like her climax lasted hours, a series of unending sparks jolting through her body as every muscle clenches violently with Beca's easing movements.

And when she feels her high coming to an end finally, she feels those two sets of fangs sink into her inner thigh and she's off with another powerful orgasm that caused her to release a sharp scream of agony.

After everything, she actually forgot about her wants with Beca and the first reaction when she feels her leg being punctured by Beca's teeth is terrifying. Taking her by total surprise.

And it fucking hurts like a bitch at first, but the burning transforms quickly into something too satisfying to even describe, and it leaves her to not be able to conquer up the slightest noise as it feels like her voice disappeared when she can feel the blood through her body circulate into Beca's mouth.

Unable to watch, she slams back down into the ground, sealing her eyes shut as she feels the throbbing pump through her leg. What she was experiencing overall isn't something she hasn't felt before.

In the past, she has gotten her blood drained, participated in a few blood drives. The throbbing isn't new and is actually uncomfortable when it flowed through her arm and into a bag hanging next to her.

During that time she was donating, she hated every second of it. But with all the similarities of then and now, she is hit with a whole new experience and is loving every last second of it.

Disappointingly, it doesn't last long, probably because Beca doesn't want to get too ahead of herself and drain way too much blood from her when she's not able to control her thirst. She can feel Beca doing something to where the bite took place, something that she couldn't see from where she was lying and can't find it in her to open her eyes to try harder as she feels tremendously weak at the moment but at the same time, like she could float away by the string of pure bliss.

"Oh my God." She is surprised that she can even speak right now. Her voice is low, raspy and even a little hoarse but still, it surprises her.

She lifts her hand that was still clenching Beca's hair from where she was in between her thighs and settles to drape it over her sealed eyes with a few strangled huffs of air. She can feel Beca's body floating up her lifeless figure, kissing a trail back up her stomach until Beca seals attached winded pants with a passionate kiss.

She almost gets off again by the mixture of juice layering Beca's tongue and metallic blood; her juices and blood, and it should be repulsive to taste these things off of Beca's lips, but it's not.

It's pure enjoyable and delicious, simply leaving her to crave more.

Pulling away from the kiss as she licks her lips, savoring the sweet taste, arms sneak under her neck so she is pulled in close to the vampire's side. Fingers tickle along the line of her spine and she nuzzles her face over Beca's chest where she hums tiredly.

"How do you feel?" Beca's voice is low and concerned and she feels a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She doesn't really know how to answer because right now, she feels a lot of things. Like she can still feel the muscles in her legs still spasming over the two very intense orgasms Beca has granted to her body and is sure the shaking will never fade 's the warm feeling that is stronger than everything else really but she doesn't know what it means.

And then, there's a feeling of exhaustion as she feels like the life has just been sucked right out of her.

"I honestly.." She starts with a whisper but is at a loss of words. Back to the question on how it would be to have sex with a vampire? Yeah, it's fucking _**mind blowing**_ now that she has the chance to understand.

If only Chloe was here so she could tell her the truth.

And maybe brag.

Her eyes still remain shut but her hands moving to draw patterns along Beca's cold ribcage and notes that there isn't a flinch of movement where a heart should be beating. It's strange at first because Beca is still breathing and she feels her stomach rise and fall in a pattern under her arm.

Why does she still breathe when technically she doesn't need to?

"It's uncomfortable." Beca speaks suddenly, and this causes her to flutter her eyes open and raise her head from the current position to see that Beca has transformed back into her normal form with her steely blue eyes staring down.

Beca's fangs are gone but there is blood layering the inner parts of her lips and out the corners of her mouth and it replays everything over again in her head. She shakes the images away and tries to focus on what Beca is trying to say.

"It's uncomfortable not breathing." Beca answers in depth when she doesn't make the effort in understanding what Beca meant and knits her brows together.

She then grasps on the conclusion that Beca seriously just read her thoughts moments ago. "H-how…" Her disbelief is interrupted when Beca's mouth curves into a smile.

"We became bonded when we shared blood through our kiss." Beca explains, smile never fading and it has the power to swoon her and it's then when she realizes that she never asked what Emily and Beca meant when they talked about a vampire/human bond-not that she needs to now since she can basically _**feel**_ the bond between her and Beca.

She doesn't remember Beca bleeding during that moment. She is sure it was only her blood she tasted-though something about the zing made her body feel extra tingly. Tingly as in she felt this supernatural wave crush over her insides.

"And when I drank from you. We have this connection now."

"Is that why I feel so…" She stops, finding the right word to describe what she means. "Safe with you?" She licks her lips sluggish and lazy, her eyelids becoming heavier every blink. "And why I swear I feel like I'm in your body right now, feeling ever possible thing you feel through my body." Beca smiles, and she thinks she can feel it too. That's how peculiar it seems.

Beca hums as an answer, her other hand brushing a strand of hair behind her ear that causes Stacie to flutter her eyes shut again. She moves her head back down to rest against the vampire's shoulder and feels the exhaustion starting to take over.

"It truly is an unique feeling." She breathes a chuckle, not because it was funny but simply because it was true. So true it didn't even make sense. "Go to sleep." That's literally the last thing she wants to do right now but so far, her body is winning as sounds around her start to fade and become distant.

"But I didn't get to..." She mumbles quietly, tone laced with sleep and she feels guilty all of a sudden, selfish. There she is, moments away from a slumber without even _touching_ Beca. Seeing the vampire the way see has be dreaming for for weeks now.

She couldn't let that happen. No matter how tough of a fight it was to simply just open her eyes.

"You've pleased me in more ways than one Stacie. Any more and I'm sure I'd never live to see another day." Beca drops another kiss to the top of Stacie's head and let's her lips linger there for a while.

She bites her bottom lip in the hope of staying awake to enjoy this moment but can feel her drifting off into darkness that weighs over her like a ton of bricks. "Call me crazy for admitting this so soon but-" She hears Beca snicker and swears she feels the vampire's nonexistent heart pound against her chest. "-I think I love you." Beca exhales slowly and wait.

Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"No." Beca has a firm grip on her tone. "I _**know**_ I love you." Beca repeats and Stacie really wishes she isn't so pathetically tired right now to show some emotion because right now, she feel likes her body is going to blow up with all of them being pent up inside.

A fuzzy itch radiates through her veins and for some reason she not only knows Beca is telling the truth but can physically _**feel**_ the intensity of the earnestness. And she can't help but feel the exact way about the vampire and is sure she always has.

She opens her mouth to reply and is sure a pile of just noises comes out as she tries to form a proper sentence.

"You don't have to say anything." Stacie can't see the cheesy smile on Beca's face with her own eyes but damn well can hear it with her ears as it stretches across the top of her hair. "I know exactly how you feel. Now go to sleep."

Despite her stubbornness she has been fighting the entire time as she is battles back and forth against a thick blanket of exhaustion-Beca not making it any easier as she holds her close with her fingers grazing slowly over her back muscles- she finally crumbles under the strength and is falling into a deep and peaceful slumber in the vampire's arms.

* * *

The morning sun wakes Stacie up when it blares through the windows around the living room and burns into the girl's closed eyelids. She creeps them open slowly, trying to not be blinded by the light and notes that maybe the whole glass cabin is only pretty at night because she right now can't see for the life of her.

Once her eyes adjust to the brightness, she shifts her body under a blanket and few pillows that Beca must have gotten for her after she fell asleep last night. Appreciating that she has no kinks in her neck after sleeping on the floor, she moves her back to lean up against the turn off fireplace.

She expected some soreness after the events that took place last night, especially after sleeping on a rock hard floor. Maybe some bruises, cuts on her back even though she can't see them and possibly even a pinched muscle.

But as she fully wakes up-and yes she has many….. _many_ bruises that are scattered along her skin, it doesn't hurt. She doesn't hurt.

And truthfully, she feels the best she ever has, invincible, or she can walk on water or something.

And if Chloe were to see her right now, having a phenomenal, 'sensing when your best friend got laid' radar, she knows for sure she wouldn't be able to cover up the glow that she knows her skin is glistening with.

Even with the memory of where Beca bit her has no mark. No scratches or fang punctures and she sits there to wonder how on earth is that possible?

She traces the few marks she can see on her skin with her fingertips, around her inner thigh, the top of her still very nude chest and feels all the ecstasy again from the night. Feeling Beca's mouth over her body, her lips scraping every inch of skin she had exposed and it's blissful.

Something she hopes to repeat more than once rather than just having the memories.

This was probably the best she has ever woken up but there was something missing. Something that is keeping this morning from being perfect.

Where is Beca? She could feel her but as for her presence, she is absent.

She glances around the empty cabin room for the vampire but ends up finding no one. She does though find a piece of paper sitting next to her, written in fancy cursive and she knows it's from Beca because, who the hell writes in cursive anymore?

Picking up the paper, she begins to read the note.

_I've seen a lot of jaw dropping things throughout my life Conrad but trust me when I tell you this. You're absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on when you sleep. And it's not because your nose twitches every once in awhile or the adorable nonsense you mumble with your sleep filled voice-though that is a big portion of why. And actually now while I write this, it sounds pretty fucking creepy that I just spent the whole night staring at you while you're basically unconscious….._

She lets out a sweet yet sleepy chuckle when she reads this, picturing Beca being disgusted by her actions and thinking of any way to erase her confession before she books it for the hills.

She then continues reading.

_As you may know, I'm not familiar with human breakfast or those weird things that strangely feel cloud like and sometimes even have squares in them…..waffles and pancakes? I don't know, so hopefully I've watched enough of the food network to cook you a perfect breakfast._

That explains the delicious smell flooding through the cabin. Slowly getting up from her position lying on the floor, next to her on the table was a plate filled with strips of bacon, eggs and a chiefly made pancake with a puddle of syrup oozing off the sides. Who knew a vampire could possibly be the next Rachel Ray?

 _I wish I could spend the day with you, enjoy a cooked homemade breakfast by your's truly, watch T.V all day and just be lazy couch potatoes till the sun goes down. Maybe even go for a morning walk, though that probably wouldn't happen vampire or not because I fucking_ _ **hate**_ _exercise._

Again, she couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped after reading Beca's words. It was insanely sweet, Beca is sweet and she knows how hard it is for Beca to practically be nocturnal and miss out on everything that happens during the day, especially when it revolves around someone you love.

Jesus, that there just sounds like a foreign language by itself and she can't hide the giddy feeling that slithers through her body at the simple, four lettered word.

_This is going to be hard. Fuck, it might be the hardest fucking thing I ever had to do but we're strong and a hunch is telling me that we can get through this. We can get through anything as long as we both put the effort in doing so. I have a long future ahead of me, a real long future and would want nothing more but to have you be apart of it. Everything I said last night was true, so true it actually made my non existent heart ache in throbs. I love you Stacie Conrad and I pray that you decide on sticking with me because the very thought of you not in my life feels as if I am dying all over again. If you decide this isn't the lifestyle that's for you, I'll respect it, but, let's hope that doesn't happen when I see you tonight at sun down. I'll be counting every second till that moment._

_Beca._

She doesn't realize she has been smiling as big as she was for the entire time she was reading the note until her cheeks began to ache from being stretched as far as they were. She folds the note into half and places it just above her heart where currently it it fluttering uncontrollably.

She thinks that it might have to do with the morning after effects from her's and Beca's night but for the most part, it's undeniably about how she knew that every last word written in that black ink on a plain piece of paper was non other than the truth. It was exactly how she felt just written in bold.

Of course, she has taken the time to sit down and think about a future with Beca-a future with a vampire. Someone who is dead for crying out loud and yes, she was met with multiple the obstacles in the way.

She'd never wake up to Beca by her side, wake up in her chest while her back is being tickled by the vampire's fragile touch. She'll never have breakfast with Beca at her house when her mom and sister are both present, wake up and watch the sunrise. Or be able to go to the park and walk their dog together along the ponds that Stacie has been set to get since she graduated college.

She wouldn't be able to do a lot with Beca and it sucks because the day time when the sun is shining and everyone is out and about is just immaculate and something no one should ever miss out on.

But then she thinks.

She has been granted to experience nine thousand, four hundred and ninety days of the sunrise and everything the daytime offers, that's clearly enough and if anything, it starts to become old. The old man picking up his newspaper off the driveway, the smell of morning coffee brewing in the pot, the roosters that wake her up in the morning and can't fucking stand alone.

It soon becomes boring.

With Beca though, nothing is boring and she is brought into a lifestyle that she has never experienced before and starts to wonder what happens when the lights go off.

And that there is more positive outcomes with being with Beca than there is bad.

There's also a possibility of not only staying with Beca but in simple words, joining her. Following the life choice that she made, doing the things that she does-with of course some flexibility in her schedule-and though it's something quite big to consider, she has all the time in the world to decide because she plans on never letting go.

She has spent her entire life in search for someone as special as Beca. Wanting to find someone who holds her while she sleeps even though they stay awake for hours. To find someone who adores every freckle on her body or how her voice changes due to her current mood.

Maybe she pictured that someone being more well….human and not a mythical creature from folklore stories but knowing that she got what she least expected is something she wouldn't change for the world and she loves Beca's lack of a heart beat, how her skin is always icy cold and those set of fangs a lion would be terrified of.

And then, she is hit with wanting to stargaze and watch how the moon takes over where the sun once was and maybe, even see a sunset.

And she wants that because Beca would be there right by her side.

One day she hopes to wake up at nine in the morning on a Saturday with Beca and she'll make pancakes and coffee and everything will be alright. And if that's not possible and she has to change it to nine at night with a glass of coffee for her a bottle of blood for Beca instead, she wouldn't have any problems doing that at all.

And that's something she doesn't mind happening for the rest of her life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this glorious Steca series of fluffiness and what not. Thanks to all those who left positive words for this story, as I hope to have met your expectations :)**

**Thank you again guys!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I couldn't help myself…
> 
> (Sorry if Google Translate messed up anything.)

_**Four months later...** _

"Stace, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Beca pops the question, her love filled eyes scanning every inch, feature, and movement around Stacie's face.

At any other time, she would've gushed at her girlfriend's worried behavior to make sure she is a hundred percent comfortable with what she is about to do.

But as her hands are sweaty from the nerves and turning pale from grasping at the edges of the chair so incredibly tight, with her jaw clenching enough to break teeth and heart racing so fast it could burst through her chest any moment, she simply can't think about anything else no matter how sweet it is.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Beca's eyes are laced with adoration and her thumb ring sends cool trails across the back of Stacie's hand where their fingers are intertwined. "I'm not forcing you."

"I know…" Stacie gulps the large, forming knot in her throat, trying her hardest to keep her lunch from rising up and spilling from her mouth. "I'm just…." she eventually lets go of one of the chair's arms, clutching air several times to unstiffen all the joints and runs it through her hair. "I'm just….nervous."

That is an understatement.

Stacie is more than nervous, actually, she is fucking _terrified_ with what she is about to do, and her throbbing heartbeat against her chest that sending a powerful vibration throughout her entire body is enough to back this up.

"I know, baby." Beca cooes sweetly. She watches Beca scoot the chair even closer to her, cold hands still brushing comforting strokes against the back of her hands where they are connected and Beca lifts them up to place a lingering kiss over her knuckles. "But you're doing something big. It's life changing."

Stacie rolls her eyes as a reflex. As if she didn't already know this.

Not only is what she about to do life changing but it's _permanent_. Something that once she gets done; she has to live the rest of her life with whether she likes it or not. Kind of like a ghost that you just can't seem to shake away.

It's irreversible.

"More people will start to look at you differently."

All of this that Beca keeps reminding her of is stuff she has already taken into consideration. She knows that people will look at her differently and maybe they won't all be the good types of stares but instead, the judgemental, 'why did you do this to yourself?' kind of stares.

And _Jesus_ , speaking of judgmental thoughts, what on Earth is her mom going to think about all this? Will she be disowned? Will her mom start to cry when she sees this new daughter of her's and what she did to her body? Will she be shunned and banned from seeing Sydney, or even kicked out of the house?

The possibilities are endless, honestly and it's scary to think about.

She knows that herself will be changed as a person, not personality wise, (hopefully) but physically. She'll still be the same Stacie everyone grew up with, has cared for, befriended-but only with an added _minor_ change to her appearance.

"There will be some irritation, but it's tolerable."

Did Stacie also mention that what she's about to do is going to be painful as Hell? No? Well, if not, she did now. God, even _excruciating_ might be a better word to describe it.

"I'll be right here the whole time." She feels safe under Beca's glare, her dark blue eyes throwing a cozy, safe blanket over her body and she knows Beca wouldn't even think twice about leaving her sight.

And it's this amount of protection she feels from Beca that made her even want to do this in the first place. Go through with something _this_ big. Something she has never even once thought about doing in the past and sure has Hell never seen herself in this position, contemplating the pros and cons.

But it is Beca that makes her want to broaden her horizons, go places she never thought of traveling, do things she has never even imagined doing. And she knows, along the way, Beca will be right by her side, guiding her through whatever obstacles are in her way and that's all the confirmation she needs before her decision is set in stone.

After the back and forth battle between her brain and heart and realization that she is about to go through with this, she breaks pass that uneasy smile to give Beca a genuine one.

"Come here." She gestures her head and Beca sits up immediately until their noses are touching and she can feel the icy puffs of air hit her lips from Beca's mouth. "One last innocent kiss before I'm a changed lady?" This suggestion brings a smirk to Beca's mouth.

And Beca chuckles deeply in her signature tone, one of the many things she loves about the vampire and soon, the distance between them is closed in a slow, passionate kiss that shoots fireworks off behind closed eyelids and a series of prickles that travel up and down her veins.

Beca smirks returns back into the kiss and it takes every last muscle fiber in her body to not jump at Beca's bones, taking her right here, right now without any shame or regret. But she fights this, knowing there's a lot to be done and the longer she waits, the more eager and restless she'll become.

"Are you ready?" Beca asks one last time, moving her face back to make eye contact.

Nodding her head, "I'm ready," she smiles and watches Beca gravitate back into her seat, hand still conjoined with her's. She lifts her shirt up and over her head, making sure the area where she wants this to be has nothing to get in the way.

Beca has always been intoxicated by her collarbone, maybe it's just her neck in general (totally not because Beca is a vampire and all) but something about this part of her body leaves Beca drawn to.

Almost always, Beca drops subtle kisses, or traces the bone with her fingers whenever she gets a chance. So, when Beca had asked Stacie where she'd like this thing to go, she made no hesitation in choosing her collarbone.

Once the skin is bare, out in the open and visible to see, she doesn't have the time to even blink or react before a piercing sharp pain stings against her bone, causing her to squeeze at Beca's hand so tight she thinks it might break.

But this doesn't seem to affect Beca because she is too busy making sure Stacie is as relaxed as possible with calming whispers and some more kisses to the back of her hand.

"Oh my God," Stacie is able to get this out through gritted teeth, the burning pain on her neck only seeming to heighten. "Why did I say okay to this?!" Her voice is hissing from the pain and she might've just picked the worst fucking place to get this done on her body.

"Because you thought getting a tattoo might make you more of a badass like _moi,_ " Beca jokes with a smirk, keeping her hand fastened around Stacie's, not that she'd be able to move it anyway any time soon from the deathly grip trapping it.

" **WHY DID YOU LET ME GET IT ON THE BONE!?"** Stacie is fully aware that she is yelling by the amount of blank stares she is receiving from others around the tattoo parlor and a few snickers she gets from a guy sitting diagonal from her, who is getting the rest of his sleeve done within a single flinch of pain.

Maybe she is being over dramatic by the constant vibration and stinging she's experiencing but it's hard not to. If she would've known her pain tolerance is so low, she would've thought twice about getting this damn thing.

"Oh come on. It's not _that_ bad." Beca is wearing that stupid, sexy smirk and she would've smacked it right off if it wasn't for the strict orders from the tattoo guy, urging her a repetitive amount of times not to move. She could barely even breathe it felt like, as she is scared by even doing that it will mess up the entire process.

Settling on sending a nasty look instead, "not helping Beca."

A low rumble of a laugh comes next, "you've experienced way worse, may I remind you."

And though this is true-even though Beca always covers up the holes where her fangs puncture pass skin, the pain endured then was- _is_ enjoyable, in a bizarre kind of way.

It's like a shot of adrenaline in the heart, or swallowing a mouth full of ecstasy when Beca actually feeds from her. It doesn't come often; Beca tries to not drink from her just in case she happens to not be able to stop.

But when she _does_ drink from her, it's amazing and feels _heavenly_.

This pain though, not so great.

"You suck," Stacie whines some more but then she starts to laugh, causing Beca to cock her head to the side.

"What's funny?"

Getting a glare from the tattoo guy with the amount of moving her body is producing from laughing, she settles down and freezes.

"What I said is funny because you do actually suck," she explains, biting her lip to not laugh again. "You know, because you're a vampire." She almost explodes with giggles right there at the second time saying this.

Man, why isn't she a comedian?

"I get it." Beca rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "You're such a dork."

Eventually, after a what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable poking around with the needle in her neck, the skin underneath became numb and she is able to think of something else, thanks to Beca whose duty at the time is to keep her mind far away from the pain.

Whatever it is that pops up in Beca's head, they talk about-whether it was what Stacie had for lunch, how Chloe and Aubrey were doing, or how her job is treating her, for the most part, it helped keep her distracted.

And before she knew it, the tattoo artist is wiping off the blood from her neck and putting this weird lotion or cream over the tender, red skin.

"There you go ma'am." He finishes rubbing in whatever it was he put on. "You wanna take a look?"

Stacie nods her head with a drained smile, ecstatic that she doesn't have to sit through that annoying vibration that rattled her brain to shreds anymore. Getting up from the seat, her legs tight from sitting for a while, she walks over to the full length mirror and sighs contently at the black ink with a maroon glow to outline the letters written in beautiful cursive across her bone.

The size isn't that big for a first, maybe the size of a hand and the letters are a couple centimeters height.

" _Quadam die, ut vos iustus invenire aliquid ad vivere in aeternum,"_ her fingers trace over the swollen script. In translation to English, "one day, you might just find something worth living an eternity for."

It's in Latin; a language Beca and Aubrey are apparently fluent in, as well as French and Russian. Stacie found this out one day when friends of Beca's-also vampires- came to visit and she greeted them with "bonjour" instead of "hello" and proceeded to go off without Stacie understanding what it was they were talking about.

Of course, when finding this out, she thought it was extremely sexy. Still does actually. Beca being a vampire who is bilingual and all. It was like, what else does she have to find out about the girl without thinking she isn't from this world. Seriously, Beca's hotness should be a crime, and adding the knowledge of speaking different languages….Lord help her soul.

She herself can _maybe_ get away with Spanish, but once they start talking fast, you've lost her.

So, when she cornered Beca to serenade her with all the language of love she knows, Beca said something to Stacie worth remembering. And what better way to remember than to get it permanently written in ink on your body.

"You're beautiful." Beca comes up behind Stacie, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist and kissed the back of her shoulder.

She's wearing boots, and with or without heels, Stacie is still a head taller than Beca so, she feels Beca rest the side of her head on the middle of her back and knows she is smiling by the stretch of her cheeks.

"Do you like it?"

Stacie gets one last good look of the new, puffy and red ink on her skin before turning around in Beca's arms. She smiles when looking down at the vampire, "I love it."

* * *

It's Halloween time in lovely Baton Rouge; one of Stacie's most favorite holidays. The trees leaves are changing into all shades of yellows and oranges and reds and they all start to blend together perfectly, thus creating Fall. Starbucks is starting deals on their seasonal Pumpkin Spice Lattes and Salted Caramel Mochas and is also a place she spends majority of her time reading and working through her online classes that she decided to pick up in order for her to receive her master's degree.

Something Beca encouraged her to do.

Louie's is decorated with a sorts of pumpkins, spider webs, little cut out ghost hanging from the ceiling, making the bar as festive as it can possibly get. Thank you Chloe Beale who tries to get as much decorating done during her night shifts working.

As for Chloe, things have changed quite a bit for her. She had to cut her schedule from working in the mornings to change to night, not that she minded. It is a lot cooler during the night and less humid. Luke was more than happy to do this since there is like, no one who wants to stay out all night, sweeping up drunks from table tops and serving food for stoned teenagers. Her hair is also getting a lot longer and redder if possible….and Oh! She no longer has a heart beat.

Yeah, that's a fairly….large change.

Aubrey and her have been going better than ever. So great that Chloe couldn't spend another morning alone, waiting until the sun set finally be able to hang out with the blonde and they mutually decided that Aubrey would change her.

The decision was hard to make, at the time. Chloe had to explain to her family, who happens to all be really close and had to explain to Luke that she still wanted to work for him but couldn't work her usual times unless she wanted to burst into flames.

Aubrey was skeptical change her, scared that she'd regret her decision once it's made and somehow, Chloe would end up hating her guts for putting this curse upon her. And this lifestyle that Beca and Aubrey live in is everything but a curse.

Chloe thought it was beautiful

But the main reason why Chloe wanted to change was because she _did_ love Aubrey. So much it hurt not to be around her presence, and once exposing this to everybody, they understood her reasonings.

Sometimes when she's alone, Stacie thinks about what her life would be like joining Beca as a vampire. Her love for the girl is just as strong-maybe even stronger than Chloe's love for Aubrey and yet, she's still human.

Occasionally, there will be times where she drops hints on the topic while her and Beca are cuddled up on the couch of Beca's cabin, enjoying the forest's view in peace. She asks if Beca has ever purposely changed someone, other than Aubrey, and asks curious questions about the process of a vampire changing a human would be like. Oblivious, Beca will answer as if it's just simply another question, but knowing Beca and being emotionally and physically bonded, she knows that the questions takes a fairly large hit on her thoughts.

And as the days go by, she finds herself thinking more and more about this fantasy world, living with Beca, almost to the point where it becomes an hourly thing.

It's around evening by the time Stacie gets done working an early night shift and is cleaning up the bars mess she made before Tom takes her place. She is just about to clock out on the computer before Chloe walks through the door in time for her shift with a gleaming grin, stopping Stacie from punching in the time.

"Happy Halloween!" Chloe cheers and heads to the juke box to turn on some spooky tunes before making her way back over to the bar.

Stacie rolls her eyes, watching Chloe basically melt with pure joy at the decorations that surround every corner of the bar and makes the night even worse with overplayed Halloween music.

"Any plans for tonight?" Chloe asks, setting her purse on the table before pulling out a stool to sit. "I think Aubrey and I are going down into town for their spooky, nighttime festival thing if you and Beca want to tag along."

It's still sort of weird seeing Chloe so….vamped out, even though it's been a couple weeks since she was changed. Her hair is more luscious than Stacie has ever seen it and there's a glossy shine over the auburn. The golden tone of her skin is washed away by a shimmering, pasty white and her icy blue eyes almost glow in color, even more than they did before when she was human.

Chloe is not only an immortal, ginger vampire but also an insanely _hot_ , immortal, ginger vampire.

But other than the physical looks that only Stacie can seem to point out since she's known the girl for so long, Chloe is exactly the same, charming and bubbly self she met a long time ago.

"Thanks for the offer but Beca and I are going to take Syd out to her school's Halloween dance." Stacie answers with a smile and proceeds to click out on the computer. "She's working right now but should be getting off soon to meet at my house. Sydney is super excited plus, rumor got around that I am dating a vampire so Beca is a pretty big hit with the fourth graders."

"That, I'm not too surprised with." Chloe laughs and Stacie moves over so Chloe can check herself in. She heads over to the back and grabs her apron before tying it around her waist, just above her daisy dukes.

Once ready, she continues, "Beca is amazing and such a sweetheart-even though she tries to act like the hard ass, intimidating vampire when really she is a tiny teddy bear."

"That's true." Stacie rolls her eyes with a laugh. There is nothing scary about Beca besides her appearance. The dark clothes, the death glare those captivating blue eyes are capable of. Other than that, Beca is sweeter than sugar. Especially when she's involved. Even towards her sister Beca is as loveable as loveable can get-which, is why they're going to a elementary dance after Sydney had asked.

Stacie sighs.

Wow, just thinking about Beca does some damage on her heart.

She misses the vampire a lot.

"I know you don't like talking about it but I have to ask again." Chloe diverts the conversation cautiously and she knows exactly what the redhead is about to ask. "When are you going to let Beca….you know….change you?"

And with a swing, it's hit out of the ballpark.

She's been having the conversation with Chloe for months now since she told the girl about her most intimate night spent with Beca. After all the steamy details and general curiosity when it came to Beca feeding on her, Chloe brought up the question about ever wanting to join Beca, so they can live the rest of eternity with each other.

There's no hesitation, pause, question, whatever it may be when defining her love for Beca. The bond they share, how it feels like she's dying when Beca isn't around and how she feels like she's the most alive she's has ever been when around the vampire, she loves Beca to pieces and then some.

Their love is so real it hurts.

And forever with Beca without any complications is something she has dreamt about on many occasions and should be jumping the gun at this.

It's just, how was she suppose to go about question like that with Beca? It's more than a big step for her and she has school to worry about. A life she has to take care of first before giving it all away.

Chloe seems to catch the tug-of-war of thoughts inside her brain because next thing is, a gentle hand is on her forearm and bright blue eyes are filled with concern.

"Maybe that's a conversation you and Beca need to have and probably soon since I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head."

Stacie snorts a laugh despite her current thoughts regarding Beca, "I think that's because of your super sonic vampire hearing Chlo."

"Maybe...maybe not." Stacie joins Chloe's smile and grabs her bag from the back.

Before she makes it out the door after saying bye to Luke and Jesse, Chloe calls her name from where she is at, holding a tray delicately under her arms.

"It might be hard and a lot to think about right now but trust me when I say this, changing-becoming something like Beca might just end up being the best decision of your life. I would know."

And then Chloe is walking away to wait tables, leaving Stacie in even more of a back and forth whirlwind of thoughts to deal with.

Chloe may be right about the whole thing; Stacie might just make the best decision of her life but also, there's a chance of her making the worst.

And that's something keeping her as far away as possible when it comes to having this conversation with Beca.

* * *

"I look so stupid right now."

"You look _adorable,_ baby." Stacie gushes at the clear view of Beca's outfit from her bed where she is laying down.

The dance they are attending tonight calls for costumes and while Stacie already planned on going as a witch, Beca had nothing to change into. Using that big brain of hers, she thought of a cute costume in the matter of seconds without having to go out and buy anything.

"I'm a vampire dressed as a vampire, Stace." Beca grumbles unamused as she scans her outfit in Stacie's body mirror hanging up in the closet. Under the pounds of white face makeup, red colored contacts, and fake blood smeared at the corners of her mouth that tasted absolutely revolting when Stacie accidentally squirted it into her mouth, she has transformed herself into the none other, Count Dracula.

A very attractive and very feminine, Count Dracula.

"And you look adorable," She repeats slowly and gets up from her bed to help Beca rearrange her outfit.

Not only is this outfit ironic, the costume is also clever and she gets a pretty good laugh at how humans paint this image of what they perceive vampires as. A real vampire isn't nearly as pale as this white make up is making Beca out to be.

And they also don't wear capes.

Beca grumbles out some more complaints under her breath while Stacie fishes for her witch hat in the closet and applies her make up in the mirror. She curls Beca's hair and does the same to her's. She wears a simple, long sleeve, floor length black dress and carries a broomstick she bought at the Halloween store to conclude the witch allusion and Beca wears a fancy, thigh high, red dress under a black lace outline with a pointed collar that is as high as her ears and a corset around mid stomach.

Beca might look adorable but she definitely is charting pretty high on the hotness scale as well.

"Why don't you have to paint your face green like a witch?" Beca asks irritated when Stacie grabs her purse to head out, showing that she is done fixing up her costume. She is about to touch her face in the mirror before Stacie slaps her hand away.

"Because I'll break out under the cheap, green make up that'd be covering my face." Stacie answers dumbly. Duh Beca, you should know these things.

"And what if I break out under this shit face mask you put on me?"

"Babe, you're a vampire, which also means permanent, flawless skin." Stacie bats her lashes at Beca and knowing she won because all Beca can do is roll her eyes. "I'm sure you don't even know what a pimple is after not experiencing the horror for almost a hundred years."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Case closed, Stacie leans down to kiss Beca's pout and links their hands together to start making way downstairs for the dance.

"Wait!" Stacie stops mid track, rushing back into her bedroom to retrieve something off her dresser.

When she comes back, she's holding a case that looks like it should be holding a retainer and she hands it over to Beca who stares at it puzzled. Opening the case, Beca groans when she sees there's a whole kit process of making your own fake fangs with glue or something and knows that Stacie is going to make her wear them because, "they complete your outfit, Beca!"

"There's no way I'm not getting out of wearing these is there?" Beca lifts the case with slitted eyes.

"Nope," popping the "p" with an evil smile, Stacie grabs onto Beca's hand and they continue back down the stairs so they can dance their pants off at this school dance.

* * *

They make it to the dance around seven sharp, only a half hour later than when it started. The place is packed with children, aging around fourth graders to eighth, with every superhero, m&m, witch, ghost, goblin, athlete known to man and many other unique different costumes as well.

Sydney, dressed up as Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games, her all time favorite book series Stacie use to read, was more than stoked about Beca coming to the dance with her. Stacie believes that she just wanted to show off a real life vampire to all her friends because they didn't believe her when she said that she is friends with one and wants to prove them wrong.

But really, she knows that Sydney and Beca have became really close the past couple months-whether it is Beca helping Sydney with her English homework, or Sydney teaching Beca everything there is to know about folklore and other mythical creatures.

It honestly made her heart flutter like a hummingbird seeing the duo interact. Their relationship is one of a kind and it warms her heart seeing Beca actually want to help and do things for her baby sister.

Speaking for Sydney's friends, they seemed to hit it off with Beca right from the start by the gaping of their mouths and bulging sizes of each and everyone of their eyes when their parents dropped them off. Of course, Beca had to show off a little something for the kids, providing that she is actually a real vampire and when she showed them her real fangs under her fake ones for a brief second, they about exploded with excitement, just like she assumed they would.

Then the series of endless questions came,

" _How old are you?"_

" _Is it true you can't see your reflection?"_

" _Where do you sleep? Do you sleep?"_

" _Do you kill people?"_

" _Can you eat garlic?"_

" _Can you touch silver?"_

" _Do vampires still breathe even when they're dead?"_

Stacie's personal favorite though,

" _Does your skin sparkle in the sunlight like Edward Cullen's?"_

And Beca would ask who he was, "is that the Twilight guy?" and Stacie would bite her lip, hiding the smile threatening to escape when she saw the look of pure rage bubbling inside Beca at the realization that she was just compared to not only a pretty boy, Hollister wanna be vampire from Hollywood but also, a disco ball looking vampire who happens to sparkle like a bedazzled jumpsuit from the 80's.

Thinking all Hell would break lose when discovering this comparison, Stacie was surprised to see Beca bite her tongue and calmly answer all question genuinely without even a hint of sarcasm and grumpiness.

Even the Twilight questions that happened to be the most frequent.

At the dance, Stacie and Beca are sitting around at the table, watching Sydney and her friends jump around to the latest pop songs. The both of them ended up getting tired from jumping around in a hot, humid gym from the amount of kids running around and they decided to cool off a bit and sit down.

Beca comments every other second about the DJ working the dance, claiming that his transitions blow chunks, he looks like an absolute fool dancing up there and that she should've volunteered to spin because she's a Hell of a lot better than this rookie. "He makes me want to quit DJing and start a sewing club." She jokes….kinda.

As far as others, they don't really notice Beca, which is surprising because her name has gotten around Baton Rouge rather quickly once people found out she and Aubrey are vampires. Also, she is quite famous among the clubs around Louisiana with her music she started creating so that also adds a little fame to her name.

But for the most part during the night- thank God-nobody is really bothering them and it's nice to have Beca all to herself without the constant nagging of people harassing Beca for her entire life story.

Or a picture.

Or sometimes there's those creeps who ask Beca for her blood because of the rumors of benefits it can bring to a human.

It is seriously like dating Brad Pitt or something with the amount of popularity Beca has grown. It was like, one minute, Beca was hidden in the shadows, surrounded by assumptions that vampires exist and then, all of a sudden, Beca gave up her secret identity to become public just so she and Beca could have a normal, public relationship.

Well, as normal as Beca can give to her, that is.

"I've seen like twenty other vampires in this school and it hasn't even been an hour since we got here." Beca comments, scanning the dance floor and pointing out all the kids dressed up identical to her.

Stacie laughs because it is so true. Everywhere she looks, there's another kid dressed in white make up, fake blood and a red vest. "Vampires are the new…...ghost face."

"Scream?" Beca quirks a brow and Stacie's body lights up like a lamp.

"I'm so glad we've found a specific type of movie genre that'll you'll actually watch with me," she smiles, nudging Beca's shoulder with her's when the vampire rolls her eyes. After finding out Beca doesn't like most movies when Stacie offered a movie night in, she soon found out that Beca had a soft spot for the horror ones.

Ironic right?

"Even though I have nightmares and is diagnose with constant paranoia."

"Good thing you're dating the roughest, toughest predator alive." Beca shoots a wink.

"You're such a dork." Keeping it PG, Stacie leans over the seat to give Beca a short, chaste kiss. "Wanna get your girl some punch?"

Beca ponders for a second, tapping her finger against her cheek as she thinks, "hm, what do I get in return?"

Opportunity left wide in the open for grabs, Stacie takes it and leans back in, ghosting her lips over the outer shell of Beca's ears, "tonight, me chained up against the bed, _defenseless_ , begging for mercy in the sexiest pair of lingerie I can find," Stacie is impressed at how much her voice is able to affect Beca by the visible gulp that bobbed in her throat when she pulled back and is greeted by two jet-black eyes with a small ring of red where the contacts still sit. "How does that sound?" All this gets is a low growl that's almost inaudible.

Beca's about to answer but Stacie isn't done just yet with her bribe and begins to pull the low cut of her dress down until a sneak preview of her cleavage is in sight, wearing the lacy, dark blue lingerie already.

Immediately, Beca's real fangs pop off the fake ones into her lap, slipping over her lip and she scrambles to cover her mouth with a hand as Stacie laughs in amusement.

"Someone's happy?" she teases, pointing a finger at Beca's fangs, or should she say, "fangboner".

She pulled a dirty card with the being chained up thing after figuring out Beca's kinky fetish involves handcuffs, rope or a tie, but she loved the way her body would react at the mention of it too much to stop. How worked up Beca gets is one of her favorite things about the vampire.

"I can't help it that you're so hot and get me excited by just your existence." Beca is quick to back up, her teeth and eyes already returning back to normal under those fake red contacts. "I'll be right back." Ignoring Stacie's giggles, she gets up from the table and heads over to the drink table.

Stacie watches her walk away and returns her attention back to Sydney and her friends who are still dancing around like maniacs in the middle of the gym's floor. _Technically_ , they aren't really dancing, so to say, and more just jumping around like rabbits but nonetheless, it's still heartwarming to watch, knowing how much fun her sister is having tonight.

Another body joins her at the table and thinking it's Beca coming back with her drink, she turns around with a smile to only be greeted by a younger looking pirate named Anthony.

"Hey Tony." Stacie goes ahead and smiles at the boy, when he takes a seat next to her. "How are you?"

Anthony isn't a stranger after finding out they're close in age but isn't really a friend either. She sees him a lot at Louie's during the weekdays after he gets done working at the police station where he works. He has a usual at the bar after going there so frequent, and she always makes it before he even steps in.

He has a sister around the same age as Sydney and coincidentally they happen to be friends, which explains why he's here tonight at the dance.

"I'm pretty good." He returns the smile under the eye patch he is wearing. "Why aren't you out on the dancefloor showing everyone up?"

"Where were you like...thirty minutes ago man?! I was tearing the dancefloor to shreds!" She laughs while incorporating the sprinkler move to prove a point.

"Damn, must've missed you somehow." He shakes his head disappointed, smile only doubling in size. "You wanna go back out there? I think I've spent enough time line dancing at Louie's to show you up."

"Is that so?" Stacie challenges, crossing her arms above her chest. Making this mistake as she unintentionally raised her chest to a more open sight from him to see, she catches his eyes wonder down to boobs for a bit before shooting back up to meet her eyes.

The only thing that irks her about Anthony is that he tries way too hard with flirting. Like totally, making it obvious in a brutally painful to listen to type of way.

Don't get her wrong, the kid is a sweetheart and pretty attractive also. But Holy fuck is he dumber than a sack of potatoes. No matter how many times she tells him she's seeing someone or isn't interested, he somehow finds a way to ignore the facts in hope for finally scoring a chance with her.

 _Not_ going to happen dude.

Before she can even respond to the stunt his eyes just pulled, Beca appears back at the table with a cup in her hand.

"So, the punch had a weird color to it and I didn't wanna take the chance of poisoning you so, I got lemonade instead." Oblivious to the newly added body at the table, Beca hands Stacie the drink. "Is it possible for middle school students to spike the punch at this age? I mean, where would they even get the alcohol? Their parent's cabinet?" Finally, as she takes a seat, she notices Anthony staring blankly at her with a face that looks like he just saw a ghost and quickly apologizes. "Oh shit, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here, dude. Did I interrupt something you were saying?"

"No, we were just talking." Stacie clarifies with a smile and thanks Beca for getting her a drink, shocking Anthony even more than he already is with the word "babe" added in.

"Babe?" He gulps, eyes wide and haven't left Beca's presence since she made herself present. "You two are dating?"

In unison, Beca and Stacie nod their heads, stealing a honeymoon gaze before focusing their attention back to Anything.

Another large gulp and maybe even a few beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face under his obnoxiously large pirate hat, "are you Beca Mitchell?"

Beca answers with another nod.

" _Vampire_ ….Beca Mitchell?"

She nods again but this time, confusion covering her features.

In the matter of seconds, Anthony's eyes flash from blank to a nervous fear, "oh my God. I-I wasn't doing anything to her, I swear! We were just talking! A totally innocent, friendly conversation!" He rushes out with wide eyes and Beca is taken back by the sudden change in behavior. "She isn't even my type!"

Okay, hold up.

Stacie bites her tongue when sharing this, keeping back a scoff when knowing for damn sure she is his type because he was just caught read handed staring at her goodies.

"Um, okay?" Beca says slowly.

Stacie doesn't really know why he is acting this way around Beca when just a few seconds ago, he was teasing her about her dance moves. It's like he thinks Beca is seconds away from pulling out a gun and shooting him.

"Please don't kill me, or bite me!" Or he is thinking this.

Duh.

Vampire, thinking he just got caught flirting with a vampire's girlfriend.

Put the puzzle pieces together, Conrad.

"Dude." Beca laughs but tries to calm him down. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

His face settles a bit but the paleness looks like he is going to be sick. And before either of them can stop the boy, he is rushing back into the dance floor without turning back.

Stacie guesses she won't have to deal with him flirting with her now which is nice. Sorry he had to find out this way.

"That was weird," Beca says, stealing the seat next to Stacie. "You'd think after discovering who I am and my intentions _not_ to kill humans would make people less jumpy around me."

"People will be people." Stacie shrugs, grabbing Beca's hand under the table and sitting them in her lap. "Sometimes you can't get pass the illusion of fears already created by society."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The positive thing about people being scared of me is that no one will try to flirt with you."

Stacie bites her tongue again, keeping in the secret that Anthony _has_ already tried flirting with her multiple times for the sake of his well being, knowing Beca would make no hesitation in taking up his offer to drain him dry.

So, she changes the subject and they fall under light conversation about whatever there is to talk about.

After a while, "Thriller" by Michael Jackson booms through the speaker and not even missing a beat, Sydney is winded and breathing heavy when she appears at the table in front of her and Beca.

"Beca, dance with us!" Sydney pleads, eyes full of hope and automatically slaps her hands together like she knew Beca was going to give quite the struggle once asking.

Being right, Beca groans and looks for help from Stacie, who only urges her out there with a little push when getting up. "Fine." She rolls her eyes when Sydney basically squeals with excitement and drags the vampire out on the dance floor to join her friends.

Not being much of a dancer-except if the dancing is more adult rated, in a different scene and with different people (Stacie)- Beca doesn't really know what she is doing, or even the proper dance moves to the song. Sydney though, laughs at Beca's confusion when she starts to run into the people going left during the dance when she makes the mistake and goes right, or how she almost trips over her own feet when looking at the younger girl for guidance to this popular song.

God, Stacie wished she could get a picture or video of this moment, everything just being too good to miss.

It warms her heart seeing all of this; Beca out there dancing with her sister, not caring that she has no idea what she is doing but because it would simply make Sydney happy. Beca meeting her mom because it would make her _mom_ happy when meeting a vampire for the first time, a time she'll never forget. Beca going with her to get her very first tattoo and being there to distract her from the pain.

Beca being someone she'd give up everything in the world to be with because of her level of craziness for the vampire.

But what mostly warms her insides, head to toe, is Beca being the only someone in her life that she is undeniably in love with.

* * *

_**2 weeks later...** _

Stacie has been able to tackle a lot of thinking the past couple of weeks. So much she thinks it might've put a strain on her brain from the amounts of heavy contemplating. She lost a lot of sleep thinking-which made her exhausted twenty four seven, she has been avoiding Beca unintentionally and barely left her house unless she had to work, she lost her appetite-which now that she's thinking about it, she guesses it's a good thing for her figure.

Whatever, doesn't matter.

But what does matter is that after all these days that allowed her to have sometime to herself and really think about what Chloe has been bombarding her about the past couple months, she's finally made up her mind.

And she wishes that she made up her mind sooner without putting Beca on the back burner because she didn't deserve that. Beca has been nothing but Stacie's rock these past couple months, putting her first, loving her, supporting her with school, comforting her when she has a bad day at the bar, doing absolutely whatever it takes just to make sure she is happy.

And to repay Beca, she shuts her out like the asshole she truly is.

So, that's why she is standing alone outside the vampire club Beca spins at, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf after running from Louie's all the way here, hoping to find Beca inside so she can finally stop being a bitch to her and tell her _everything_.

Like her tattoo decision, she's done battling the pros and cons of becoming a vampire to live the rest of her life with Beca. She's done being scared of taking the chances her life grants her and she's done not being honest with her girlfriend.

Weaving herself in and out through people lined up to get inside the club, the bouncers let her in immediately when they see who it is. After Beca becoming so popular and her going to a lot of gigs, she's became a well known face around here, which is neat because again, this is a vampire club.

Inside, it must've been bring your own fog machine because once she's in, her lungs fill with smoke and it makes it impossible to breathe. It also makes it impossible to see anything around the club and she has to follow the pulsing bass of the music and maneuver herself around the vampires in effort to find the stage where Beca usually is at.

She goes straight to the bar when she can finally see a couple feet in front of her. Emily is there, the younger vampire she met before and she is making a drink for a nerdy looking guy sitting at the table while he admires the taller girl's very existence.

"Hey Em." She walks up to the bar and Emily immediately turns around with a face splitting grin and bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Stacie! Hey!' Emily jumps over the table and give her a welcoming hug. "Coming for Beca's show? She's playing up there." Emily points in the general direction of where Beca is stationed but all Stacie can pick up is fog. "Do you want your usual?" The girl jumps back over the table and starts scanning the alcohol to make a drink.

"I'm Benji." The boy Stacie studied before reaches out his hand and is surprised he's human by the warmth she feels when shaking it.

"He's my boyfriend!" Emily gushes with the same big smile and Benji does the same. Maybe even blush under the label.

"I'm happy for you guys, congrats!" The music seems to be getting louder and Stacie has to yell this across for even Emily to hear her. She's truly happy for the both of them and if at any other time, would've stayed and chat but now, she needed to find Beca. "I don't need a drink, Em. I'm actually looking for Beca. Which way is the stage?"

Emily stops mixing the drink and points over to the same general direction. Stacie says her goodbyes and goes on the hunt again for a tiny, vampire DJ.

Pushing through people, saying hi to the vampires she has met and declining the offers to dance politely, she finally makes it to the booth and up in her natural habitat is Beca doing what she does best.

She marvels for a second, watching Beca move the crowd with her own music, proud that she decided to show the world her hidden talent for everyone to hear after keeping them under the covers for so long. She gets hypnotized by the way Beca sings along to her songs, bobs her head to the bass and is smiling the world's most largest smile it almost looks fake. Beca's choice of outfit; a sleeves black button up shirt and black skinny jeans is almost making it hard for her to think and it's then she realizes, looking down to see herself still wearing her work clothes and looking like a total outsider and someone who didn't come here to party that she has so important stuff to tell Beca.

After snapping herself out of the mini daze, she yells up to the booth. "Beca!" It takes a while and she has to yell her name a few more times but finally, she grabs the DJ's attention.

"Stacie?" Beca squints down towards the floor but the strobe lights are making it hard to see.

"Beca it's me!" she yells, cupping her hands over her mouth.

Beca moves down from the booth, pass all the vampires making out along the staircase and down to the floor where she can get a better look. "What are you doing here!?"

"I want to talk to you!" Stacie screams over the music but by the look of confusion over those pale features, she takes it that Beca still can't hear her.

The dance floor is probably the worst place to be having this conversation with Beca but she is just so eager to get it off her chest that she couldn't wait another second. She gets shoved harshly when the couple around her are dancing roughly-that, or about to full on have sex on the floor next to her- and Beca grabs her hand to pull her through the crowd until they get to the VIP section that happens to be empty.

Taking a seat on the couch, Beca joins right down next to her and she is happy to see that her hand still hasn't left Beca's. She also sees the amount of concern lacing her dark blue eyes when she was sure Beca would be at least a little bit upset with her being the world's worst girlfriend but surprising her like always, Beca is truly worried.

"What was it you said?" Beca asks and it is nice to be able to hear her voice without the interruption of people pushing her around left and right.

Stacie situates herself better on the leather, twisting her body to make sure there isn't anything in the way of direct eye contact. She takes a few dozen steady exhales to calm her breathing. All of sudden she's nervous about talking to Beca when just seconds ago to was bouncing off the walls with anticipation.

Closing her eyes, "I want to be like you." She breaths out in a single exhale.

"What?" Beca chuckles with furrowed brows. "You want to be like me?" Stacie nods and she starts to understand the level of seriousness the conversation is. "Uh, what do you mean?" She says, this time her voice less teasing.

In all honesty, Stacie doesn't even know what she means. It's like, she understands everything in her head but once she tries to explain it and it comes out from her mouth, it makes absolutely zero sense.

"You know, I wish I could answer that but I can't." Stacie frowns, shaking her head. "I wish I could answer every damn question in the world but I can't."

Beca nods her head, listening to Stacie but she can tell the girl doesn't know what she is trying to say.

Going about this a different way, Stacie grabs Beca's hand and lifts it over her collarbone, fingers tracing the slightly heightened letters from her tattoo. "I think life is the best without knowing all the answers to things like maybe there are werewolves out there, or-or...aliens exist!" She exclaims, earning a few laughs from Beca.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about, babe."

"Neither do I honestly." Stacie laughs, the fingers on her skin still hovering delicately. "But what I do know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Beca blinks, her eyes heavy. "Now what are you saying?"

Taking another deep breath, here goes nothing, "I want you to turn me," Stacie says clearly. "You're my mate, the one I'm destined to be with forever and then some and I want you to change me."

"What?" Beca's voice is barely above a whisper and by the widen stretch to her eyes, she is quite shocked.

"I want you to change me, Beca. I want to become a vampire, just like you and Aubrey and Chloe." Stacie repeats without a hitch.

"I know, I heard you." Leave it to Beca to still retort back something sarcastic even though her voice is fragile. "But….why? I-I mean, you have your family and school to look forward to. Can't really do that as a vampire."

"Beca, I've already put these thing into consideration and guess what, I still want you to change me. I want to experience this life with you, _our_ life. I love you, Beca."

Beca shakes her head, disbelief still blanketing her features and body language. "You have your masters program, you have Sydney. I can't let you sacrifice everything you worked so hard for." She lowers her face from Stacie.

Stacie feels her heart break at the glimpse of seeing someone so incredibly strong and immortal sound and act so vulnerable. Beca has given the world her existence and she wants to say she doesn't want Stacie doing the same?

Nope. Not going to happen. She done running away, done thinking about the "what ifs." She has never been so sure about something in her entire life and nothing, absolutely _**nothing**_ is going to change her mind.

Grabbing Beca's hand to hold over her tattoo, "sometimes, things are worth sacrificing for the ones you love." She says and Beca lifts her head with glossy eyes.

"Okay." It takes a moment of contemplating going on in Beca's head but soon, she shakes her head with a watery smile, a lone tear rolling down her cheek before Stacie catches it.

"Now that we have that taken care of," Stacie breathes a breath of fresh air with a mirrored grin. She blinks up to the ceiling to keep the tears back. "Take me home and make love to me like you know how."

Getting up from the couch with a helping hand and a determined smirk,"as you wish m'lady." and she takes Beca's hand to follow her out of the club and into a new life they are about to experience.

 _ **Together**_.

 _ **Forever**_.

* * *

_**One year later…** _

"Hey baby, is the house clean?" Stacie trots down the stairs and is met with Beca vacuuming the whole living room in a frenzy, with a flustered face and panicked eyes.

Stacie chuckles quietly, knowing that Beca is regretting the decision to wait until an hour before Aubrey and Chloe are coming into town to do all the chores around the house.

It's been a year since Stacie's life took a full three sixty spin and it wasn't the easiest she can tell you that. After the weeks of controlling her thirst and finding a tolerance to synthetic blood, she was finally able to be around humans again. Her family-though wasn't too thrilled about the idea of her turning, accepted her wishes and helped her through the transformation as well. Sydney about lost her mind when she found out that her sister was going to become a vampire.

She even thinks the kid was more excited than she was herself, honestly.

Beca and her decided to settle down in Las Vegas, the city that never sleeps and find a fairly impressive house to live in with the pockets of money they started banking. With Beca's music skyrocketing around the globe and the rumors of vampires roaming the streets of Louisiana started to spread between states, anybody who was anybody wanted to work with Beca and she was able to pursue her dream as a very well know music producer.

Of course, only a night time producer because you know, vampire and all-which is something people don't care too much for. They treat her just like a regular person and it almost seems like she is one of them.

Except they try to avoid pissing her off, knowing the capabilities of her "vamping" out and draining them dry.

Lets just say Beca got a lot of what she wanted with pursuing someone.

As far as herself, she discovered that parties, creating parties, and hosting parties she had a second nature for and found a job as an event planner. Vegas, not only is it a great city for vampires to live in since people sleep in the day, party at night, just like them, Vegas is also the top city for parties, weddings or even special events, and Stacie has made quite the living being so busy all the time.

She loves her job and even gets to help manage Beca's career because even though Beca is a hundred plus years old, she still is awful at math and managing money.

So, she takes over.

Back home, all of them still keep in touch, she gets weekly updates about Sydney and how she is liking being a fifth grader now. Sydney even got a cell phone and texts or snaps her daily. She plans to take a trip back home once Beca's new album settles down and she can take a week off from work.

It's nice still having her family so close.

"In the process of doing it, babe." Beca grunts and struggles with the cord of the vacuum that ends up tangled around her feet.

Stacie decides that Aubrey and Chloe could be anywhere in Nevada and starts to help Beca by cleaning the rest of what there is around the house.

Once squeaky clean, the house and their appearance, the doorbell rings and Stacie opens the door to be greeted by a tight a bear hug from Chloe and few high pitched squeals.

"I missed you so much!" Chloe squeezes even tighter and Stacie smiles into the mane of red hair, taking in a whiff of her best friend's familiar scent.

Leaving Chloe was hard. She basically grew up with the redhead and to leave her like that almost made her rearrange Beca and her's plans to move.

"I missed you too Chlo," Stacie says when she pulls away from the hug and can see Chloe's megawatt grin that she happened to miss so much.

Beca and Aubrey have their own little moment by themselves, seeing that it got pretty emotional. For Beca unlike Stacie, it was extremely hard leaving Aubrey because of the bond they share.

Of course, it wouldn't be easy leaving someone who's your maker and raised you into the vampire you are today. It took a while for Beca to adjust and weeks of uncomfortableness to surpass but with the help of Stacie, she moved on.

"Come on in guys!"

Stacie steps away from the door to allow the other vampires to come in. They fall into quick conversation about their new lives, filling each other in on the details.

Aubrey tells them that she got her law degree and is working night courses at the University of New Orleans, UNO. Chloe tells them that she ended up leaving Luke's and started her own dance studio not long after they moved. Both of them also found a nice cabin out in New Orleans, which is closer to Aubrey's job a well as Chloe's and surprisingly, after Chloe pretty much belting the news with dripping excitement, the two of them are even looking for a dog to adopt.

Stacie smiles at this, knowing Chloe has always wanted a pup but because her sister is allergic to them, she could never get a dog for her own.

Beca mentions something about reservations at a Hakkasan, a crazy fancy club that she performs a lot at and how they should probably get going before they miss the show. Zedd is playing tonight, one of Chloe's favorite, as well as Stacie's and Beca went out of her way to get all of them tickets backstage and everything.

It wasn't that hard really, all she had to do was mention she's the vampire music producer and got them in a heartbeat. Stacie wasn't joking when she said anybody who was anybody wanted to work with Beca. Even big time artists and celebrities wanted to meet _**the**_ vampire herself and often, being her girlfriend and all, Stacie shared a lot of her fame too.

The new lifestyle is a big change, just like she knew it was going to be. Being a vampire isn't all that easy as Beca and Aubrey made it out to be and she found herself more times than not choking down the urge to kill any human with a heartbeat in sight. She had to say goodbye to the town that she grew up in, Luke, Louie's, family and friends she's made over the last twenty six years of her life. Say goodbye to even her _best friend._

All of this wasn't easy to do and a lot of times when Stacie has time to herself, she imagines what her life would be like if she hadn't of turned into a vampire, wasn't mated by Beca and was still working as a small town girl at a local bar in Baton Rouge.

But then she takes a look at her life now, where they live, what they do, who they meet and realizes that right now, moving from a small town to a gigantic city with Beca right by her side, she is the happiest she has ever been.

She never thought she'd be doing what she is doing what she is doing now-never saw herself as an event planner, never saw herself living in Las Vegas and definitely never saw herself as a cold, lifeless vampire either but all this still happened.

And turns out, just like Chloe stated it would be, Stacie has made the _**best**_ decision of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW, that's all she wrote ;) Hoped you guys liked it! If so, maybe another Steca story will be written in the near future ;)


End file.
